Your Orders
by Liber Logaeth
Summary: Keitaro needs any help to save Hinata sou from bankrupt, and Mutsumi had a great idea. I need your reviews, minnasan! I'm missing them a lot! Chapter 22 online: December 14th 2006, a time for revelations!
1. A Sad Retrospective

_Author's preface:_

_(1) The inspiration for this story came up after downloading a wallpaper, which showed the girls with several uniforms, acting as waitress and the title "Your order?"; and some brainstormings came me up and I started to write this tale. It's my first attempt since my Cardcaptors Sakura's tales, I haven't written since 2001. So, I already make my apologies for any grammatical mistakes and/or flaws in cohesion & coherence. I also advise the purists: I'm gonna change a lot some aspects from the story, so all of you are already warned!_

_(2) During the story, a character will always be the narrator; in a attempt to avoid misunderstading among the readers, I'll always put the indication "PV: name-of-character" before the character begins the narrative, where PV means "point of viewing". I read this expedient in another tale and I found out very interesting. Good readings for everybody! Updatings will be made as soon as possible._

_(3) This tale was written originally in Portuguese (I'm from Brazil), and I'm making the translation to English. So, I'm asking apologies if the translation isn't good enough._

* * *

**YOUR ORDERS  
Chapter 1: A Sad Retrospective...**

PV: KEITARO

If I want to be alone, I always go up to the main roof of the Hinata-sou and watch the landscape. When I am there, I feel safe, because nobody will get there to bother me. It seems the girls realized that, when I wanna be alone, I go to the aforesaid site and stay sitting there, thinking in my life. Such things don't need to be said: they simply happen.

Lots of guys even feel envious of me. After all, I'm a very lucky guy that lives in an inn full of pretty girls; this is the big chance, isn't it? Pure deceit.

I can't deny I already enjoyed funny moments since I arrived here, but the most happenings were very harmful. A series of incidents portrayed me as an unlucky horny man, an abominable being. And they utilize the fact very well, turning me into a slave: either I get straight and do everything they want, or I'm whipped – and whipped a lot! When they're having fun at my sight, I don't know exactly if they're laughing with me or they're laughing at me. And that grammatical difference has a great meaning to me.

The only girl who doesn't give me any trouble is Shinobu. Contrariwise, she helps me so much... I don't even know how to thank neither. Moreover, I don't even know anymore how to please all of them; I thought my entrance at Toudai would conquer the respect of them. What a mistake! Shinobu was the only one that maintained to treat me properly. The others state they make what they does as a way to show caress; if taking broken ribs and lots of hematomas are exhibitions of affection, I prefer to stay unnoticed at the crowd... Even my sister is a mess source, she sticks me into at every kind of troubles...

That would be enough, but there are two things really getting me bothered. The first one is Naru. Since the start of my staying at the Hinata-sou I'm out of love for her. I love her so much I practically don't mind at the fact she beats me a lot. Honestly, the physical attacks from her don't disturb me; the thing really disturbs me is the distance she disposed between us lately. This gap hurts me so much, because I always try to prove I deserve her love, and apparently everything I do isn't adequate. Mutsumi comforted me at once saying that "there's the promise, and that one will assure the love consummation between Naru-san and Kei-kun". More and more I misdoubt a stupid promise from childhood, and I feel she's getting a look to another man. I'm not sure about that, but the possibility devours me inside.

The second matter takes my sleepiness away is the gigantic debit balance from the inn. I've already tried to save in all ways, but the girls don't help. And I, as the weak I am, can't impose myself as landlord. The majority pays me behind time; Kaolla always delays to exchange the Moru Moru money to ienes – when she does, because there are some months I have to cover her costs; and Kitsune never pays me.The worse thing is they are very, but very rigorous, oh whether I didn't offer this or that, they finish me! The grandma Hina will be very disappointed with me when she discover how I have driven the business that exists from many generations ago of Urashima family.

What might I do? What might I do? The boarding house by itself has few appealings, mostly because it stays in for who needs a quick displacement to Tokyo. Hinata is a peaceful little town, it doesn't attract so many tourists, yet people that needs a place to live... When the Hinata-sou was a hotel, it still had much activity, but the refit into a inn interfere at the admission of new people over here.

I quit. Sincerely, I quit... I don't know how to raise this inn. I believe I have to make an emergency meeting and expose my decision. I'm gonna sacrifice the Toudai and my life due to a bunch of finicky girls.

* * *

PV: HARUKA

I'm worried about Keitaro. He's going to the roof more times than normal. When he's up there, it's a sign that he doesn't wanna be bothered, it's just like a non-verbal code.

I don't like to demonstrate my feelings, but I know I must help him. After all, he's my nephew, isn't it? Even I don't like when he calls me "aunt", he's the my only brother's son. In the mother's family, Keitaro has several aunts, and he always have been cockered by them. I never evinced how much I like him, just in a indirect way, persuading the girls not to expel him. I always made the things in a way he wouldn't realize, of course...

But, now, he's very quiet, and I believe I have to help him in a more aggressive way. In the end, we are very alike: we are afraid of not having our feeling corresponded by other people. And the worse thing is he always showed to like me, but I tried to elude myself from this. I created a barrier I don't know if I could run so easily through. This time, I thought it would be the right moment for that.

With some timidity, I approached him. I need to know what's happeing. I tried to set me up where he was without a noise, but he raised suddenly and I get a great affright. Obviously, my facial expression didn't change so much, since I have years of practice at not manifesting my perceptions with facial byplays. In that very moment he noticed my presence; he made a feature indicating surprise at the beginning, but the face didn't delay at staying neutral. I had bad feelings due to that fact, Keitaro always was authentic when he's showing feelings, I had never seen him sardonic.

"Keitaro, what's wrong?", I asked him.

"Nothing at all...", he asked me, as he was getting out.

When he went by me, I said him: "You don't fool me, Keitaro... Come on, tell me what's happening".

The boy stoped and, without turning to me, muttered something that marked me: "It's none of your business yet, Haruka-san...". He resumed walking, leaving me alone on the roof, as if I was a stranger. The manner in which he voiced 'Haruka-san', it was full of poison, and this was the most bizarre point. He would NEVER act like that, because Keitaro didn't have the calling to be rude. He could be disturbed, but never arrogant, or that was what I thought... My sweet Keitaro, what have you done? Why act this way now? Maybe the usual distance I put on him is blocking his approaching, and this makes me so sad.

I come back to my chamber at Tea House, thinking lots of things...

* * *

PV: KEITARO

I'm arranging my suitcases already. I wanna do everthing quickly, because I don't wanna bother myself with the dwellers. I'm just gonna say my decision and I'll leave. I didn't wanna hurt Shinobu, but I need to leave if I wanna survive at all – that's a fact I believe I'm not disturbing the other girls. I'm gonna state my decision at breakfast, because it's very annoying to give bad news with na empty belly; another factor is all the girls will already be awake and it's a easy hour to get all of them together. So, I'll do what I must do.

* * *

_**Chapter written between Oct-11-2004 and Oct-13-2004, and translated between Nov-27-2004 and Nov-30-2004. I wonder reviews from all of you, because these are very important for knowing if the story is pleasing you. Thanks for Martin Gradwell, for helping me at the translations.**_


	2. From Water To Wine

**YOUR ORDER  
Chapter 2: From Water To Wine**

PV: SHINOBU

Eight o'clock on a sunny Saturday morning. According to the agreement made with the kanrinrin, I pass by all Hinata-sou dwellers' rooms and I wake them one by one. The breakfast is ready by now, made with all the affection I have to everybody that lives here. Specially the Urashima-senpai. How I wish that... no, it's impossible, the senpai likes Naru-senpai, and I have to be happy with that. People say that the greatest love proof is renouncing the person you love when that person is in love by another one. Well, it's better leaving that thing away...

I wake everyone up carefully, warning them the breakfast is almost served. I wake one by one up, leaving Urashima-senpai as last one. After waking them up, I set the table and let everything quite ready to the meal. In that moment, it seems the Hinata-sou is brought to life. The girls go very satisfied to the dining room, all of them are happy and chatting a lot, while I'm waiting for them at the dining room's door, always with a smile to greet them. Commonly, the senpai is the last one that goes down to have the breakfast.

And today wasn't so different from that. After waking them all, I was waking up the senpai. I knocked at the door, asked permission to enter and I was gonna warn about breakfast, when I noticed two bags next to the wardrobe. I was very curious, I was wondering if Keitaro would be planning a trip, he even didn't warn us... As I don't like to meddle in another's life, I just swung by and warned him about the breakfast. He woke up slowly and appeared to be with very rubby eyes. Had he be crying? I noticed that, in the last few days, he is a little isolated from us, and I don't like to see someone that helped me being sad. He usually thanks me with a smile, and he even didn't do that today. He just said a very dry "arigato". I was a little sore, he didn't use to treat me like that. Furthermore, he usually doesn't treat anybody like that.

I came back to the dining room, thinking what could be wrong with senpai, but I was involved by the worderful air contained in that room very soon. The girls decided to play some cards the previous day, and today they were lashing each other. And now they are making some plans for going out tonight. Naru suggested the idea they would go at Toudai and enjoy the bars next to the university. Obviously, Kitsune, Kanako and Kaolla adored the idea, and started to provoke Motoko. But Motoko didn't get bothered, and accepted the invitation, making the girls more happy. The kendo girl is opener than ever since Keitaro started living here. Furthermore, it seems that the Keitaro's presence has changed all girls's lives.

"And you, Shinobu? Are you in?", asked me Naru, very smiling.

"W-w-well, I never liked going out a lot, I think would be nice to make a difference...", I answered in a very confident manner.

"Cool, Shinobu also goes! Just Keitaro is holding back!", screamed Kaolla, very enthusiastic.

"C'mon, leave that spineless away... He'll just disturb...", Naru reclaimed, turning the shoulders as a sign of disgust. I found that very tasteless, I like when senpai is next to me. Of course, I didn't show what I felt, 'cos I don't interfere in the happenings between Naru and Keitaro.

"Oh... Since when is Keitaro a spineless guy, ahn? You can lose that boy, girl...", Kitsune said full of malice, always with the fox eye.

"It's true, I could carry him away to my country and stay with him, he he he!", Kaolla provoked, giving a roguish smile. I realised Su-chan just wanted to provoke Naru, and the favorite game from the forevermore brown girl is driving other people crazy...

"You can carry away that... trash. I didn't know you liked losers...", Naru spoke, giving a bitter tone to the word "trash". That thing left Su-chan a little sore.

"Ara, Ara, we cannot start a fight during the breakfast... Or the food doesn't fit good...", the always smiling Mutsumi commented. Since she was helping at the Tea House, she had begun to use the Hinata-sou facilities.

"I do agree. I don't see any reason to start a day at this way", Motoko added, with eyes wide shut and absorbing a good gulp of tea after saying such wise words.

So I sat down next to the table and I also had my meal, after all I am also a Kami-sama daughter. When all of them were ready to leave the table, Keitaro-senpai appeared, carring a bag in each hand. All the girls stared a bit silly, without knowing what was happening...

* * *

PV: KEITARO

It's now. I must utilize this moment to advise about my decision. I stare all of them seriously, getting close to the meal table. I dropped my bags and stayed at one of the table heads, staring at everyone. It seems I'm giving up already... no, I can't. I made my decision and I cannot go back, I'd be acting with the same cowardice I always had if I did it.

"Urashima-senpai, what's the business about the bags? Do you want to travel, if I can ask?", Motoko asked with a suspicious look.

"You still have a lot of things to do today, Keitaro... You just cannot go out without an early warning...", Kitsune claimed, as if she were totally right.

"I'd like not being interrupted, please...", I stated in a constant voice mode. The girls looked at each other, as if they didn't understand what's wrong with me.

"What's the big deal Keitaro, don't play with...", Naru said with a biting look. I managed to interrupted her immediately.

"This counts you too, Narusegawa-san...", I speech in a disgusting tone of voice. The look she gave me back was confused. I kept the austere mien, I couldn't go back. I didn't even sit down, I decided to remain on my own feet. I found the discussion would be quick.

"I'm here for announcing...", I concluded putting a paper under the table, "...that I'm asking my resignation from all my duties as landlord over here. I believe it's not possible going on".

That announcement provoked lots of reactions. Shinobu had a crying face; Motoko kept herself looking at me with disbelief; Kitsune was pure surprise; Kaolla and Sarah still are with printed smiles on their faces – as if I'm still joking; Kanako had pure despair in the mien. But themost remarkable thing was the way Naru and Mutsumi were looking; both of them seemed very sore.

"Resignation is tasty?", Kaolla asked, in a very funny way.

"Ara, Kei-kun, why did you make so masterful a decision? Did we do something wrong?", Mutsumi asked me, a bit gawky. I made a pause to take a breath before giving the answer.

"I belive so... Or better, I didn't do what I might have done... I couldn't manage this inn properly, besides which I never had the command of you all... My function demands leadership, and I didn't gotta make myself a leader over you. I am a threat to the financial health of this place, and I must go. I'm so sorry...", I confessed.

"You cannot leave here like this, without a reason!", Naru yelled, as if she was completely right. Indeed, I realised a certain despair. I felt I didn't like from that climate, and I needed to get off as soon as possible.

"Am I not a spineless guy, a loser?", I retorted. So the Naru's facial mimicry changed, through anger to surprise. So I completed: "I can be a foolish guy, but I'm not deaf".

"Keitaro, I...", Naru tried to fix.

"Naru, don't strain yourself. I know how much I'm a troublesome for all of you. There's nothing I do that seems to please you, further I'm totally clumsy and I'm not gonna help to maintain this inn if I act like this. Whence, I believe there's no problem to arrange another landlord", I said it calmly.

"You're exaggerating, Urashima...", Motoko spoke, keeping a daunted look, "All of us like you a lot, you just should assume your duties foremost. You can't leave the incumbency your grandmother gave you. I know you still are neglectful, but there's always..."

"I do everything you want, and you still found I don't do it enough? That's the proof how much I really stand for you. There's no other way, I'm leaving, period. I cannot sacrify the Toudai due to a bunch of finicky girls...", I unburdened what I had concluded last night.

There's some aforementioned things that can provoke a revolution. And that thing had a bombastic effect. Usually, they always had beaten me just for raising the voice... But it occurred the opposite: all of them looked at the floor, crestfallen.

I just wasn't expecting Shinobu's reaction. With watered eyes, she grabbed tightly at my trunk and squeezed me against her. It was just like a... despair. I could feel the hot tears soaking into my T-shirt.

"Awwwwwwww! Don't go away, senpai! You're too special for us... At least, you're special to me!", Shinoby cried. That thing struck me, but I couldn't go back... After all, I should be proud at once in life, at least I had never previously stuck my positions before them.

"Shinobu... There's no place to me over here, the mess is already done...", I tried to console her.

"I don't want Keitaro going way! If you go away, this place will be less funny...", Kaolla moaned, also grabbing me very tight. I almost could feel my ribs cracking.

"No, brother! I don't wanna stay away from you again!", Kanako shouted, holding me very tight. I felt this situation was out of my control, and I tried to set myself free from these three. When I finally have done it, I grabbed my baggage and tried to say goodbye.

"Well, this is a goodbye... I wanna be alone for a while... Maybe another day...", I dismissed, leaving after the words were hard to say. I didn't look back. In the deep of my heart, I lost my hope about meeting them another day. But I cannot retreat. Not this time.

* * *

PV: KITSUNE

Who could it say, the Keitaro's got guts... Inside me, I always desired he'd have a strong position some day... I didn't expect things getting this way. All of us are upset. The only one who doesn't seem to be affected with the episode is Sarah.

"Who's concerned about that unlucky guy? How about some fun...", Sarah spoke, but she didn't finish the sentence. She hadn't realized the environment isn't comfortable.

"Gimme a break, little girl... Everybody here isn't willing to have fun.", Naru scolded, very upset. In a certain way, we all are a little confused. It's not easy being surprised like this in the morning. So, Naru left the room. After her, left Mutsumi, Shinobu, Motoko and Kanako.

"C'mon Kaolla, let that boring girls over there...", Sarah tried to induce the Indian visaged girl.

"Sorry Sarah, now I don't wanna play...", Kaolla moaned, also lefting the room.

Sarah was daunted. She hates when nobody gives attention at her. But she was back to the reality and she realized the climate wasn't good. She didn't delay to leave and go to her bedroom, expressly disappointed. I rose and stared the very empty room. How can a place change from a happy environment into a funereal place? Sometimes, life makes suprises bigger that we can endure at once.

"So he departed...", Haruka spoke by the kitchen access door. I got a shock, 'cos I didn't realize her presence over there.

"Yes... He was sure that he was doing the right thing, but...", I spoke.

"He will be missed, won't he?", Haruka spoke, with a gentle smile.

"Just an the moment when I was getting used to having a landlord... and a good friend", I confessed. I knew, in the bottom of my soul, the Keitaro's decision would be remarkable to all girls that live at the inn. I think that, so much time of friendship where we practically exploited and satirized the poor landlord, it ended up that all girls developed a little crush on the kanrinrin. But nobody admitted that... If the girls realized the Keitaro's importance... Well, I can't say anything, 'cos I didn't do anything when I was able to do something.

"And will all of you allow him going away at this way, with no resistance?", Haruka asked.

"This time, I believe there's nothing more to do. I never saw him so determined", I answered. I thought to myself, I'll be missing the ex-ronin. But... I'm not gonna give up. I cannot leave Keitaro going away like this. I looked at Haruka confident. She gave me back the smile.

"Attention, dwellers emergency meeting! Now, all of you in the boarding house main entrance, c'mon!", I was screaming about all the places. I never gave up about everything I fought, and I realized that hunting Keitaro back to the inn would be something funny...

* * *

PV: KEITARO

I headed to the subway station. I was determined to go away. I still have some money, it's enough for paying a very cheap boarding house. But I believe it's better to do this than continuing at that hell. You know, sometimes I think I have exaggerated, but... and if I hadn't done that? I believe everything would be the same. I needed to be a man for once in my life, didn't I?

I stay there, in the station, waiting the next schedule. I'm absent of mind, with so few thoughts floating in my head, and I don't even know what I must do as next step. The only sure thing is I need to rent a place when I arrive to Tokyo, and I'm not gonna back to my home. My parents gave up worring about me so long ago that I believe they don't even care about me – I need to have a new life. Let me see, I need to get a part time job, and...

It's strange, I hear a vehicle noise, and that's very familiar. It's funny, I don't see a train coming... Hell, where does the noise come from... So I realize! Kami, the Seta-mobile! And I see it's full! Oh Kami, the girls decided to finish me! Why do I screw up so much the things with women in my life?

I start running as a hopeless man, I don't know where I can go. I foiled even my chasers for a while in an alley, but I don't have much time for resting, there comes that hell's car... Damn bags, I don't even know why I carry them... Of course, my credit card and documents are kept inside them! Damn life... When I realize, I see a woman with a cigarette at the mouth driving the car and someone screaming from the side door.

"Keitaro you bastard, I won't scape like this!", I think it was Naru screaming. I didn't understand a thing, because I was literally knotted and I ended up beating my head in the van bodywork, and that knocked me out...

* * *

_**Chapter written at Oct-18-2004 and translated between Dec-01-2004 and Dec-02-2004. I appreciate when all of you send me reviews, because these are important to know if the story is pleasing. Thanks A LOT to Martin Gradwell for working as beta reader.**_


	3. You Can Be the Hunted or the Hunter

**YOUR ORDERS  
Chapter 3: You Can Be the Hunted or the Hunter**

PV: KEITARO

Ouch, ouch, ouch... My head hurts a lot. I cannot identify where I am, because my vision is blurred. I try to move, but I feel it's impossible to do it... Wait a sec, I can be wrong due to the state of my vision, but the white thing around me looks like ropes... I'm tied! What's... Oh no, now I remember, I was going away from the boarding house, when those silly girls caught me...

I recover some of my vision, and I realize I'm inside of a little closed space. I'm laid on an apparently metallic floor. I don't believe it, they left me all bound into the Seta-mobile load space. What are they gonna do with me? I can't believe it, they're taking a vengeance on me, just because I'd said some truths... At least, those were words stuck at my throat so long ago. I was so serene, I'd unburdened everything that tormented me, and I was finally believing I set myself free from those... those pests. Why do such things happen just to me?

Just a little, I hear voices outside from the Seta-mobile... I think they're discussing something... It sounds they're defining my future. And I just wanted some peace, what a hell. I'm swinging myself, trying to slacken the lasso, but that one was well done. I try to relax, now my life is in the hands of my tormentors. What a damned life...

* * *

PV: KITSUNE

Yes... Analyzing better, there was no difficulty to persuade the girls bringing Keitaro back to the Hinata-sou. It seems that all the girls were upset because we were losing one of the best things that happened to our lives (after all, with him, the boarding house was so much funny, he he he!) and the girls agreed to do anything for bringing him back. They were just needing someone to pull the trigger, and I like to see things getting hot...

I convened all of them to the main entrance, and everyone must be properly dressed to the act; after all, we don't hunt everyday, but when we get involved in one, we always try to do a scenic touch – even if some people say we get things too seriously. C'mon, just because we are dressing in old English uniforms suited to the practice of fox hunting... What's the big deal? At least, my suit set me pretty good and it's beautiful – even if the nickname "Kitsune" suggests I'm the target, this case the "fox" is another person, and the person is called Keitaro... Well, coming back to the script, when we're all in the saloon, I announced the plan.

"Fellows, this is a emergency meeting! I state that the Keitaro hunting season is open!", I said it with a command sound.

"Cool, let's bring Keitaro back!", Kaolla shouted.

"But, Kitsune-san, are you planned something?", Shinobu asked.

"Of course I am! We just have to use the Seta-mobile and do the capture maneuver!", I stated, with a great smile.

"I don't know why we are losing time with that needless guy...", Naru exclaimed, crestfallen. It could be just my point of view, but Naru's reaction has some disillusion...

"I agree with Naru-sempai! If he wants to go away, just do it. We cannot force him to stay", Motoko assented.

"Well, by the way, I think the others will like to contest Keitaro's heart...", I provoked, just to see Naru's reaction.

"WHAT?", Naru and Motoko asked, with the faces looking like a red pepper. Oh, this is getting so funny, it seems Motoko also admitted she's into the contest.

"Motoko also likes Keitaro! Cool, it's getting so much funny!", Kaolla shouted playfully.

"Ok, that's right! Su-chan, use your radar to locate Keitaro! Haruka, take the Seta-mobile steering wheel on! I hope all of you are ready for the hunt!", I said in a voice of command. I don't even know how I convinced Haruka driving that hellish thing, but the most important thing is that we'll get to attack.

I saw that Naru seemed to be somewhat upset, and I tried to get her excited. I got closed to her and said: "Don't hide it from me, you wanna chase Keitaro..."

"But why did he go away this way? What did we do wrong?", Naru asked, with the eyes slightly watered.

"I don't know, but I think Keitaro decided to be fearless and unburdened... Now it's your turn, tell me what you really feel about Keitaro", I tried to chat.

"I hate him...", Naru said, staring at the ground.

"So, you must tell that looking to my eyes.", I stated.

"Keitaro... Well, I ha... I ha... I-I-I...", Naru stuttered while she was stared me.

"C'mon, tell me what you really feel! Tell me you hate him out loud in front of me!", I scolded, keeping a very austere look.

"I don't have to say anything... He's... He's a coward... Running away from us like this, as if he's a John Doe", Naru unburdened.

"Well, we'll go after him, and so we'll see what you really feel...", I affirmed, keeping her away from me after finishing the sentence.

We got ready to the hunt. Kaolla played the trumpet and we went away into the Seta-mobile. I thought Keitaro would be gone at the subway station for leaving. Man, how he's predictable... Well, he ought to go to the Tokyo, he wouldn't leave the Toudai. This is something that really disappointed me a little... He even desisted from us, but the damned Toudai. Sometimes, I really can't understand why someone binds himself so tightly to something during the life, as if that thing were practically the breathing air. Well, he didn't delay to feel our presence, and he started to run away in the streets, holding the bags. Keitaro is so awkward he tried to escape from us without dropping the bags.

So, it wasn't so difficult to capture him. Naru hung herself at the door and did a very tight lasso, catching the "fox" into the van. Man, he did beat the head so strong at the bodywork I thought he was into coma... But Motoko early evaluated him and said the life signs were okay, so we breathed more relieved. Keitaro is so lucky for being immortal.

* * *

PV: NARU

We didn't delay to come back to Hinata-sou. After all, we needed to discuss what we must do after Keitaro recovering consciousness. The girls were divided, some of them wanted torturing him, while other ones wanted to ask for forgiveness. Sincerely, I had chosen neither to do this nor to do that. I couldn't even understand what I really feel about Keitaro.

Damn, why can't that awkward boy realize how much I'm insecure? After all, we even proved he's devoted and decided – and, perhaps, someone very romantic. There are few men trying to get into the Toudai four times in a row just to carry out a promise made to a little girl almost twenty years ago... The problem is he THINKS the girl is me, but what if I am not the one? Can't he realize such a thing gets me so insecure? I'm afraid he will leave me if he discovers that he hadn't promised to me staying together after entering the Toudai.

Sometimes, people don't know if they're the hunters or the hunted indeed... We're always, some way, mistreating Keitaro... But he have deserved, hasn't he? He just knows to behave that way, as a blend of a sexual maniac plus a flatly circus clown. That clumsy guy doesn't know how to act as a man, how I wish he would have, some day, guts enough to face me and... well... get close. I think he could laugh at me if he knows that I seek the right man to... to... lay down someday.

I must be the "immaculate saint" display, the untouched girl possessed by a sex aversion. That's wrong, I just wanna have my very first time with the right man. Sometimes I thought Keitaro was the right guy. Really, I've already thought... But he's so dumb, he can't read between the lines; I don't have to lay down like this, so easily. And, as that thing has became constant, I'm doubtful if he's the right guy... In addition that the girls keep exciting him and, as he is a pervert, I'm afraid of being betrayed by one of the girls. The last surprise was Motoko, even she's in love with Keitaro?

So long ago, I thought Seta was the right man, but today I found out he's as dumb as Keitaro is. And he set Haruka so sad, 'cos I can ensure she would say "yes" anytime when sensei ask her for wedding. But, how can you take seriously someone that thought, in a workmate wedding, the bridgerooms suits were made to a cosplay contest? Or someone that thinks it's more important digging old pots than coming together to a special person?

And I feel Keitaro is getting the same way. As I'm not sure whether I'm the promised little girl, and he's acting as a depraved beast preferring to dig than get close to me, and now he's gone like this – running away from all of us. I can't believe we are so evil as that... Sometimes, he deserves some ear pulls. Someday, he has to be less of an idiot. He should act as a man, proving that he really loves me and he must give me assurance, that his feelings are real, not based on old promises, things lost into the mist of old memories.

These thoughts are beating into my mind, causing me not to pay attention at the discussion. Mutusmi got close to me and was smiling in front of me. I didn't understand why that girl seemed, sometimes, she's brooding over me.

"Why are you so happy?", I asked, getting a little long face.

"Ara, ara! Kei-kun is back! Now the Hinata-sou is gonna be happy again!", the turtle girl answered. I don't know from where comes so much happiness. Sometimes, I feel she's as naive as Keitaro is... Would she be... It can't be, Mutsumi is the promised little girl? She looks like a counterpart to him, I don't believe that it's impossible Keitaro gave to her the promise. But my Liddo-kun had her name, now I can't understand anything else...

"Well, I think you can race for Keitaro's heart now, can't you?", I answered with a very long face.

"I wish I could, but I know his heart belongs to another girl... Oh, how I wish to be the lucky girl from the promise... But the promised girl seems to be very stubborn...", Mutsumi daydreamed. I take back what I said, she's not as naive as that... She knows how to put wires in others' brains.

I'd make a question about what Mutsumi was intending to say, when the girls realized a noise coming from the van. Keitaro could be recovering consciousness. Geez, he's sleeping so long, and he must be with a aching head. It's the time to decide what we must do with the kanrinrin; after all, the dismissal request isn't received yet. Kaolla and Kitsune took the young landlord out from the van and carried him to the main saloon. According to Kitsune's words, the Keitaro "doomsday" will be made over there. And I won't lose that for nothing in this world...

* * *

_**Chapter written between Oct-21-2004 and Oct-25-2004, and translated at Dec-09-2004. As I'm a Medicine student, I don't have much time for getting attention at the saga. So I apologize if the updatings are delaying.**_

_**I wanna thank the reviews inputted in this page, thank you all. All the chapters are revised by beta readers (thank you, Martin) and I'm trying to improve by English, but it's a very difficult thing, because I don't have so many time to practice.**_

_**To the Keitaro fans, I'm trying to design him OOC, but I'm trying not to lose his original spirit. He's dumb yet, but not as dumb as in the anime. And he designed him getting some guts... It's too difficult being treated as a slave and continuing the same person – it's what I think, of course.**_

_**That's it! Updates will be posted as soon as possible. Keep reading my saga, fellows!**_


	4. Awakenings

**YOUR ORDERS  
Chapter 4: Awakenings**

PV: SHINOBU

It's the big moment. The girls carry senpai until they get to the main saloon. As Kitsune said, it's Keitaro's "doomsday". After all, we need to know why Urashima-senpai left us. I had never felt so much sadness as that day, not even when my parents got separated. It's because, when my parents got separated, Urashima-senpai was there, protecting me and giving me strength. When Keitaro-senpai gone away, I felt a large emptiness. There's no other person to give me strength. And I also noticed the girls felt the shock, too.

The only one who didn't seem bothered with the fact that senpai was leaving was Sarah; she was bothered with the fact that nobody paid attention to her. How can someone be so selfish? She didn't notice all the girls were hurt, this is an unpleasant thing to do in a moment like that. Speaking about that, what Urashima-senpai did also isn't a pleasant thing. Going away, just like that, without a good reason. But I don't blame him for the whole thing, I know the girls also had their excesses. But senpai could have given an ultimatum, instead of going away so suddenly.

Do you know something? I don't know who is really with a good motivation. One moment, I think senpai is right; other times, I think it's us. Maybe it's a better thing listening to Keitaro-senpai's words. Perhaps the name "doomsday" is exaggerated, but I find that an open discussion, totally frank, is the best stuff to understand what's happening with senpai.

* * *

PV: KEITARO

And there I am. Bound, frightened, sweating cold. The girls face me, keeping a constraining silence. It seems, this time, I don't have an escape. They look like the inquisition monks, ready to put fire on me. It's not a fuss, whoever lived with them knows the destruction potential they bring themselves.

They were evaluating me some time and, after that, Kitsune knelt and got close to me. Due to her hair, I couldn't see her eyes, but I could see a frightening smile pretty printed. And that smile was growing, turning into a sinister laughter. Kitsune's laughter put me on panic, I was fearing the worst – that woman was behaving as a psychopath. When her laughter reached the bliss, she raised her face very close to mine and...

"Keitaro, why have you gone away?", Kitsune spoke, with watered eyes. That stuff put me off, it was a fact completely incoherent with the previous climate in the room.

"That's it, senpai! What have we done wrong? What have we lost in this home?", Shinobu asked, having the watered eyes too, and with the voice a bit hindered.

"Ara, Kei-kun, if you didn't say what's wrong we cannot improve ourselves! We just want your happiness!", Mutsumi completed, a little thrilled too.

"Stay, Keitaro, if you go away, the boarding house will not be funny!", Kaolla purred, grabbing my neck. This time, she didn't exaggerate in the hug; contrariwise, it was something very delicate.

"I'm sorry if I don't show something, but I feel you're very important here in Hinata-sou. I admit everything changed upon your arrival here. Stay, please...", Motoko requested, in a very moderate voice.

"Stay, it's the only thing I ask for you...", Naru completed, in a kind of neutral voice, almost without an emotion. That thing disappointed me, I must agree.

"Brother, don't leave me again! I have lost you once, I don't wanna lose you again!", Kanako begged, with a very hindered voice and the tears looking like an waterfall.

"So, you moron? A bunch of women begging you and you don't speak anything?", Sarah menaced, but she was neutralized when she received the unnapproving look from all girls.

"Keitaro-kun, Sarah isn't so wrong like that. All girls are asking for you to stay, and I also request you. You're one of the few relatives I have, and this inn still needs a managing decision. Don't let us down...", Haruka meditated.

I didn't know what I could say. I was confused, with a turmoil of emotions disturbing me in that moment. I delayed a little, but I decided I should do something. And I did. I asked for Kaolla keeping me off a little and she attended me speedily.

"Very well, now I wanna be unbound. I thought slavery was forbidden in this country", I alleged, but I didn't face them. Even a little suspicious, Kitsune and Naru undid the knots. After that, I stood on my own feet and I sat down at an old sofa. By the description grandma Hina gave me, lots of love affairs and lots of business was materialized on that sofa. By the way, one of the most important decisions in my life also would occur on that fitment.

I hemmed a little, and so I said: "So, Is it a consensus I must stay here? I just stay if it's a major decision"; so I waited for the all girls' replies. All of them nodded in agreement, but Sarah – she remained still, with a very long face. Kaolla approached by the right and Shinobu by the left, nudging her. So, even she wasn't satisfied, Sarah also nodded positively.

"So, this being a case of consensus, maybe I remain here...", I said, a bit unsteady.

"What're you meaning with maybe? I think we already moaned the fact you were going away and we agreed that we want your presence over here, what else?", Naru said, irritated, "Unless that... you horny pig!".

"Stop with that, Narusegawa! That's the stuff I'm tired of! I think I'm more than a simply wasteful dummy, and this unpleasant feeling prompted me to go away", I scolded. In that moment I noticed Naru stopped and headed her look off from mine, with a slightly ruddy face.

"Well, and what are you going to do about that? You have to prove the fact you're not a clumsy. And there's no other way; all of us have some imperfection, and maybe that's yours. Why don't you conform? We like you, even acting in this way, I just think you didn't notice that...", Motoko told me, facing me calmly. That stuff made me think a little more, maybe that's the truth after all...

"It could be Motoko, but all of you want me as the landlord, and a kanrinrin acting like that isn't very recommended... Don't forget all of you the boarding house is almost bankrupted", I argued.

"So, be a man and do what you think that you must do!", Motoko scolded me. That phrase hit me as a threat, and I felt – for the first time in my life – I should give a proper answer. Yet a little shy, I raised and faced them all. In fact, all of them are waiting an answer.

"Very well, since that's so... Kanako, come near to me", I requested. My sister attended me quickly, with a very beautiful smile. It seems I'm one of the few that can pull a Kanako's smile out.

"Very good. I'll come back to do the activities as kanrinrin, but I won't live into the boarding house. If Hinata-sou will continue to be as female inn, it's not a very good thing I live over here", I gave the first argument. I made a small pause, just to verify their reaction.

"And where will you live then?", Mutsumi asked.

"Where you live nowadays, in the Hinata Tea House appendants. These also are estate of Urashima family. Is there any problem, Haruka-san?", it was my second movement.

"Nothing at all, Keitaro-kun...", Haruka assured. With that, it was almost everything completed. Now, I must go on with the game.

"Allright. Kanako will live in the kanrinrin's bedroom, and Mutsumi will live over here. I know Mutsumi rents a small room over there, I don't see any problem to rent a bigger room over here. Is there any problem to both of you two?", it was my next play.

"It's superb, Kei-kun!", Mutsumi affirmed, very happy.

"What you say is perfect to me", Kanako agreed. I felt I'd make my biggest play now.

"Very well, now the most fragile issue: money. I'll take on just the boarding house maintenance section and some outside service that needs to be done. The financial issue, from now on, is with Kanako. I'll just help her at managerial issues, but the collection, the costs control and the bank stuffs are responsibilities to Kanako", I stated without a blink. The Kanako's smile grew, while the others girls were shocked.

"But, senpai, is that correct?", Shinobu asked me.

"It's more than correct, Shinobu-chan! When Kanako took on the boarding house as replacing landlord, the inn had more money than ever. I think she knows how to do it. It's now or never. If all of you want my presence over here, you'll have to accept my conditions", I answered, giving some air of reliability when I was speaking.

"You listened to my brother, the money is my trust from now on. I'll be the main allied person to my brother inside here. And all of you know how the matter is: either you pay the inn in time, or you'll get out of here. And this warning is given for you too, Kitsune!", Kanako spoke, heading a threatening look to Kitsune. The old fox just swallowed dry, she didn't make even a noise to contest anything.

"Well, I think the meeting is over. Have a nice day all of you", I conclude, and I didn't want any chat to them. I noticed all of them got out of the room mixing joy and deception. That's very strange, how can they mix two feelings so different? Well, perhaps today wasn't a common day...

After the meeting, I stowed my stuffs and headed to the Tea House. Now, I need to arrange my new life.

* * *

PV: HARUKA

I came back to the Tea House and was preparing the precinct for the night, that's time when I have my clients. When I was cleaning the tableware, I heard someone getting in. I headed to the entrance and Keitaro is over there, with loaded bags in each hand. Some things Mutsumi helped him to bring.

"Well, Haruka-san, here I am...", Keitaro spoke, doing the traditional body bow.

"No formalities, Keitaro... Now you're at home", I assured. Deep inside me, I was very happy to get close to him. I have so few relatives, it's good to have someone that has the same blood as you at home.

"Well, I still don't have the means to pay you, but soon...", Keitaro argued. I managed to interrupt him.

"You're from the family. What it's mine, is yours. All of this is estate of Urashima family. Unlike your parents, I don't have any interest to strip the other family members from everything they have a right to", I answered with a little of umbrage. After all, my brother, since he got married, kept himself off from us and he just invests in his wife's family. I thought to shelter Keitaro wouldn't be a bad idea at all – lodging someone so dear to me, and perhaps to prove to my brother I deal with that young man better than him.

"I see, thank you a lot, Haruka-san...", Keitaro thanked me, a little gawky.

"Well... So be welcome! Mutsumi, show him the room, inasmuch you know the place so good...", I said, coming back to the Tea House tasks.

While I do the tasks, I'm giving little intermissions in my work to see how those two kids are. Mutsumi seems to be very happy, showing him everything and helping him to undo the Keitaro baggage. Keitaro seems to be very distant, if he's hesitant. Soon, he helps Mutsumi to stow her bags. I confess I'll be missing the turtle girl, but she still will help me to do the tasks. And I'm happy my nephew will be close to me now. What a damn, the Keitaro's way of life reminds me of Seta's a little. If Seta also make a decision as Keitaro did, perhaps everything would change in my life.

When I finished these thoughts, I see everything is done for one more working night. I see Mutsumi and Kanako are going out with Keitaro. I'm somewhat curious.

"Hey, Keitaro, where are you going? Already meddling myself in your lives, can I know it?", I asked.

"No problem! While we did the change of residence, I said to Mutsumi I needed to relieve my stress a little, and she gave me a very good idea to go out to Tokyo. We'll enjoy a bar, go to a karaoke, do something different.", Keitaro was explaining, "And I found nice to invite Kanako, because she goes out so little, and I thought that would be opportune to invite her to celebrate the new stage of the boarding house. Mutsumi loved the idea".

In the end, I think Mutsumi wanted to go out just with Keitaro, but she never would say 'no' if Keitaro asks for something. I felt it'd be a good idea if he enjoys the night.

"So, have lots of fun", I said, waving goodbye. The three kids seem to be very happy, but I'd like to know how some tenants of a certain boarding house are in this moment...

* * *

_**Chapter written between Nov-16-2004 and Nov-17-2004, and translated at Dec-14-2004. I'm waiting more reviews, because they are important to know if all of you are enjoying the saga. I thank Martin Gradwell for helping me as beta reader, and all of you that are sending me more reviews. It's very good when the writer see his creations are pleasing other people.**_


	5. Losses and Gains

**YOUR ORDERS  
Chapter 5: Losses and Gains**

PV: NARU

Yes, Keitaro changed once and for all. And I don't know if I like this changing. Now, I see him going out with Mutsumi and Kanako. They seem very happy, but this is not the feeling that echoes inside the boarding house; there is no noise coming around the building. The girls seem to be very tired, after so many discussions. And the worst is, now Keitaro decided to leave us; he proclaimed a self exile to the Hinata Tea House. Leaving Kanako as ambassador is the end of the line; she even isn't a bad person, but she does the most freaky stuffs when she wants to please her brother.

But the most annoying circumstance is that Keitaro seems, more and more, to get away from me. I just wanted him to have some self love, some determination. I didn't expect Keitaro to act so extremely. Now I feel I lost him; Keitaro appears to be disappointed with the life he was living previously. I had a feeling that he needs to abdicate from everything he lived to recover the lost time. Unbuilding an entire life for trying to build a new personality. I don't believe this kind of achievement could be possible, no-one rids themselves so easily from habits, twitches and psychisms. The essence of every person will always be the same, maybe the manner how we interact with each other, our "interface" could be modified.

But I've already known something he overcame: his love for me. Damn, he could lose any other thing, but this feeling that's so dear to me. That dummy, I love him. Yes, I love him! Now I'm sure of this, despite the fact I've always tried to drown what my heart felt into the deep of my soul. Now, I'll have to fight to reconquerer him. I can't let the turtle girl or any other girl get him. But, how? He must be very disappointed with me. While all the other girls gave affected exhibitions of the wish he stayed among us, I treated with a certain despising. Over again, it's my fear of loving and it not being requited.

Shit, there is no good idea coming right now! I also am so tired, what a saddening Saturday! I think it's better going to sleep, there is nothing I can do now. Before going to sleep, I got down to the kitchen to drink some water. I opened the refrigerator, I noticed they forgot to put the water vase to get chill. Damn, I had to drink hot water yet. Today, everything is going wrong. Keitaro's karma passed to me, of course...

While I drank, I noticed someone get close. It's the old fox. She was smiling at me, leaned to the door. I stopped drinking and looked to her, somewhat suspicious.

"So, you came to eat something?", I asked smiling, trying to be as natural as possible. She had no answer, she just got close and hugged me.

"So, are you happy he came back?", Kitsune asked sweetly. Damn, how can she realize the other's problems so easily? I didn't stand and began to cry.

"I've lost him, Kitsune... I've lost him, I'm sure of that...", I unburdened while I was crying. While I tried to stop crying, I spoke: "I never thought I could admit that fact, but I love that dummy once and for all... And now I've lost him...". Kitsune started to caress my hair.

"I knew there was something morbid in the Hinata-sou climate... Naru, you're as foreseeable as Keitaro is...", Kitsune consoled me. It seems she knew all the facts happened today could shake me. Kitsune is my friend since the highschool, and since then she showed to know me better than I do.

"Please, don't leave me alone tonight...", I begged her, while I was departing from her a little. I've already cried a lot, I had to reset myself a little.

"It's okay, my friend. I'm gonna get my futon and gonna sleep with you. Do you mind?", Kitsune asked me, in a very sweet manner. I like when someone cares for me.

"Of course, I just don't wanna stay alone tonight...", I answered smiling. In spite of still flowing some tears, Kitsune's presence didn't leave me lonesome any longer. I need from all help to recover myself and challenge the incoming days. I was missing a comfortable lap, a lap that just mothers give to their kids, when these need some consolation. My mummy was so far away from me, I needed to count with my friends now. I thank Kami-sama for Kitsune didn't go out tonight.

* * *

PV: KEITARO

What happened to me? I feel something was over, there was something that ceased to exist, and it's an internal factor. A very intimate stuff is no longer, but I still can't identify what it's it. After all the happenings from today, it's difficult to identify clearly this sense of wastage. But I didn't want to discuss about this stuff on that moment, I've needed to relax a little after so much emotional stress. I accepted Mutsumi's invitation to go out for a walk, and I decided to invite Kanako – I thought the best choice was don't go out with just one girl, I didn't want more problems among the girls. If I went out just with one of the girls, soon they'd say I had second intents, that I was the same kinky guy from ever. It's enough, today at least.

I looked at the wristwatch, it's 21h40min and I was into a train, next to two extraordinary girls, going out to enjoy the Tokyo night. In spite of studying at Toudai, I never had motivated myself to go out at night, I thought it's unnecessary – I was so naive, I thought that having Naru next to me was enough. I've believed that, not going out at night, I'd have a serious guy image. Of course it was another blow of mine; my lifeline had already convicted me so long ago. Maybe this is one of the losses from today: I'm no longer so stupid, devoting efforts to prove my fineness, even if my acts had evinced the opposite. If I'm in the sea, I think that navigating is the better choice. If I'm gonna be clumsy and mistreated, so I destine to myself the right to enjoy my life away from Hinata-sou.

But I still don't know so many people from outside the boarding house, just Shirai and Haitani – and, sincerely, I think that keeping distance from them would be a measure that will provide me a rather healthy future. I'm so confused, and they still can sink me yet in the mud. I need to have other friends, leaving girls aside from me a little. I feel that, how they're the unique source of friendship I have, they use the opportunity to exploit me. Perhaps getting friendship from outside make them seeing that they aren't fundamental marks into my existence. As all this stuff is so recent, I had to choose two people that seem the less threatening ones to me for going out. I thought I've made a good choice. And now I discovered another loss occurred today: the loss of inhibition; I want the world now. I've got in at Toudai, what else must I prove? I lately discovered I'm not forced to prove anything else for other people. If my parents, if the girls aren't satisfied, go to hell. I don't need them thus like this.

Soon we arrived in Tokyo. I let Kanako and Mutsumi walk ahead of me, in sight, because it's safest. After all, it's more complicated to pay attention to the environment at night, and we need some caution nowadays. I left them the incumbency to choose the place, I think they already know much better than me good places to have fun in the Capital. Kanako suggested a very "intellectual" bar, she described the place as a kind of retro environment, in the best beatnik style – a very intimate place. Me and Mutsumi liked the idea, and Kanako managed to take us over there.

"Brother, you're changed...", Kanako said, trying to begin a chat during the walk.

"It's true, Kei-kun. It seems that the last happenings changed you a lot. What do you think?", Mutsumi said, always smiling. Moreover, the smile of turtle girl is very contagious, and now I realize how she is beautiful. I never looked Mutsumi over that point of view, and I asked myself why I never tried to get close to her... Oh, of course, that crap of little girl promise. I lost my life even now trying to find a woman that I never will meet, or that won't match me.

"Well, I'm not sure of that... You two think that my changing was for better or worst?", I asked, trying to deviate from Mutsumi's question.

"I don't know yet, but I think that's something productive", Kanako commented, giving me a pretty smile. I was asking myself why the hell Kanako isn't as sociable with other people as she is to me. She is beautiful, but perhaps she wasn't aware of that. Perhaps it's some unconscious trauma due to her birth parents's death.

"I like it so much! I always thought that, some day, you'd set yourself rather free...", Mutsumi commented, with lots of cheer in the her voice. The comment from Okinawan girl left me so happy, and I couldn't avoid my smile, thanking to the presence from both of them. And both of them got ruddy... Gosh, did I say something wrong? Man, and I thought I was the most unsociable person from Hinata-sou... Why did I have the sense that they were hiding something, but I didn't realize exactly what it is?

Well, I decided not spending my energy useless, and I stayed between them, talking about banalities. We had fun as teenagers we are, chatting about much random subjects –from the problematic question of human existence, to what it's the best color combination to wear when you want to go to a graduation party. We forgot about the heavy weather from hours ago, walking with that cadence until we get in the referred bar.

I must agree, the bar was very unusual. It's full of posters from old blues and jazz interpreters, the ambient lights weren't too strong. The tables seemed like the American snack bars, with quilted armchairs next to a large window and surrounding almost the entire table – showing the "U" shape. I sat down against the window, leaving each side for one of the girls. The menus were fixed at the table, underneath a glass, and the graphic art was very stylized. The entire environment leaned to very dark colors. The place was somewhat loaded, but I still got to abstract myself and feeling myself quiescent enough.

After the waiter have written our order and left, we continued to talk a little more. We kept a very casual chat, very diversified. But Kanako never had much patience about lateness, and she didn't get shy to comment with us: "I've already been here before, but today is impossible! I'm so sorry, people, it never delayed like that... What an incompetence!"

"Relax, Kanako, we got here for having fun, don't make a detail spoil the night...", I tried to calm down. I don't wanna have one more grievance to ruin that day.

"Listen to Kei-kun, he's right... The chat is so cool, let's go on like that... When the moment is the least expected, the order comes!", Mutsumi spoke, with the traditional optimism at the intonation.

"Okay, but it's never happened something like this before... It's more than a half hour we did the order, people! Even those retards from the boarding house would attend better than this...", Kanako unburdened, showing all the dissatisfaction with that fact. While I tried to calm her down, I noticed Mutsumi was very reflective, with the traditional gesture where the index finger is touching the lower lip up to the far and blank look.

"Something's wrong, Mutsumi-san?", I asked worried.

"Nothing at all, Kei-kun... I was just thinking something... Kanako, you're in charge of finances from the boarding house, aren't you?", Mutsumi spoke.

"Of course, my brother gave to me that responsibility, which I'll run with no tottering. I should honor my brother's command and the name of Urashima family", Kanako answered, with a very august posing.

"Not so much, Kanako-san... It was just an incumbency, nothing more...", I commented, waving my right hand as someone wants to state for not exaggerating.

"So, Kanako-chan, I believe we must talk as soon as we returned to the Hinata-sou. Me, you and Haruka-san. Is that possible?", Mutsumi inquired, with a serene expression.

"Well... It's possible, but what would the subject be?", Kanako asked, obviously very curious about the subject that'll be deliberated.

"That's true, and what would Haruka-san have to be involved on that?", I completed the question.

"Tomorrow everything will be unveiled. Let's enjoy the night now and not getting worried about business chats and delayed waiters", Mutsumi answered, very enigmatic and always charismatic. She has this gift of answering the questions in a very evasive mode. I could notice Kanako had a doubt in the look, but I slammed my leg against her and smiled. As it was expected, my sister gave me back the smile. Well, if she just smile to me, I thought it's better to provoke Ka-chan smile and forget so important subjects. I prefered to continue a very relaxed chat.

The orders finally arrived, and Kanako complained a little to the waiter about the delaying. It's logic, the peon begged a thousand of pardons and, after complaining about the delaying with the manager, she won a portion of French fries as courtesy from the place. We stayed over there a little more, and Mutsumi invited us for walking a little among the most upbeat streets in the night. Me and Kanako agreed and left for walking a little more, and we verified how many bars exist around the Toudai. The same bars where the girls would make party today. By the way, just Mutsumi and Kanako had mood to stand the venture, for I didn't find any sign from the other girls around the bars we are passing by.

The night life, for me, still is a mystery. Everyone drinking, talking about nothing, having some dating. Utmost, I had visited traditional festivals. It was another rhythm now, something I can't accustom myself properly. I don't like the noise from modified cars and from sound systems at full loudness, I don't either like that intermittent lights. But I tried not to mess the two girls's night, escorting them all the time. They ended up pulling me inside a karaoke bar, and Mutsumi gave the idea of making us a triplet – we ended up singing a song called "Sakura Saku". We even were so very good, we got 94 as a triplet. And Kanako took advantage of situation to make us drink beer a little more...

It was an authentic tour of the Tokyo night, from bar to bar. When I noticed, I looked to the wristwatch and I saw it's almost four o'clock in the morning. I found out it's better going away, but I thought that there was a train to Hinata just by 6 o'clock. We had to kill some time a little more, but we were somewhat drunken. Mutsumi said she had some credit and she would pay a little hotel to stay the rest of the night and, after waking up, we could still enjoy something at Sunday in Tokyo. She insisted so much, until me and Kanako agreed with her. Man, the "little hotel" that Mutsumi talked to us was the Sheraton Grande Tokyo Bay Hotel! And she seemed to be well known at the place. Kami, I felt like chicken shit...

"Mutsumi-sama, it was so much time ago! How is your family?", the hotel manager greeted, in a very pompous style.

"They are very well, Hideyuki-san. Is it possible to get a room for three people? We're tired, and we don't have a specific time to wake up", Mutsumi explained, very naturally.

"To a member from Otohime family, it'll always be possible any room in our settlement, beyond giving some elongation in the daily income time... Are these people your escortings, Mutsumi-sama?', the manager asked.

"Yes, they're great friends of mine. I'd like they stay well accommodated. And they know about the subject, after all they're managers from a boarding house, and they can find out any defect at the lodging", Mutsumi explained. Gee, I felt myself as a cavern's owner. And Kanako gave me a look in a very constraining way, as she also was frightened with the showiness at the place.

"If there is any defect in the lodging over here, so the Hinata-sou isn't more than a fifth class hotel, brother...", Kanako whispered to me. I just could agree nodding.

"No problems, attending properly and with quality is always our challenge", the place's manager answered with pride. Man, I really felt myself so skunked. How could Mutsumi compare a familiar business with one of the most lavish groups of hotels in the world? And I didn't have any idea that her family was so... powerful. She never gave a sign of having so many goods. How I'm so numb, her family owns a entire beach at Okinawa; I shouldn't be surprised.

But the most important concerning on that moment wasn't Mutsumi's extravagance, but it was her health. After drinking more than usual, she seemed to be very tired. Knowing about her health problems she had, I was fearing she had a collapse any time. However, she stood it very well until now. It was so much time since she had some collapses, and I thanked Kami about the fact. While we were getting closer to the balcony, I nudged Mutsumi and asked her with a very low voice: "Mutsumi-san, are you sure that you can pay this hotel? You don't have to spend so much with us..."

"Don't worry about that, my sweet Kei-kun... It's not the first time I come here. My family likes to lodge when it's on travel, either business or fun. I can't deny some luxury to my good friends sometimes!", Mutsumi said, with the usual enthusiasm.

Gee, she paid the hotel with a credit card just for VIPs clients! Shit, it's difficult to be a poor person. I never could imagine I'd get lodged in a hotel from that level. And I tried to guess why a girl as Mutsumi, full of stewardship, resigned herself at getting into a simple boarding house and also getting an extra job at the Haruka-san's Tea House. Just the most frank friendship can explain something like that, there is no other explanation for Mutsumi abdicate from all the luxury she can enjoy and stay among us, in a little boarding house far away from Tokyo.

After we arrived at the room – that one was extremely lavish, at the third floor –, we got some bed linen and each person groomed their own futon. The manager got a room in the best Japanese traditional style, and he had affirmed that the traditional room would be the only option that would give a good comfort for three people, with much magnificence (according to the Mutsumi's request). I kept with the futon placed at the middle, and soon I was into a deep sleep.

It didn't take long to wake up myself, for something was nudging me, as if I wouldn't get any movement. When I woke up, I noticed the girls pushed their futons and got closer to mine, each futon placed by each side. And both girls slept clinging to my arms, each girl was in one of my arms, and both girls were showing happiness at their faces. I looked to the ceiling and was abashed, but soon I felt myself normal, as if nothing happened before.

It was on that moment I realize another loss: the love I bore for Naru. Strange, is it possible the love I felt for another woman to finish like that, suddenly? Did I overreach all the time when I believed in such intense love? That stupid promise is the only cause to be blamed.

I was interrupted when I felt that both girls got closer a little more to my chest, sliding up to my arms. Each girl put a hand over my chest, as if they were hugging me. They are wonderful women, and they were around me; I can't waste everything due to perversions and confusions. I decided to sleep again.

By the way, I lost the love I felt for Naru, it was the obvious conclusion. It was just like that, suddenly, I can't even believe it was such a big deliberation. I lost my love, but I felt I had a great gain: the freedom. I never felt myself so free at my entire life, I can finally choose the best for my heart.

Now I finally believe our lives move in a see-saw: we lose much more than we gain, but the few gains are very cozy. The love finished, the freedom began.

* * *

_**Chapter written between Nov-20-2004 and Nov-23-2004, and translated between Jan-10-2005 and Jan-19-2005. I hope all of you don't get tired of my saga... I'm now doing a volunteer stage at a hospital here in Brazil, so my writings won't be so frequent.**_

**_Oh, despite the fact I made Keitaro change some inner aspects, I left him with a innocent side, just to keep something from the old Keitaro. Every review from all of you serves as stimulus to advance in my saga, so please read & submit your review! Min'na arigato gosai masu!_**

_**P.S.: for who doesn't know yet, "Sakura Saku" is included in the Love Hina anime soundtrack – even if I use most elements from mangá, I like to fuse some elements from anime to improve the tales.**_

P.S. again: thank you, Martin, for being my beta reader.


	6. Interlude Between Tsunamis

**YOUR ORDERS  
Chapter 6: Interlude Between Tsunamis**

PV: MUTSUMI

Ara, ara! I was in a very good sleep when the room service called to our dormitory. Hell, it was a long time ago that I drank so much as today... Otherwise, I've just drunk in intimate moments, usually at the presence of good friends and for a special occasion. I picked up the phone and the operator warned that the lunch was almost ready, and I thanked her. I saw my wristwatch, it's almost 1 PM. It was a little past the time when we should have vacated the room, but I knew the hotel manager, Hideyuki-san, wouldn't complicate...

What a headache... I always forget the dangers of getting drunk. While I fixed my clothing (completely screwed up after having slept without taking it off), I watched Ka-chan and Kei-kun sleeping. It's such a beautiful view, watching siblings that like each other. Sometimes, I asked myself if the affection demonstration that Kanako manages to Keitaro wasn't exaggerated, but I'm not a love expert to discuss that subject. It's Ka-chan's way, I hope someday she understands that Keitaro likes her just as a sister, and there's no chance that Kei-kun will fall in love with her. Maybe that's a hard day when it comes, but she'll overcome. I'm sure of that, she's a very strong girl.

It's a shame Keitaro likes Naru, because I also would enjoy having a chance with kanrinrin. I think I won't love someone as I love Kei-kun, he's almost the air that I breathe. Whence, I strove to stay next to him, it didn't matter where he was. I never care with goods, and I utilized the ones I had to please my sweet love. My goods must have some utility to me, not to live just to get more goods.

I recalled the day when I kissed him at that beach, it's the best moment from all my entire life. Of course I like to give kisses, they're signs of well wishing for me, but that kiss had a special flavor. It had the flavor of love. If I have to lay down with someone, I hope Kei-kun will be the chosen, but without bruising feelings from any of the girls that make a pair with him someday. If I have to stay with him, let it be by his own choice, not by a malice of mine – pouding the beloved person's feelings. I think I'm too romantic...

Ara, ara! I had to wake up my little friends. I rocked them gently, warning them it's the lunch time. Kei-kun woke up and thanked with a smile after he stretched himself, that smile is the most precious jewel on this world for me. I hated when he lost the smile, it's like a part of Kei-kun was missing. Ka-chan woke up and also thanked, but in a more august way than Keitaro. I felt sorry that Kanako doesn't show the wonderful girl she is, I'm sure she'd find several wooers and wouldn't push the stepbrother to the limits. We had a quick wash and drove ourselves to the dinner room. I watched they were astonished for seeing so much food, and from different styles.

"Ahn, Mutsumi-san, are you sure we can help ourselves?", asked me Kei-kun, somewhat suspiciously.

"Of course, my friends! The lunch is included in the daily price, you just have to dish!", I explained.

"Wow, Mutsumi-san, I even don't know where I can start. It's so many different sorts of foods. And there are dishes from Japan, France, England...", Ka-chan said, showing astonishment at speech.

"Do like I do: select what you find rather pretty, rather savory, rather juicy and do the work!", I answered, always trying to keep my good temper. I like to feel the people are happy.

"So, let's do it!", Kei-kun got motivated, nodding positively to Ka-chan. Kanako returned the gesture and turned towards me, smiling and walking with me until the main table. I even didn't have to say that all of us ate a lot and got off satisfied. I still paid for a good French wine, for completing the gastronomic pleasure from that moment. What a pretty moment! I adored to do a little scheme with my sweet friends. And I adored to be very close to the man I love. I was almost sure he did the promise to Naru, but how I cannot ensure that, I always preferred not to interfere in that pair's life. I remembered to promise getting in Toudai with him, and the fulfillment of that promise is enough to make me happy. Obviously, I insinuated something, but I didn't meddle so much, I let them do the unrolling of their love story.

After we thank the Hideyuki-san's hospitality and kindness, we left the hotel and decided to enjoy a little more that Sunday in the Capital. As the Sheraton is next to Disney Japan, I proposed such an entertainment, what was accepted promptly. Of course, I did the courtesy of paying the entrance tickets for all the amusements, beyond paying for extra attractions. Gee, what an amusing day!

It's strange, in spite of giving the sensation that he was enjoying, I noticed that Keitaro was a little withdrawn. What happened with my sweet beloved one? He seemed to be so diplomatic, as if he didn't wanna offend anyone. The affair of one pair-at-time amusements evinced my theory well. Trying not to do any problem, Kei-kun played one turn at an amusement with Ka-chan, and after that, one turn with me. At other attractions, he always tried to place himself between me and her. I played myself as numb girl – I took the advantage of being a little confused too – and continued to do the things ordinarily, as if Keitaro didn't have any problem at all. He tried to strain himself at maximum for not demonstrating he was a little uncomfortable, and I decided not to show my concern. I didn't wanna dissatisfy him, not that Ka-chan had an outburst.

We played at Disney up to 8 o'clock PM, when Kei-kun decided that we should come back; after all, tomorrow is Monday and life goes on. And I still have a pending subject to discuss to Ka-chan and Haruka-san. If everything goes right, the life at boarding house will be more fun than ever.

* * *

PV: KANAKO

Gee, what a crazy weekend. It was a time of extremes: from the moment when I was almost losing my brother again, until I enjoy this so much funny Sunday ending. How Keitaro can be so stupid, he can't see I'm the right woman for him. I was the only one at every difficult moments of his life... He's always being beaten by that boarding house's shameless girls and he's still thinking they're wonderful people. We could have some good moments together, but when the topic is getting the right man, the girls must act by their own – and he's still choosing Naru, the person that is mistreating him the most at the boarding house. I'd understand if he chose Shinobu or Mutsumi, but Naru? What a bad taste!

But he's different. The happenings from this weekend disturbed my brother's intimacy. I didn't know exactly what changed, but I felt it's for better. I felt he wasn't the same passive guy from before. He could be a little confused, but now he had reaction, he seemed not to accept so easily the exploitation from the Hinata-sou's girls. It was the time to acquire some guts and answer properly the girls's ravings. My fear was that he broadened that hostility to all women and I ended up in the middle of the hurricane. I didn't want that he was getting away from me.

Well, me and Mutsumi left Keitaro at Haruka-san's home and we retracted ourselves to the Hinata-sou. Man, I was very tired, needing a good sleep to face one more studying day in an attempt to get in at Toudai. Being over there, I can fight to get closer to him. While we're getting closer to the boarding house, I watched Mutsumi-san's happy face. I was very intrigued and I decided to break the ice a little.

"So, Mutsumi-san, why is the reason for so much happiness?", I asked, keeping a very neutral expression at the face.

"Ara, ara! I'm happy because I had a wonderful afternoon with Kei-kun. Don't you like to get close to him?", Mutsumi responded. I couldn't avoid being ashamed. I don't like to talk about what I feel about my brother.

"Oh, Mutsumi-san, can I make a very private question?", I asked.

"Ara, ara! Of course, Ka-chan!", Mutsumi answered to me. I think that's strange when someone calls me 'Ka-chan', but it seems to be so natural when Mutsumi speaks...

"If I'm not wrong, your mother worked over there, didn't she?", I asked cautiously.

"Ara, ara! Of course she did! It's a shame that she worked for such a brief time... I enjoyed a lot being here, and I believe I played a lot with Kei-kun...", Mutsumi answered, showing to be nostalgic. I had forgotten she's another rival...

"I mean, how did your family get rich so suddenly?", I asked, almost spitting out the words.

"Oh, yes! The answer is my daddy got a good job, worked a lot and today he's a member of that enterprise's council, and he's a very renowned manager. It was as simple as that, ara ara!", Mutsumi told me, always smiling. It's incredible that she has such a simple view of things.

"Oh, interesting, so it was as simple as that?", I commented.

"Of course. And why wouldn't it be? After all, Kei-kun and all the girls had already been there, I'm thinking to bring everybody over there at vacations... I believe you'll like to know it.", Mutsumi spoke to me. I didn't observe we had already gotten the boarding house's main saloon.

"It could be, I accept the invitation", I said, understanding I cannot vacillate and let my brother together to that mad girls, "But I believe the day tomorrow will be full to all of us. I'll check if the boarding house is pretty locked. Good night, Mutsumi-san"

"Good night, Ka-chan!", the turtle girl answered to me. If I wasn't fighting for my brother, I think that she or Shinobu would be the best choices for him. I cannot understand what he sees at Naru. She mistreat him so much... Albeit, at this almost finished weekend, something was changed... And I believe all of us are back to the race. I'd just like to know what Mutsumi wants so much to discuss with Haruka-san.

* * *

_**Chapter written between Nov-25-2004 and Dec-05-2004, and translated between Jan-30-2005 and Feb-01-2005. Watching again the anime episode, Haruka called Keitaro's mother "aunt", and I put at the first episode that the parentage was by the father... I just thought strange Keitaro's mother being Urashima and the son don't have the father surname (in Japan, people just carry one surname, and the women adopt the husband's surname in prejudice from their own – whence, the importance of birthing men in Japanese Chinese culture, because the man perpetuates the family name), unless either Keitaro's mother was single in the time when she had Keitaro, or Keitaro's father is an Urashima. I won't make any change, I'll let the parentage as I wrote at the first chapter, I just put this note as a information to the readers; I just can say "sumimasen" to the fans.**_

_**This chapter was just a way to link the facts from previous tale with the rest of the story. It was meaningless to show the hotel scene without a continuance and jump straight to the next week. I decided to put something from what Mutsumi and Kanako think about everything that happened. It looks like a silly chapter, but I believed that was important to put a prelude to the next episodes from this saga. Please, send me your reviews (either positives or negatives ones), I wish a good year to all of you!**_

_**Martin, you're the man! Thank for all posted reviews, people!**_


	7. Anguish and Expectations

**YOUR ORDERS  
Chapter 7: Anguish and Expectations**

PV: SHINOBU

Well, one week ago occurred the fateful episode when Urashima-senpai almost left us. After the decisions were all taken, I thought everyone's lives would be back to normal. It's a sweet delusion I had.

At first, Kanako's presence as finance manager was practically a torment to all of us. Kanako used again the tactics of taxing every available service at Hinata-sou. The monthly payment just covers the room's rent and costs with food and electric power Any other service had a charge for using. The daily bath and the using of thermal waters were charged separately, as the use of the assembly room's. The repairs made to the Hinata-sou's dependencies were charged separately as extra charges. As I exchange my staying at the boarding house by my work, she obliged me to make extra service It's very difficult for people that studying and working at same time

Urashima-senpai's presence over here is sporadic. He come here just for making repairs, obviously when he's not at Toudai Girls tried to argue with him, saying that it's very difficult to fit the Hinata-sou's costs in the personal budget from every girl. He just stated he had nothing to do about the finance administration of the place, and Kanako knew what she's doing. Senpai was so far away from us.

In the middle of the week, I was going to sleep when I went by Naru's room door, and I was amazed with the crying noise from the room. I knocked on the door and asked what's wrong. When the door opened, the surprise was great: Mutsumi opened it. She was with watered eyes, and I realise Naru was sitting over the futon, also pouring tears.

"What happened with you two?", I asked worried.

"Come in, Shinobu-chan", Naru said. The environment at that room wasn't as good as usual. There was a sadness sensation over there, and I felt myself very uncomfortable. Mutsumi grabbed my hand and got me closer to Naru. So I repeated the question, and I waited for an answer.

"I lost Keitaro, Shinobu-chan. He doesn't love me anymore, I'm sure of that", Naru unburdened. "And now, he's far away from me, he even gets a different wagon from mine just to avoid seeing me".

"And he's avoiding me too, Shinobu-chan. Every time I get closer to him and ask about his life, he just says everything's okay and gets apart from me, without goodbyes. He just gets closer to his classmates, and he even doesn't have lunch with me and Naru-chan no longer", Mutsumi unburdened.

"Indeed, I noticed Urashima-sempai isn't often talking with the girls. I think he's a little resentful with us. But I can't understand why he's avoiding us so much...", I said, "I don't know what I have done to deserve this disdain".

It wasn't a secret to anyone that Naru and Mutsumi were the most quoted girls for being the senpai's girlfriend. Naru was the subject of devotion from senpai, and Mutsumi always showed she loves senpai. Well, me and the other girls always were extras from senpai's love affairs, maybe Motoko had more chance compared to the other girls, but she never admitted she had fallen in love with Keitaro-senpai. She tries to hide what's obvious to all of us, and this ended up any possibility Motoko had to conquer Urashima-senpai. But, now, it seems that all the girls are out of running.

As the most close girls to senpai, Naru and Mutsumi felt the blow most. It's a shame seeing them that way, with broken hearts and without a hope to reconquer the senpai. And, at that moment, I needed to calm them down a little.

"Listen, what about giving him a break? I think Keitaro is just a little confused, he just need to think better about what's happening. I disbelieve that he's gonna stand far away from us so much time. Moreover, I think we have more substantial things to solve, as our stringency... Maybe if we mobilize something and try to make something different, all the girls won't think as much as that at senpai", I argued, trying to put some reason at that so sad environment.

"It could be, Shinobu-chan, but this distance hurts a lot. I didn't use to get so distant from Kei-kun. When we went out at Saturday, I thought he was really better, he even had forgiven the girls But it's the opposite, he's more and more far away from us", Mutsumi said, with the voice a little hindered. At that moment, I got indignant with senpai - and I have never thought some day I would have so negative thrill about senpai. He can't treat Mutsumi like that way. After all, the turtle girl is the sweetest girl I ever met, and she didn't do anything Keitaro should reprehend.

Naru just stopped to cry and gave me a shy smile. Keitaro disturbed one of the most powerful forces in nature: the pride of a woman. Naru delayed to realise, but she knows now that she loves senpai, and she feels the love Keitaro had for her is over.

"Maybe Shinobu-chan is right, Mutsumi-san. We need to give a break to Keitaro, since he really wants to get away from us", Naru said, somewhat resentful

"No, Naru-san. Maybe you can take a vengeance against others, but I can't", Mutsumi-san said, looking at Naru frightened.

"Don't worry, Mutsumi-san. I'm not talking about vengeance, but treating Keitaro in the same way he treats us now. He needs to think a little, he clearly shows to be upset with all of us. I think we need to leave Keitaro alone for a time, and after that we continue to contest his heart. What do you think, Shinobu-chan?", Naru asked me, with very rubby eyes.

"Maybe Naru-senpai is right. I think that horrible episode corroded the girls relationship with Keitaro. I believe that thinking a little more about ourselves won't be as wrong as we imagine", I asked, paying attention at the Mutsumi-san's reaction.

"Allright, I'll try. I admit I can't act without thinking at other people, specially of Kei-kun. It'll be a different experience", Mutsumi argued, stamping a slight smile in her face.

"You don't need to avoid everyone, just leave Keitaro alone for a time. It'll be more profitable than running after him vainly, because this will only make us suffer. After all, the man is who must run after the woman, not the opposite", Naru stated, embracing Mutsumi. Sometimes, Naru is somewhat relentless with men, but I can't disagree with her. It's useless running after someone who doesn't want to talk with us. About not running after a man, I think it's difficult... Even there are so many rivals chasing the Keitaro's heart.

"That's okay, Naru-san. Let's discuss what to do on Saturday. Moreover, I need to talk to Haruka-san, because I had a idea that can be successful and put some extra money in the boarding house...", Mutsumi confessed, with her head buried at Naru's lap. I was very intrigued, because I can't imagine what Mutsumi wants to talk to Haruka so urgent. But I don't wanna fatigue even more, so I decided not asking anything.

I stayed a little more with girls, until the moment we agreed the best thing for each one was heading to our own rooms and sleep. Now, the weekend arrived and girls can elaborate decently what to do for gaining some extra money and, after all, giving a break to Keitaro. As usual for me, I slept earlier than others residents and I prepared the breakfast, always with all my tender I have for each one of them.

* * *

PV: NARU

I must admit this last week was a little complicated. I didn't use to be ignored by Keitaro, and I needed the happening of some tragedy for discovering I love him. I couldn't stand myself and I needed to unburden to someone.

After a school day's ending, I was with Mutsumi-san into a tram and I noticed she was very sad. After we got Hinata-sou and had some dinner, I practically carried out Mutsumi to my bedroom and I decided to unburden what I felt. It's the moment when Mutsumi took some courage and she also unburdened the sadness that squeezed her heart. Shinobu's presence, moments later, was important, because she got to calm us and put some rationality into our heads. If Keitaro want to be apart of us, that's fine. The girls need to go on, despite the fact he doesn't want to be with us. The girls need to give some time to the current situation, because that episode was somewhat wasteful for everybody.

Well, this episode is a bygone thing, and now is one more sunny Saturday. The breakfast is ready, and it has a very wonderful smell. By the way, Shinobu-chan always improves the meals. I don't know what would be with the boarding house without this so special girl. All girls seem to be happy, talking out loud and very relaxed. There was just one absence: Keitaro. Since the beginning of week, he decided to have breakfast at the Tea House.

During the morning, we decided to sunbathe on the Hinata-sou's main roof. The same roof that worked as refuge to Keitaro... Damn, why can't I pull that silly boy out of my head? I connect everything in my life with Keitaro. I need to think a little less at that coward, despite I love him. I have to give a break until finding the right moment to get closer on him. Speaking about the devil, he was doing the maintenance's services only when the girls were sunbathing Why does he avoid us so much? His attitude is getting ridiculous.

I noticed Haruka-san was by my side, and I decided to raise some conversation I must find out what's happening with that brat.

"Hi, Haruka-san, how do you do?", I asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, but Keitaro is a little resentful yet...", Haruka answered me, giving me a smile. It seems I can't hide anything from that woman.

"And he thinks it's better to ignore us, just like that?", I unburdened.

"Perhaps that's the point, Naru. I talked to Keitaro some times at this last week and he assured that he needs other friends, he needs to recover from everything he suffered over here...", Haruka said, calmly.

"And about us? So, now we're the bad girls? Didn't we have wonderful moments together?", I retorted, feeling myself offended.

"So, have you ever said that you loved him, Naru?", Haruka retorted to me, keeping herself calm. That sentence got me down, because the motivation for what Keitaro got upset with us came to my mind again. We had to lose him for admitting his importance into all the girls life.

"That's ok, Haruka-san. But why must he keep this distance so long?", I asked, clearly anxious.

"Because he lost his interest about you as friends, as lovers. He disillusioned himself. He wants to meet other people, making new friends, recuperate the lost time", Haruka explained me. And that explanation opened a great emptiness inside me. I feel we need to restore his friendship, but we need to recover our self respect first - that was shaken on that sorrowful episode.

"I understand, Haruka. We have to reconquer Keitaro's friendship, don't we?", I argued.

"Basically, that's correct. All of you must prove that you can collaborate with him, all of you must prove what you really feel about him. He's so absent minded, and he needs that certain things are explicit, or he'll feel rejected", Haruka explained to me. That chat was very enlightening to me. I conclude I needed to change the approach to reconquer Keitaro.

All the girls waited Keitaro to finish the cleaning, then all of them got down from the roof. After the lunch, it was agreed a meeting for discussing how to gain more money, how to attract more clients to Hinata-sou. Obviously, Keitaro would be one of the most important topics to discuss. And perhaps, at that moment, we would discover what Mutsumi thought as strategy to improve the boarding house's financial health.

* * *

_**Chapter written between Dec-22-2004 and Dec-23-2004, and translated between Mar-22-2005 and Jul-01-2005. Sorry, but my stage and my college are consuming lots of my time, and I can't translate the texts in a high speed. When it's possible, I'll translate the stories... I just waiting your reviews, and I ask all of you sorry. I know this chapter is a bit silly, but I'm trying to improve the story. Oh, thanks for responding my request for beta-readers, and I wanna thank to Martin's collaboration.**_


	8. Hinata sou Social Club

**YOUR ORDERS  
Chapter 8: Hinata-sou Social Club**

PV: MUTSUMI

Man, the lunch was pretty good! Shinobu is an awesome master cook; the man who marries her will be so lucky. Like last Saturday, today will be a day for great decisions. The girls need to decide what'll be the future's inn. After all, the current financial situation needs some alternative attitude, or the Hinata-sou will face serious problems. But I have a very good idea and, if girls agree to it, I believe it'll be a total success.

Little by little, girls were getting together in the inn's main saloon. Haruka was invited, since she's a member of Urashima family, and also because I requested. Also, it was requested that Kei-kun join us, because he's the inn's adjunct manager and any decision will implicate him. When everyone finally was in the meeting place, Kanako decided to speak out.

"Very well, it's open another meeting between tenants and the management from Hinata-sou…", Kanako said, "As everyone knows, the inn's financial situation isn't good at all. If a drastic measure isn't taken as soon as possible, I believe the female inn will be closed and the Urashima family will recast the Hinata-sou. Does someone want to state a standpoint?".

"The situation is... so bad at all?", Motoko asked, showing preoccupation.

"Of course it is, I'm afraid of not being able to manage the basic accounts, like water, light and phone bills. If taxes were considered, the budget's leak will increase even more.", Kanako enlightened us.

"But the monthly incomes wouldn't be enough to cover the costs?", Naru asked.

"Of course it would, but the problem is that lots of wastage happened in the past. I checked accounts, and I realized that many wastes occurred; the inn's extra savings was used to pay parties and travels. And there's the fact that someone was able to sack money from the savings account appurtenant to Hinata-sou, which can be called stealing…", Kanako explained; when she spoke the last phrase about money deviation, she faced seriously Kitsune-san.

"Well, it's-it's-it's that...", Kitsune hawed, somewhat constrained with the indirect accusation. But it doesn't take so long for the foxy girl go to the attack: "Wait a moment, Kanako, you don't have any proof of…".

"Listen, it's not possible to fix what happened before, so I hope all of you give suggestions about what we can do from now on…", Keitaro unburdened. I hadn't headr Keitaro's voice so long, I felt so happy inside my body when he evinced a sign of sociability.

"Well, I don't have the means to raise my payments, so I believe that increasing monthly incomes will be very complicated, and I believe I'm speaking in the name of other girls", Motoko stated.

"Well, you already noticed I'm taxing the laundry, the thermal waters and the party saloon singly. It was the only measure I was able to take for the moment, but I don't know how much time I can keep the monthly incomes at current prices", Kanako commented, "I believe that new tenants' entrance will better the situation, but all prior attempts for attracting clientele were failed…".

It's true, the band episode and the transformation from a female inn to a hotel were facts that almost destroyed the inn. I remember it as something happening right now, when me and Naru had to help Kanako at taking the inn away from the other girls. Hinata-sou turned into a war camp. Everything because Keitaro wasn't here, he was helping Seta-san in United States.

"Well, so we must plan something to attract more clients! It must be something funny! How about adorning the inn with lots of my mechas…", Kaolla commented.

"No way at all!", Naru screamed together Kanako and Motoko, interrupting the Kaolla's speech.

"Yes, we need ideas that don't threat the tenants' life… Moreover, Mutsumi-san, you said at last weekend you had something to speak, I think it's the opportune moment…", Keitaro completed, looking at my direction. Wow, how I really got happy, Kei-kun was talking to me again, even if it was a brief instant. I got joyful and somewhat flattered by the fact he still remember what I said that day.

"Certainly, Kei-kun... I wanted to tell it last week, but I forgot...", I affirmed. I stood up and cleared my throat, because I wanted to speak well. "Well, friends from Hinata-sou… Last week, I had an idea after an incident that occurred when I went out with Kanako-chan and Kei-kun… I think both of you remember that bar, that one where the orders were delivered with some delay…".

"Yes, I remember, Mutsumi-san. I was very nervous, because an event like that never happened to me before. I'm a habitual customer from that bar, and I always liked the service done over there. At that day, however, it was lamentable. I even commented that girls from here were more helpful than their waiters…", Kanako said, obviously denying some mockeries she uttered about our resident girls.

"Then… I think the previous strategies didn't have any charm, not even a bit of sex appeal…", I commented.

"Sex what? Do you think I look like a whore?", Motoko inquired, clearly indignant.

"Is Sex appeal tasty?", Kaolla asked, showing the very kinky side she had.

"What's the deal, Motoko-chan... All tenants from here are attractive and intelligent women, there's nothing to be ashamed… Every woman has sex appeal, it's enough to know how to use it appropriately…", I tried to explain her.

"What Mutsumi-san is trying to say, Motoko-chan, is that we can use our bodily and intellectual attributes to attract people, but it don't means that we need to depreciate ourselves… Sex appeal is nothing more than the attraction power inherent to every individual… Some people are very seductive, other ones are little…", Kanako explained, by the fact, better than me.

"I agree with Mutsumi-san: we need to use our seductive power in a proper way, but how? How can we use sex appeal without getting into despicable behaviours?", Kitsune debated.

"So that's the point where my idea works, but I need help from Haruka for execution!", I affirmed.

"If the idea is good, it'll have my full support. The Tea House and Hinata-sou are parts from a whole thing, from the Urashima family's estate. What's good for the inn, it'll be good to the Tea House…", Haruka said.

"So, Mutsumi-san, speak out what's your great idea, all of us are waiting!", Kanako said.

"My great idea is as it follows: we'll turn Tea House into a thematic bar during weekends. Let's use all girls as waitress, each one with a costume that expresses her personality, ideals each one has. What all of you think about it?", I said, waiting for the comments. There was a deep silence into the room. It seemed my idea caused some commotion in tenants. After a couple of minutes, Kitsune decided to break the ice.

"Mutsumi-san, your idea is so crazy that it's able to work out…", Kitsune commented, rubbing her chin with right thumb and index.

"My family will disinherit me...", Motoko unburdened, hiding her face between her legs.

"I... I... I'm very shy in public, I don't know if the thing will work out…", Shinobu commented.

"How nice! I never worked as waitress… It must be very funny!", Kaolla commented, smiling a lot.

"The problem is not using provoking costumes... The problem is having such a kinky guy as Keitaro around us… Who knows what he can do…", Naru protested, making a long face. I became sad, because I was trying to bring Kei-kun closer to the girls and Naru always ruins things… When will she learn not to try to deceive the heart?

"If that's the point, it's ok. You can plan what you want… I think my permanence over here is not necessary at all… I'll agree with any decision you settle, excuse me...", Keitaro said, standing up calmly and leaving the place.

"No, Keitaro, wait...", Kanako begged, without results. Keitaro didn't look back, he just left the main saloon, going straight to the Tea House. Kanako was furious and faced Naru-san angrily. Kami-sama, I have never seen so mortal looking like that.

"So, are you satisfied? Is it acting like that you intend to make a re-approaching to Keitaro?", Haruka-san commented, always keeping a serene looking in the face. Naru was mute, facing the floor for some instants. It didn't take so long until she stood up and walked to her dormitory, in the second floor at the inn.

"Damn, without Naru's support, a final solution about Mutsumi-san's idea is null…", Sarah said.

"There's no problem, the decision is established by the absolute majority. So, who is against this idea, raise an arm right now!", Kanako commanded. Nobody demonstrate any signal. "With this result, I state as approved the Mutsumi-san's idea. The girls that live currently at Hinata-sou will organize a thematic bar every weekend, for which the main attraction will be the tenants' prettiness. Each girl shall decide what suit to wear, Shinobu-chan will design the models and we'll arrange how any costume will be sewed. Anything else?".

Nobody added a single word for the meeting. With this, Kanako stated the meeting as closed. What a grace, my idea was accepted! It's good, I'll return to work with my little friends, that'll be amazing. The only thing that messed up the meeting was the unhappy statement that Naru made. I'll have a chat with her right now, she needs to fix all the mess done until now. If things will run through like that, she really won't have any chance to reconquer Kei-kun's heart.

* * *

PV: NARU

Me and my great mouth! Why don't I get quiet? Why must I always attack Keitaro? Ok, he's a clumsy guy and all, but I know he has a good heart… Why am I afraid of loving, why? I started to cry, sinking my face at my pillow. I don't know how much time passed, but I stopped crying after someone suddenly knocking on my door. I opened and saw it was Mutsumi-san, facing me smiling.

"Sorry, Mutsumi-san, I think I won't be a nice chat...", I whispered.

"Ara, ara! I believe the subject I want to discuss with you cannot wait anymore. May I come in?", Mutsumi asked me kindly.

I nodded affirmatively and stretched my right arm, indicating allowed entrance. Mutsumi came in and sit down in my futon. She started to caress it and faced me smiling.

"Man, it seems that I know this futon as I know the palm of my hand… It seems we became good friends, don't you think Naru-san?", Mutsumi said, keeping an ample smile. Sometimes, I wish I was as kind as Mutsumi is.

"Yes, so do I… After all, you always are trying to help me…", I agreed, sitting at her side in the futon.

"I can seem a little impolite, but what I wanna say is as it follows: if you don't want Keitaro, I'll fight for his love…", Mutsumi unburdened, with a more serious aspect.

"B-b-b-but how? Would you make something like that with me?", I retorted, very surprised with what I freshly listened. Mutsumi never was so direct on me about conquering Keitaro.

"I will contest Keitaro's love so, because you don't show any interest at staying with him… Is there something wrong about that?", Mutsumi asked, getting her own hads together.

"Yes... Because... Because... Because I love him!", I shouted with all air contained at my lungs.

"So why do you treat Kei-kun at that way? It's something very contradictory. If you love him, why do you mistreat him so much? If you wanna act at this way, I'll fight for him. And I'm sure that Motoko-chan also will do the same, sooner or later.", Mutsumi affirmed, in a very determined way. It was difficult to believe that sweet Mutsumi-san was speaking those words.

"So, I believe there's nothing else to discuss. You wanna contest Keitaro's love in a frank way, I admire you honesty. I think we are frankly declared as rivals from now on.", I affirmed, don't facing the turtle girl.

"Look at me...", Mutsumi asked. I didn't wanna look, because I was angry on her. I was sure she was a frank favorite in the contest for Keitaro's love. She placed her hand under my chin and raised my head softly. She looked into my eyes, giving a light smile, e said: "Listen, the fact we are rivals for the Keitaro's heart won't make you quit being my friend, will it? You always will be my friend, Naru-san…".

"I'm sorry, but I can't...", I unburdened, with some tears in my eyes. She increased her own smile, caressing my cheeks.

"Naru-san, how can someone have so many spite and violence pent up at own inward? I'm just competing for attention from a man, I'm not competing for who is the best woman on the world. I don't accept you get away from me just because we want the same man. If you push everything to the limits, you'll end up without friends, and I'm here to fight against that destiny. I don't wanna leave you alone, I don't even will you stay alone in this so perverse world.", Mutsumi said in a very loving accent. That thing shook my inward; it was the most pure truth. If I don't know how to separate things, I'll end up as very resentful old woman. That thing touched me in the depth of my heart and I started to cry.

"Mutsumi-san, forgive me! Help me to be happy, please! I don't wanna end up all alone!", I unburdened, sinking my face in Mutsumi's left shoulder. Now I'd understand why people like her; she just can't resent anyone. It's incredible how Mutsumi-san overcome all pains of the world.

And I understood she always respected Keitaro's decision to conquer me. She's more pretty than me… Look at her body, what wonderful breasts she has… Beyond charisma and that clumsy way of life, she hides deep inside her an observant girl and she knows as nobody else the bitternesses from a hurt heart. She never took advantage from her own skills to steal Keitaro from me… But now I might realize Keitaro didn't have a crush on anybody and all the girls were free to proceed.

Man, I'm as much a clod as Keitaro is... I always knew everything about this, but I insisted in not accepting all these things. Evertyhing came to the surface when that incident occurred on last week, but I still resisted about showing what I felt and I kept the old defects. That's enough, I might get another attitude, and that's a serious thing… If I insist with this cheap flutter, I'll lose all the people I esteem.

"Mutsumi-san, thank you...", I thanked.

"Ara, ara... Why are you thanking me, Naru-san?", Mutsumi inquired me.

"For being sincere. I know we are good friends and also are rivals about love. That's fine… I believe I must learn how to separate things… And everything you do is like an example for me… That's why I'm thanking you…", I explained.

"I knew that someday I'd put some sense into your head, Naru-san. Despite the reverses that life imposes on us, I don't wanna lose your friendship, ever…", Mutsumi cherished me.

"But now, I need to plan how to conquer Keitaro before you do it!", I said smiling, with a false menacing accent.

"Will you join the thematic bar? You left the meeting before the finish, and we decided we'll do it…", Mutsumi warned me.

"Hum... I'll have to make the uniform... I know how!", I exclaimed.

"What's the deal, Naru-san?", Mutsumi asked.

"Of course! I'll design a very sexy uniform... The point is the sex appeal, isn't it? Very well, I'll plan a very sexy uniforme, in order for Keitaro to see very well my attributes… Let's see if I don't conquer him again…", I explained.

"Ok, but you keep hostile attitudes, I don't believe that just some flashy neckline will reconquer him.", Mutsumi cautioned me.

"Don't worry, my friend! I already have everything on my mind, I just thought a 1960's looking, but with some modern touches… Well, the rest is confidential, this'll be released at the proper time!", I said, with a great smile stamped at my face.

"That's way I like it, Naru-san. Determined and happy. I think my mission here is over. See you later, my friend.", Mutsumi said, hugging me.

"See you later, my friend!", I said to her as farewell. After Mutsumi-san left my dormitory, I was with my heart lighter. A new phase is launched: I might transform my life, in order to join my life to Kei-kun's life… Hum, Kei-kun is the way Mutsumi calls Keitaro… Do you know it's tasty to call him like this? Very well, I'm back to the match! And I described everything in my dear diary, the only one that never scorned me.

Yes, I felt myself renewed… I'm ready to love… I want you, Kei-kun!

* * *

_**Chapter written between Dec-27-2004 and Dec-28-2004, and translated between Jun-06-2006 and Jun-07-2006. I thank all of you for the reviews. It's delightful to have people who always give comments back to the author. Whence, I ask for reviews, because they serve as thermometer that indicates how good or bad is the saga.**_

_**If you want to communicate directly with me (if you think that way simpler), you can send a message for my e-mail, ok? Warning: the relevant comments will be published in the reviews or discussed in the footnotes I put when I finish a story.**_

**_Well, sorry for the delaying at translations. Min'na arigato gosai masu!_**


	9. Feathers and Flitters

**YOUR ORDERS  
Chapter 9: Feathers and Flitters**

PV: MOTOKO

I ask myself why I didn't oppose this stupid idea of a thematic bar? I'm a warrior woman, a decided woman, I can't understand why I retreated… Well, the entrance exam is the last thing I must achieve, but I'm almost there. I'm still a ronin, but I feel that the next year can destine my so wished vacancy at Toudai. Thence, I'll get closer to Urashima-senpai… What a damn, now I have three dilemmas: how to join to the thematic bar and not lose my honor, how to conquer unsociable Urashima-senpai and how to stand another year as a ronin.

After having some breakfast, girls decided to sunbath a little, and I decided to have some training. With a very sunny day, I thought that the use of bogu 1 would be a little uncomfortable, so I choose to wear something more casual. I wore a short jeans a t-shirt babylook style, and I went up to the traditional place of training. I had all morning for training, trying to clarify my mind a little about the problems I must solve. I concluded it rather better solve one problem at each time, and the uniform's choice for the thematic bar seems to be imperative, because it was reserved for this afternoon. I can see this Sunday will be one of these days…

The task of conquering Urashima-senpai's feelings is the more difficult problem, and a good elaboration is needed. While I was training, a short movie about last happenings passed in front of my eyes. The Urashima's break, the so called "doomsday", the choice of Kanako as joint manager, the senpai's insistence about getting away from girls… And now, this appalling thematic bar. Taking into account that, some time ago, I finally freed myself from the ghost of my sister and choose to embrace the love, kendo and study at same time, I even can praise myself about my ample progress. But I still have unfinished business to solve, and I still maintain my honor as Shinmeiryuu successor. I'm gonna fight for everything, until the last breath, without a corruption of my feelings. But I also learned there are some things that don't deserve a radical position.

And, about Urashima-senpai, I know very well what I want. Now I know he doen't have any special feelings about Naru-senpai, and I'll fight for him. It's hard to admit, but I've been falling in love with that dummy for a long time. After all, he's the most charitable and determined dummy I've ever known, even when I sent him into the air. And now that he's more agile – after Jeet Kune Do classes with Seta – and that he acquired some self esteem, he looks to me more charming, even being clumsy and light-headed some times. I feel that there's a way I can utilize such thematic bar to conquer Urashima-senpai.

After the training, I had some lunch. I'm so jealous of Shinobu! My dishes are things from an amateur chef when they're compared to anything she made; everything was delicious. But this is not an excuse for exxageration; I just ate what I estimated as necessary to maintain my life functions and give me energy enough for trainings and study. After the lunch, girls went to the Tea House for some resting. As soon as possible, we'd propose some ideas for the suits to be used at our thematic bar. We were talking about ramdom stuffs until the moment when Kanako stood up and said: "Girls, I think we can organize the elaboration of our wears right now, what do you think?".

"Yes! Let's make our suits! It'll be nice, let's go Shinomu!", Kaolla exclamed. I've never seen a girl so full of energy like her.

"Yes, let's go!", Shinobu said with a smile.

Haruka begged leave and she went to the Tea House innerside, where are the annexes, and soon she came back carrying lots of large papers and some little boxes. When she came near to the table where the girls were, she explained: "Shinobu, I used to plan my cosplays drawing in these papers, and I drew with these crayons and drawing instruments. I thought you'd like to use them".

"It's some honor, Haruka-sama", Shinobu said, making a bow. Shinobu is such a gifted girl, indeed. She'll be an extraordinary woman, I'm sure of it. Furthermore, she's already beginning to have a body with more feminine feature, she's growing.

"It's not necessary so much, my sweet, just Haruka-san…", Haruka retored, a little abashed. Shinobu got all the stuff and put it in an organized way under the table. She put the papers in front of her and surrounded the place with boxes containing crayons and instruments for designing. After she sat down and snapped the fingers, she asked: "Well, did someone already think about the desired design of their own suit?".

Obviously, there were some silence. I think none of the girls had some defined idea about what would be nice to wear. After some time, Kitsune told: "People, don't you have any idea about what you'd like to wear? Well, I start. I won't work as waitress, but as bartender. Wherefore my suit doesn't need many props, you can make alike to the Haruka-san clothings".

So, Shinobu started to draw the suit model. For every new trace she was drawing, she always asked Kitsune-san about the accuracy of sketch with this one imagined. Kitsune described what things should be maintained or retouched, until the moment when a final sketch was ready. The suit was very suchlike the uniform Haruka-san used to wear, just the colours are different: yellow shorts and apron, with a black regatta-style t-shirt. So Haruka alerted: "Kitsune, you forgot the pantyhose".

"What? Why is it so important?", Kitsune inquired.

"Working as bartender, you'll stay at your own foot for long periods, and your circulation will get complicated. Wherefore, don't forget to put a pantyhose at your sketch. When you describe the fabric, use something that makes an average pressure at your legs. Did you understand now?", Haruka explained.

"Now, yes! Thanks, Haruka-san!', Kitsune thanked. The foxy girl immediately asked for Shinobu put a skin-coloured pantyhose, beyond the tissue described by Haruka. If you know Kitsune's temper, her suit model was very sober.

Kanako was the next girl. She told Shinobu that her suit model was simple, and it wouldn't get so long to finish. Really, Kanako's wear didn't get any longer to be ready. It was a long cheongsam 2, all in red – including the escapins 3 and the hair lassos were red, with heels lightly high; only the hair ornaments were pink. Kanako alleged she doesn't need so much stuff to get gorgeous, provoking the girls's hoot. Obviously, she made a long face and left annoyed, but warning: "My suit is this one and period".

While all of them laughed at Kanako's constraint, Sarah thought Kanako's cheongsam so beautiful that she got closer to Shinobu and affirmed she wanted something alike, but all in red – including all fittings. Shinobu drew the model and showed it to Sarah, who gave back a positive signal with her thumb, blinking the right eye.

I got closer to Kanako and spoke: "So, Kanako, it seems you made a fashion disciple, don't you think?". I nudged her arm with my elbow and waited for an answer.

"Sarah is a girl with good taste, just like me...", Kanako answered, lifting her nose. Sometimes, I was able to fade that usual blank face that Kanako has away. It seems that, since the surprise party we made for Kanako, she is integrating even more with us, in spite of keeping that blanky face and wearing that ghoulish clothes.

Keeping on the party, Mutsumi asked for a simple dress, very decorous. Shinobu, according to the Mutsumi's description, drew an yellow dress, with collar and bib regions in white (with an yellow cross in the middle of bib). The dress was lightly tight to the trunk and with a pretty pleated skirt. The hair bands and escarpins, both in yellow, were the props. After the retouching, Mutsumi approved the sketch and commented, very happy: "Ara, ara! I think I'll get very beautiful to Kei-kun!".

Look at that, the turtle girl is showing her ambitions... It's time to prove that I also know how to get pretty. But I wanted something more traditional, so I said to Shinobu that my suit would be inspired by kendo dressing. I asked for a lilac and white chess-style Keiko-Gi 4, with a dark purple Hakama 4. Furthermore, Shinobu drew a big purple lasso in my hair and put traditional sandals with stockings in the feet. Instead of using the traditional canvas, all the suit was designed to be made in silk. Shinobu drew the Hakama waist higher, tied with a nice lasso.

"Shinobu, it's gorgeous! Thank you a lot, really!", I exclaimed, very affected.

"Ah, Motoko-san, don't speak like that, or I'll be gawky… I thank for the compliments. I believe that part of your dressing comes from your good taste, Motoko-san", Shinobu said, very happy. Those words left me very content.

"Now, it's my turn, it's my turn, Shinomu…", Kaolla exclaimed, jumping to Shinobu side.

"Calm down, I'll make your suit right now, fellow...", Shinobu said, trying to calm down Kaolla's impatience. The Kaolla suit shows fittingly her feelings: a white waistcoat, orange bands in hair and the waistcoat collar, a very pleated orange skirt, white socket stockings and orange shoes. Shinobu showed the final art and Kaolla was jumping happily, very proud from her suit.

Well, it was Naru-senpai turn. She got closer to Shinobu and said softly: "Well, Shinobu-chan, it's my turn now… After all, the last ones will be the first ones…".

"Of course, Naru-senpai", Shinobu agreed.

Naru rustled at Shinobu's ear the ideas of what she wanted to wear, and Shinobu was running the sketch. Every time we tried to get closer, Naru-sempai turned to our direction and asked for some privacy, because she would show the drawing after the same was ready. I didn't understand why so much modesty, because she will show the final result to all of us. Well, we stayed at the opposite side of room, waiting the final art get ready. After several minutes, Naru turned and warned: "You can get closer, it's ready!".

Obviously, we got closer to kill the curiosity. For Kami, what kind of suit is that? The Naru suit was so… Provoking, not to say the worst… It was a very pleated blue skirt (and very short too…) and with a small pocket containing a red cross stamped, and very close and above from the pocket there was a heart embroidered in the waist level, with the word "NARU"; the rest of suit was a white bra with two short halfcups, a rollerskate which boot was blue, a red lasso in the neck and other one in hair, beyond white adornments in arms. Even a blue underwear was detailed. For Kami, what an indecorum! I can't resist myself from protesting: "What kind of thing is that, Naru-senpai? This… This… This is indecorous! I can't believe you will use this kind of suit!".

Naru faced me and replied: "Hummm… I think that our dear Motoko-chan is jealous…".

"Yes, yes... It's jealous, jealous, jealous!", Kaolla repeated, happy as always. I think Kaolla understood something I didn't get yet… Kaolla was repeating the work "jealous" until she jumped int my backs, it's not the first time she did something like that with someone.

"Kaolla-san, you like me, don't you?", I asked Kaolla, with a restrained smile.

"Of course, Motoko, I like you a lot!", Kaolla replied, tightening my neck. I had to loosen the hug before I was able to speak; Kaolla showed many times she doesn't have any idea of how strong she is.

"So, say to me: why should I have jealousy from Naru-senpai's suit?", I inquired.

"Because her suit is very lustful and shows all her physical gifts to Keitaro!", Kaolla responded, with a wide open smile. Now I got the subject, that Naru… She was using a dirty move to reconquer Keitaro. I've never thought Naru-senpai would be so low.

"Oh, Naru-san, I'll never have any chance this way…", Mutsumi moaned. It seemed that the contest for Keitaro's heart was very explicit, without makeups.

"Don't worry, Mutsumi-san, it's not just a beautiful body in a flamboyant suit will have a chance to conquer Keitaro", I solaced her. I don't believe it, I'm having a nice judgement about Keitaro… Man, how love can change concepts now solidified.

"Do you think, Motoko-chan? What nice…", Mutsumi sighed relieved.

"But I believe I already got an extra point in the contest, my dear ones…", Naru provoked.

While we were deliberating, Shinobu used the free time to make her own suit. After she was finished, she went in the chat and said: "I've made mine, what do you think?".

We stopped the wrangle and we checked Shinobu's vestments. Man, it's so beautiful. She bottomed her suit in the old western vestment for female housekeepers, but it was tighter to the body and the skirt folds were shorter. The hat looked like a crown and she had long white stockings with waist-bind. In hair, two yellow lassos. The suit was also lustful, but it was more decorous than the Naru suit.

"Wow, Shinomy, it's beautiful! Are you also contesting Keitaro?", Kaolla inquired, leaving the poor Shinobu dismayed. It seemed that Shinobu wanted to disappear into the first sighted hole.

"Very well, the draw sessions is over. Now, I'll arrange the suits needlework. It's good that all of you help Shinobu to project the thematic bar decoration. By the way, let's choose the bar name", Kanako affirmed.

"Well, since I'm the sponsor to the Tea House, I believe I must be the responsible person for the forename. How about… _Lady Haruka & Her Wonderful Girls_? I think that's quite modern", Haruka suggested. After the fact that Haruka translated the proposed name, all the girls raised their thumbs, endorsing the name. It seemed that even the name had sex appeal…

"Well, Haruka-san, it's better we find out how Keitaro will participate. I'm sure he won't waste the opportunity to harass us", Naru said.

"Now, it's not possible... Keitaro went out with some classmates…", Haruka clarified. That thing left girls worried, mainly the beauties triplet that was contesting the love from the most gracious light-headed man of the world; me, Naru and Mutsumi looked to each other, as if the three ones were feeling that there was something else in the fight… If that possibility occurs, the challenge will get more difficult.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'll get back to the training… I need to keep the shape", I warned. Therefore, the other girls also took different routes. I felt that this thematic bar will be more problematic as it seemed to be…

Mas, if it serves to conquer Keitaro's love, everything will be worth…

* * *

_**Chapter written between Dec-30-2004 and Dec-31-2004, and translated between Jun-07-2006 and Jun-26-2006. Some entries must be clarified:**_

**_1 Bogu: the complete equipment for the practice of Kendo, it's constituted by Men (head protector), Kote (it protects hand and forearm), Tare (it protects groin and thigh) and Do (trunk protector)._**

**_2 Escarpin: (it's pronounced "escarpan") it's the female shoe with high heels and it's closed at the fingers and by the sides (a useful information for some misinformed men like me…)._**

**_3 Cheongsam: it's the traditional chinese dress, which is characterized by a high and tight to the neck collar, the sleeves varies according to the season when a woman wants to wear the dress (from very short sleeves to long ones with handles), with buttons in the right side and different lengths (from mid thigh to ankle)._**

**_4 Keiko-Gi and Hakama: respectively, it's the coat and the trousers from kendo vestment._**

_**Who wants to know the vestments that based all this saga, visit the Anime Wallpapers site, into the section Love Hina – page 9 – wallpaper 49. By the way, this episode gave me a lot of work. I had to consult several sites with Japanese and Chinese traditions to find out some peculiarities about referred cultures, beyond some fashion sites. New acknowledgments for all of you for the several reviews you gave for this saga. The Portuguese version is contemplated by Shadowslicer Lucas, thank you man! As I said at other chapters, your reviews work as thermometer – where I can verify if my saga is getting hot or not. Give some review is easy: just choose the option "Submit Review" at the bottom of pages and click!**_

_**If you missed Motoko, this episode had only the point of view from the more elegant kendo fighter from mangás/animes. I hope that Motoko fans really enjoy it, and I give my wishes of a wonderful 2006 from all of you! Enjoy the next mid year! Min'na arigato gosai masu!**_


	10. A New Card in the Pack

**YOUR ORDERS  
Chapter 10: A New Card in the Pack**

PV: KITSUNE

We finally finished the designs of our suits, we just have to make them. I thought the thematic bar could be a salvation to the inn, because it'd attract the attention from all the periphery. After all, who doesn't like to go into a place full of beautiful people, a nice environment and relish all the good and fine things? Speaking about that, I called Haruka-san and said: "Haruka-san, I think we need to talk…".

"And what would that be about?", Haruka asked me.

"It's about what we're gonna sell in the bar. Obviously, if we wanna attract a high level public, we need to offer foods and liquors with high quality, they must be very exquisite", I explained.

"Oh, I see, your preoccupation is pertinent. I don't know yet what I can do, but I think we can contour such situation in a satisfactory way…", Haruka said.

"Well, and how can we do that? I know some liquor sellers, from my experiences as freelancer and divulgation promoter. Maybe they can help us to begin this agreement, but…", I explained to her. Well, I really knew owners from big foods sellers, but I didn't know how I can persuade them to guide a new journey from a bunch of green girls into the entertainment branch. Haruka noted my anxiety and put her hand over my shoulder, smiling lightly.

"Don't you worry, everything has an own time to happen. We are pretty and intelligent, isn't it true? We have to use these attributes to help us. Listen, I also know some sellers… How about making a list of enterprises that can help us to begin our own business? Most of them are men, so we just have to use some of our seductiveness and we can obtain something satisfactory to our place, what do you think?", Haruka commented. She knows as much as I do the tricks used in the business world. After all, how many times did I skin Keitaro using some feminine charm? The personnel works at business world isn't different, you just launch some string and you are able to catch them with a hook.

"Great, Haruka-san! So that's the point, let's use this week to make the arrangements. Obviously, I think just two of us can do this job, because the other ones are busy with classes, and the poor Shinobu have to make our feeding and elaborate our suits", I said. Man, I saw I had so many works to do, and I never was a fan of hard work, but I realize how Keitaro and Shinobu unfold themselves into dual jorneys of work and studying, I felt myself motivated to organize our thematic bar.

Speaking about the devil, look who's coming…

* * *

PV: KEITARO

Wow, what a delightful afternoon! Since the moment I stayed myself away a little from girls's influence, I could realize how is good to stay an afternoon with people from daily acquaintanceship, people who has something in common with me. Of course I'm talking about my classmates. Obviously, the Archaeology school isn't among the most wished schools of Toudai – actually, there are unoccupied vacancies – but the most important thing is that the people who are studying this school really enjoy Archeology. It should be saddening to do something just because it's an easy way to get money or because it's very difficult to enter in the preferred school (and so you must study another school just because "you need to have a bachelor degree").

I used the Sunday to know Tokyo squares and parks with my classmates. How all my classmates were paupers like me, we decided to do anything that didn't involve spending money, or amusements with low costs. The only thing that really cost us a high price was a tour at Tokyo Tower, but I didn't regret; it was a very nice visiting – because I could have a great sight from the city looking from the top. I really paid attention to a colleague of mine, called Mizuho Fujisawa, who seemed to be not enjoying our fun a lot.

When the gang dissipated, I offered myself to bring her home. She tried to foil me using many different ways, until the moment when I got somewhat upset and pushed her to the limits: "I'm sorry if I'm such a meddler, but I'd really like to know why you don't want to have my company… You don't have to lie to me, I just wanna help you…".

And she gave me an answer, maybe something I didn't really need to hear. She just looked at me and said, with eyes somewhat tearful: "It's the fact I divided the apartment I rent with two other girls, but they got degrees and I'm alone… I'll have to leave, because I don't have the means to rent it alone… And I don't know where I can go… Are you satisfied now?".

I got quite touched, because I felt I was meddling in subjects that were none of my business. She was sobbing due to the abundant crying, so I touched her on the shoulder and said: "I beg you for excuse again, I made you upset… Let me help you, please, maybe it's the only way to repair what I have done…".

"I must beg you for excuses, you just were trying to help me, and I scolded you because I didn't want nobody meddling in my business… But I see you are worried about me, and I thank you for your attention", Mizuho unburdened, giving a shy smile. That thing made me calm down, because I was in panic. I went too far from the limits, so I needed to help her to get out from that situation.

"Don't you make ads in Toudai? Maybe there's someone who wants to rent a place with you…", I proposed her.

"There's no time for it, I need to hand over the place tomorrow, and I'd already tried to use this kind of resource, but it didn't work out. Nobody looked for me, and now I must leave the place without any idea where I can go", Mizuho explained.

"Ah, how much do you spend monthly, if you allow me to make this question...", I inquired her.

"Well, I spend 20000 yen with rent and condominium taxes, and this was the value spent for any girl, of course… It was an apartment with two bedrooms, and I divided one of them with one of the girls. Adding food, transport and basic counts, I think the value is about 50000 yen per month. I'm from a family with low resources, Keitaro-san. I don't know what to do", Mizuho told me.

"Wait a moment, Fujisawa-san, but what do you think about spending the same 20000 yenes per month, including an individual bedroom, four daily meals very well done, fifteen minutes of phone per day, plus water and light costs?", I asked her. She looked at me with a little of discredit.

"I don't believe there's a place with so many services costing only 20000 yenes per month. Where's this place?", Mizuho asked me, showing happiness in her face.

"It's the inn run by me and my sister, the Hinata-sou. There are some empty rooms, I can put you over there. What do you think? I'll speak with my aunt and we'll set the furnishings changed tomorrow", I said to her. Man, it's difficult to see a smile like that.

"Thank you, Kei-kun...", Mizuho said, hugging me softly. But there's something strange… Kei-kun? Since when does she call me like that? I've never been so close to my classmates.

"Kei... kun?', I asked, somewhat disturbed. She noted my aspect of doubt and undid the hug, staying in a position of retraction.

"Thousands of apologies, Keitaro-san... I don't know why I said 'Kei-kun'… But it's funny, it's just as if I already knew you before in some place… You said 'Hinata-sou', didn't you?", Mizuho inquired of me, with curiosity in her aspect.

"Yes, I Said 'Hinata-sou'… It's a property from my family, the Urashima family… Does this name sound familiar to you?", I said, a kind of curious.

"It did so, I'll try to recall from where I know the name Hinata-sou…", Mizuho said, smiling, "Well, Keitaro-san, I think you can join me now to go to my apartment".

"That's nice, but if you want, you can call me Kei-kun... I don't care…", I affirmed her, giving a smile back. Thinking about what she spoke, she isn't so strange to me… From where did I know Mizuho? For a moment, I felt myself so nostalgic…

The building where she lives stays very near to Toudai, but the place isn't magnificent at all. Contrariwise, it seems to be a popular dwelling center, with several blocks containing two floors each one. She invited me to know the place, but I had to refuse; I alleged it was too late and I needed to go back home, or my aunt would start to think silly things. Indeed, I felt myself somewhat intimidated, I thought I've done enough for her, I didn't want to bother her even more today.

"So, that's right, Fujisawa-san. Tomorrow you can make the change to the Hinata-sou, right?", I said to her, with a kind of apprehension.

"That's fine, Kei-kun... You can call me Mizuho, ok? And you don't need to be apprehensive, I did already tell you it's everything fine, I thank you the attention", she responded me, finishing the sentence with a sweet kiss in my face. I confess I always get ashamed at these moments. She laughed softly, hiding the smile with her hand.

After we waved goodbye to each other, I managed to go back home. After all, Haruka-san could be really worried about me. During the journey, I was thinking about what I could do from now on. Girls were strange, and there was this thematic bar too. I didn't know why, but I had an unpleasant feeling, as if I was foreseeing something gone wrong in the girls' enterprise. Certainly, I'm not against that business, but I also felt that I shouldn't join it. In the last days, I didn't feel good at the Hinata-sou.

Speaking about Hinata-sou, soon I got home. I saw some lights turned on at the Tea House. Haruka must be in a meeting with someone, because she doesn't open in Sundays. I begged leave to enter, it was when I realized the girls were out there. I felt myself quite constrained.

"Keitaro! How're you doing?", Kaolla screamed, flying against me. If I didn't do Jeet Kune Do classes with Seta-san, the forevermore browned girl's flying kick would hit me directly. I grabbed her and spun her into the air, putting her in the ground. So she screamed: "Keitaro, I love it! Let's repeat it!".

"Not now, Su-chan... I need to rest", I explained to the Indian featured girl.

"Hi, Kei-kun! We missed you! Are you having a walk?", Mutsumi-san inquired me, using the affectionate way she always has.

"Well, sorry, but I'm tired… I think we can have a chat another time… Ah, Haruka-san?", I spoke. The attempt of avoiding a chat clearly let the girls with long faces, expect for the Kaolla-chan's eternal smile.

"Yes, Keitaro?", Haruka replied.

"We need to make a change, because we'll have a new tenant from tomorrow on", I explained her. Girls were looking with surprise, so the quiz didn't wait too long to start.

"Who's she?", Naru asked, showing some anger.

"What's her occupation?", Kitsune asked me, appearing to be doubtful.

"Has she a good temper?", Motoko inquired of me, keeping a serious aspect.

"Does she like to have new friends?", Mutsumi wanted to know, smiling and putting her right hand in the face.

"Is she boring?', Sarah asked me, making her usual defiant expression.

"What's her name?", Shinobu inquired of me, very shy.

"Is she beautiful?", Kaolla asked me. This was the critical question, because all girls looked to Kaolla, and they turned to face me again, showing inquisitive aspects.

"People, tomorrow I'll show her to all of you... But you don't need to worry, she seemed to me being someone nice, ok?", I affirmed, trying to avoid more problems. It's not so hard to imagine what the Hinata-sou tenants could make when they are hot tempered. So I completed: "I wish a good night for all of you, see you".

So I went to my bedroom. I didn't wanna have a conversation like that. Mainly with them. Every time I start a discussion with girls, I get myself into a trouble. Today, I don't wanna fly away in the skies.

* * *

PV: KITSUNE

The same way I saw Keitaro come in, I saw Keitaro go out. I looked to other girls, and I noted they were somewhat disappointed with the fact that Kanrinrin didn't want to have a long talk. I felt this situation will give more chapters…

Well, it's not my problem if a new tenant is coming. This is something desired by Kanako, isn't it? The only thing were really concerning me was the thematic bar. It'll be the first business I manage; it's obvious I'll have Haruka-san's help (because she owns the place), but I'm a rookie as administratrix. Well, I worked as bartender before, so this is thing I'll make easily…

After the moment when Keitaro went out from the room, Haruka-san decided to finish the meeting and said she wanted to go out too. We thanked for the Haruka hospitality and we went back to the inn. In the way, I got closer to Shinobu and asked: "Shinobu-chan, when will the suits be ready for use?".

"Oh, Kitsune-san, I don't have an exact date to finish, but I'll try to have everything ready till Thursday, is it ok for you?", Shinobu responded me.

"Of course, my dear. If you think you can't afford the task, ask for some help from Kaolla or Sarah. I believe they won't deny any help to you…", I affirmed.

"That's ok, Kitsune-san, you don't need to worry so much. I believe I'll be able to finish the suits by Thursday… I think the most important thing is getting some help from girls to adorn the place to receive the clients on Friday night…", Shinobu explained me.

"Well, this is a thing you can count on with my work. It's good to talk to you, Shinobu…", I said to her. As always, she got very flushed.

"Oh, Kitsune-san, what'll be the situation for the new tenant?", Shinobu inquired me. That question was very sudden.

"What do you mean, darling?', I asked her.

"Well, this new tenant will be a part of the Hinata-sou… Will she join the thematic bar?", Shinobu completed.

"Ah, this subject… For a while, she don't… Let's set her apart for a while… Let's see how she is in her behaviour, before we can count on her", I answered.

"Hmm, it's all right... Well, I think it's time to sleep, because this week will be long. See you soon, Kitsune-san!", Shinobu dismissed me.

"See you tomorrow, Shinobu-chan... Have nice dreams!", I said to her.

I'm waiting that our dream of making a successful thematic bar to all of us comes true. Otherwise, I believe your life at Hinata-sou will be more expensive than now…

- X -

_**Chapter written in Feb-01-2005, and translated between Jun-26-2006 and Jun-27-2006. Sorry about my lateness, but I was studying a lot and I was busy making lots of chapters to the original version in Portuguese. Well, it's a heavy job: I need to write something despite my lack of imagination, and I need to translate what I wrote to English (of course, I have some help from Martin Gradwell, due to the fact I'm not an English native speaker). I'm trying to translate as many chapters as I can do. I never thought that writing would be so difficult.**_

_**Oh, the character Mizuho Fujisawa is in the game Love Hina Smile Again (for Dreamcast), beyond the fact she is the girl that appears in the coloured pages from the mangá's last book. She is even a theme of discussion in the Love Hina forums, because nobody knew who's the girl with brown hair appearing in two coloured pictures from "Photographs Album"(she is using veil and garland in one picture, with Naru and Mutsumi; in other one, she is using swimsuit and she's lying down in a bed, also near to Naru and Mutsumi). For more informations, just follow this saga!**_

_**I considered Y$ 40 R$ 1,00 (I used the approximate quotation from Jan-31-2005 between Japanese and Brazilian currency) to make the calculation for the costs. And I must thank GlazedAndConfused, because he always was able to help as beta reader… But Martin Gradwell is doing it again!  
**_


	11. The Legend of Mizuho Fujisawa

**YOUR ORDERS  
Chapter 11: The Legend of Mizuho Fujisawa**

PV: MIZUHO

This is a never stopping world! I thought that was only an imaginary memory from my childhood, those sorts of mementos where we can't distinguish very well what was real and what we created as a way to trying "to complete" the gaps from such old memories. After all, everything happened at a time of life when the cognition and the long term memory still aren't well created, giving place to the imagination.

But, this time, it wasn't just a non focused memory, it was a real memory. I always had in my mind that I promised to a sweet boy that I'd enter with him into Toudai. I remembered vaguely from Hinata-sou, that my parents lived very near from that place. After my father's death, my mother had to go away, searching for a job that could sustain me and my little brother adequately. Otherwise, today my brother isn't as little as that time, he's 18 years old and didn't want to study at some college. He works in marketing, acting as a commercial commissary. He helps me to finish my college, together with my mother. He can earn good commissions from every business he takes part.

I always told him about my promise, that I'd find someday the Hinata-sou's boy for who I promised to have a date if we'd enter to Toudai. My brother always called me a dreamer, that I should seek for a catch. If I let him guide my life, he'd choose a healthy man; after all, he always said that I didn't have to go by all this cash trouble. But I never give a damn for that stuff, I promised my heart to that boy, and I always dreamt of finding him.

Well, I'm studying at the History college, but I have lots of classes in common with Archeology and Political Sciences, and I had never realized that a boy little integrated with the rest of the class could be the boy from my promise. Keitaro Urashima, so you were the boy? I say again, this is a never stopping world! He turned into a very handsome man, those eyeglasses give him some charm…

He walked with some girls that aren't strangers to me too… I think they also frequented the Hinata-sou. One of them even had a Liddo-kun, and the other one had difficulty speaking. I remembered when I said that _"you know that, if two people with a real love for each other enter together to Toudai, they'll be happy forever?"_, both of them stayed looking at me and they also made the promise. At that time, it'd be just a thing of flirting people, but today – if he carried out the promise for the three girls – would be polygamy… And I'm not ready to divide an object of love.

But, do I really love him? After all, this thing happened 20 years ago, approximately… What do I really feel to him now? Kei-kun seemed to be someone very gentle, but is there something beyond that? I don't think so, because it was so many years without seeing him, without feeling him, without touching him. So, why is my heart beating so fast? Can it be the old flame lighting again? I needed to walk more with him, and so I'll be sure of it.

And opportunities won't be missed, because tomorrow I'll go live at the Hinata-sou… Ah, I need to warn my brother and my mother about the changing. I grabbed my cel phone and I called to my brother first.

"Hello, Koichi! How are you, lil' brother?", I greeted him.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'm sorry, but I'm going out right now to the night… If you want to talk something with me, I think you must be quick…", Koichi said to me.

"There's no problem, I just wanna let you know that I solved my problem! I'm going to live in a female inn, it'll be very nice!", I affirmed.

"Well, how could you solve so fast... After all, you were waiving for a good time the apartment case, and you could find out a female inn so suddenly? What kind of magic was that?", Koichi derided me.

"Ah, there's a colleague that pointed out to me this inn, he's the manager from out there…", I explained.

"Wait a moment, a man is managing a female inn? Don't you think that's a quite bizarre?", Koichi retorted.

"Stop with that, Koichi! He's a very gentle man, do you read me? I know that to make a choice very well, do you copy that?", I answered.

"Is this some kind of an indirect mockery?", Koichi scolded, with an accent full of pain.

"Oh, please... You know I really like you, brother! I didn't have the purpose of hurting you… If you like what you do, that's what really matters to me…", I responded, with an accent of moan.

"That's ok, I forgive you this time…", Koichi replied, with a fake accent of menace. That was something usual from him. So he continued: "But… where would this place with thousands of pleasures be?".

"It's the Hinata-sou! Mom lived near there... It's a very pleasant place!", I answered, very happy.

"I don't remember... Well, I was so small when mom went to Kashima… I hope you made a good choice…", Koichi said to me, with a voice tone somewhat cagy.

"Everything is fine, don't you worry… I'll warn mom, ok? Kisses, and avoid doing anything silly, ok? I'm very afar from you if you need my help to get you out of jail…", I dismissed him, making a joke.

"And since when was I in a chain gang? It's better I hang up, before you send me a curse… Goodbye, lil' sister!", Koichi dismissed me.

"See you!", I said, hanging up the cell phone. Furthermore, this cell was also a gift he gave me… Koichi always gave me everything he could, so my adoration for him didn't come from nothing.

Well, after that, I also spoke a lot with mom... She sounded pretty nostalgic, when I commented that I'd live in Hinata-sou. I think she's missing my daddy. I talked to her a little, because I was very tired and I needed to be ready to make the change tomorrow. And I need to prepare my soul to get closer to Kei-kun.

* * *

PV: HARUKA

Even now, I don't understand exactly what Keitaro wants from Hinata-sou girls... He pushed a situation which girls had to make some truce, and he still neglects to get closer to them. And as an addition to make the climate better, he got a new client from nowhere. I've never imagined Keitaro could turn into someone so good for bluffing, and I've even gotten how's the highest tension level he can suffer without breaking himself.

Well, before I could be able to judge the issue, I managed to know even more about the new tenant. I knocked at Keitaro's bedroom door and I begged leave to come in. Keitaro was ready to sleep, but I stayed at the bedroom and I decided to have a chat about the new tenant.

"Keitaro, could you say, to me at least, who'll be the new tenant? Is it someone trusty, at least?", I inquired, very worried, because I don't know if I can trust at my cousin's abilities to make evaluation.

"Ah, of course you can. It's a very lovable girl, who needs some place to stay, because she doesn't have any conditions to keep at her own the apartment where she lives…", Keitaro explain to me. But it wasn't enough for me.

"Right... But, what do you know about her?", I asked, anxious for more informations.

"Let me see... She's studying History, she'll get degree at same year I'll do it, it was my classmate in several classes, it's a person who gets superb grades, she even took part in so many research groups and seminars, and she's very beautiful…", Keitaro said. The last reference said by him can provoke a real revolution in Hinata-sou…

"And what's her name by the way?", I proceeded the interrogation.

"Man, I don't know why so many preoccupations, Haruka-san... I thought we needed some clients, and she's coming at a good time", Keitaro retorted. A new client can be good for financial business, but I don't know if it's something suitable for love business.

"As I said, all this estate belongs to the Urashima family. So, I get concerned about the sort of person that is coming in this place", I explained, without any longer explanations.

"Sorry, Haruka-san, but I've never chosen the clients you may attend or not at the Tea House, and either I'll choose the sort of clientele allowed to come in the next thematic bar", Keitaro retorted, making an authentic checkmate. Since when had that brat acquired so fierce a tongue?

"It's allright, I'll not make any other qustions about it... And if you wanna get apart from me, it's not a problem…", I affirmed, showing I was very upset. I don't admit them treating me like garbage. When I was leaving the place, Keitaro reached me in the shoulder.

"Sorry, Haruka-san, it wasn't my purpose to be rude to you… Forgive me, please…", Keitaro begged, making a sad expression.

"Ok, Keitaro... But never respond to me like you did. I'm a sister of your father, you must be respectful with me at least. When they expelled you from their home, me and grandma Hina gave you a safe place to stay. Learn how to be grateful with people, or people won't be honest with you", I affirmed, making very clear what I thought about his attitude. "And the next time you act like that to me, I won't have any fear of using brute force, got it?".

"I got it, Haruka-san...", Keitaro said to me, very constrained. I think I went too far this time, but he asked for it.

"Well, throwing away our little argument, you haven't told me the next tenant's name, Keitaro", I said calmly, trying to get rid of the previous unpleasant state.

"Oh, yes... Her name is Mizuho Fujisawa, and she told me her family lived around the neighbourhood… Have you ever heard something about it, Haruka-san?", Keitaro said to me. That name, Mizuho Fujisawa. I don't believe it! I was lightly shocked when I heard that surname. It was one of the girls who used to play with Keitaro when he was a very young boy.

"Yes... I think so... I recall a family who had this surname, but the husband died and the widow had to go away… This thing happened many years ago", I explained, clearly omitting some facts. If this girl also made the promise, I believe there's coming a new competition to the other girls from the inn.

"It's funny, I can't remember her… But she's very lovable, and I believe it'll be nice to live with her", Keitaro affirmed me. I didn't think that way.

"You're the manager, if you're right she'll be a trusty tenant, I don't have any against this fact. I think it's better to leave you alone to sleep, because the week is just starting. See you later, Keitaro", I dismissed him.

"See you soon, Haruka-san", Keitaro replied.

Hell, this is a small world... I've thought I'd never hear Mizuho Fujisawa's name. It doesn't mean I didn't like her, but the current status wasn't good. Girls wanted to conquer Keitaro's heart, and a high level rival came from nowhere.

I just wished to see where this story will end up...

* * *

_**Chapter written in Feb-04-2005, and translated between Jun-26-2006 and Jun-29-2006. Putting Mizuho into the saga gave me a new strength to keep writing. She'll be another character to increase a new challenge for Keitaro's heart. Suddenly, new plots will come to involve other girls… **_

_**I'm very proud of receiving so many reviews. In Portuguese version, Shadowslicer Lucas is a loyal esquire for fanfics writers. In the English version, there are so many people giving me some good vibrations. Your reviews help me to know what's the good and what I need to change… Your reviews can create polemics, or they just can serve as compliment. These things help a weekend writer as me to produce even more and more.**_


	12. Green Flag

**YOUR ORDERS  
Chapter 12: Green Flag**

PV: MIZUHO

This was a special Monday, because it was the day when I came back to Hinata-sou. It was practically twenty years ago since I put my feet in the said building. I didn't even pay attention at classes, due to the anxiety of change and to the wish of knowing who would be my inn inmates. I didn't have any idea how I would be accepted, if the old tenants would like me… Change is always complicated.

The day seemed to run slow to me. I can't wait any longer the time of change. When the study day is over, I came back home hurry. When I arrived at the building I'd leave, I saw a small truck stopped in front of the said place. A woman seemingly a little older than me and a driver were inside the truck. Outside the truck was Keitaro, waving to me after sighting me.

"Hi, Mizuho! Ready for change?", Keitaro screamed, very cheerful.

"Wow, it's really a nice thing to work with effective people! How long were you waiting for me?", I inquired, quite happy.

"About a half hour, I think. Ah, let me introduce to you someone, this is my aunt, but she likes to be called Haruka-san…", Keitaro affirmed, somewhat humorous. It was the sufficient time for the woman hit him at the head top.

"Hey, this hurts!", I screamed, very worried about Kei-kun's integrity.

"Don't you worry, he's immortal", that Haruka said to me, leaving the truck. She got closer to me and offered her hand to me, "Greetings, I hope we can become friends".

I greeted her and retorted: "I hope so… But it's strange, I think I remember you… You always walked along an old woman, didn't you?".

Haruka smiled and answered me: "Yes, that woman is grandma Hina, the inn's owner. She left her grandchildren as managers from the place and went out for travelling. I did just hope you refer to that woman with more respect, because she's my grandmother and my mentor".

"Of course I do, don't you worry about that, Haruka-san… Ah, who's this senior?", I asked, very inquisitive.

"Ah, I hired this senior to carry out the move. Don't you worry, the change is already paid. This cost will be arranged during your life in Hinata-sou", Haruka explained to me.

Keitaro got closer to me, put his hand in my shoulder and asked: "And so, Mizuho, let's put your stuff at the truck?".

I can't help myself from smiling and affirmed: "Of course, Kei-kun! Let's go!".

It also was inevitable to watch Haruka's perplexity when the said person commented to Keitaro: "Mizuho? Kei-kun? Are both of you so close like that to exchange intimacies?". I smiled, but Keitaro got quite ruddy. Man, if he got more red than that he could be mistaken for a tomato and get a place in a salad.

Apart from that, everything else was very easy. How I had few things to carry on, we didn't wait so long to set the apartment empty. After we carried out everything, I looked at the empty apartment. Man, it was so many parties at that place, I felt I'd miss that place. But I took a long breath and looked confident straight ahead, because I could feel I'd have new experiences in Hinata-sou.

"Friends, I'll join to you soon, I just want to say goodbye for this place, alright?", I begged them. As soon as they left me alone, I looked at the empty apartment for the last time, locked the door, closed my eyes, took a long breath and said to myself: "Welcome to a new life. Mizuho, you deserve it!".

* * *

PV: HARUKA

Hmm, Mizuho-san is more pretty than ever. I recalled she was a kid very different to the other ones, and now she is beautiful now. Until now, I didn't realize any defects coming from her. She's determined, confident and very happy. Man, now I really realized the contest will get very heavy to the Hinata-sou old tenants.

During the route to Hinata-sou, Mizuho told us several things about her life, she proved she knew to tell jokes better than anyone else, she gave her opinion about several current topics… In the end, it was a very enjoyable chat. When appeared the mount where the Hinata-sou is placed, Mizuho practically jumped out of the seat and screamed: "Now I remember! It's the Hinata-sou, isn't it? It's a pretty building yet!".

"The only difference is the Hinata-sou was a hot springs hotel at that time, and today is a female inn. But the rest is the same, Mizuho-san", I explained.

"Please, Haruka-san, you can call me Mizuho, I don't like formality so much", Mizuho affirmed me, with a cheerful smile. I can't help myself of smiling, albeit I always keep a certain control about my visage, because I've never liked exaggerations.

"Can I ask you something, Mizuho?", I inquired her.

"Of course you do, Haruka-san!", Mizuho answered me.

"Are you dating right now?", I provoked her.

She gave a little smile and spoke: "No, I don't have any dear lover right now. But I already have a candidate…".

That answer was baffling. I decided to push the game and risked a new question: "How long are you in love to him?".

She stared me softly and answered: "Oh, I'm in love to him almost my entire life". That answer had not even a slice bit of doubt to me. Of course, Keitaro was the only person who didn't get the point.

"I hope you'll be able to conquer the love from this guy some day", Keitaro said, trying to be nice.

"I hope so, Kei-kun...", Mizuho affirmed, getting ruddy. Man, how could Keitaro be so light headed and not get the obvious?

Well, after a trip without any event, we finally arrived at Hinata-sou. Girls were in front of the access, acting as a welcome band. Keitaro left the truck first and I left it after him. It was the moment I nudged Keitaro.

"Oh, yes! Girls, I wanna introduce to all of you the new tenant of Hinata-sou! Please, you can step down…", Keitaro said, offering his hand to help Mizuho. When she stepped down from the cabin, there was a deadly silence in Hinata-sou stairways. Keitaro then completed: "Girls, she's Mizuho Fujisawa. Be nice with her, please…". Well, I thought a little unsuitable the last sentence… Anyone who didn't know that girls could think they are people-shaped monsters. Well, sometimes they act as mythological beings.

"Hmm, hello everyone... It'll be a pleasure to live with all of you in Hinata-sou!", Mizuho greeted, cheerfully. There was a little delay to girls leave the condition of almost narcolepsy they were.

"Hello, Fujisawa-sama... I'm Shinobu Maehara, and be welcome!", Shinbou spoke, somewhat frightened to Mizuho. I wished to discover what astonished Shinobu…

"Hello, I'm Mitsune Konno, but you can call me Kitsune... It's a pleasure to know you!", Kitsune said, looking to her as if she met her before.

"I'm Motoko Aoyama, I hope you feel comfortable in Hinata-sou", Motoko said, wearing the kendo suit and with a serious aspect.

"Ara, ara! I'm Mutsumi Otohime, and I like to make new friends! Be welcome to Hinata-sou", Mutsumi said, showing all the kindness she has. I don't know if Mutsumi recognized her at that moment, I believe she did it. Mutsumi can seem to be light headed, but she isn't as absent minded as she seemed to be.

"Hi! I'm Sarah McDougal, I hope you are funny!", Sarah said, showing she needed more than a smile to be pleased. Mizuho didn't get any shaken, contrariwise, she widened the smile.

"Hi, I'm Naru Narusegawa. Be welcome...", Naru stated, somewhat bashful. Being as mysterious as she was, it was difficult to know if Naru recognized her.

"Hi, I'm Kaolla Su! Let's be friends?", Kaolla queried, shining her eyes. Kaolla got closer to Mizuho and leaned her face against the newcomer's face, and completed: "Wow, what a soft skin! You're so beautiful!".

"Well, I think all of you introduced yourselves by now, it's time to Mizuho's move. Who'd like to help?", Keitaro inquired, trying to move on the gang. All of them offered themselves to help. We had to use a more precipitous road to put the truck in front of Hinata-sou.

Girls were very helpful during the change and the arrangement of room where Mizuho will live. Until that moment, no problem had arisen, and I thought it was a very good thing. The Hinata-sou climate wasn't as good as I desired, and I believed it was just a matter of time to happen new troubles. I just wanted a peace moment, I always hated troubles – but if I get into a problem, I challenge it until the end, because loose ends are worse than the trouble ifself.

After the move is over, we dispatched the truck and I came back to Tea House, because I had to prepare the place to receive the clients tonight. I just wished Mizuho's first night at the inn was easy, nothing more.

* * *

PV: NARU

Ah, we finally finished Mizuho-san's move. What a strange thing, she looked like so familiar. During all the move, I fitted her for some instants and tried to remember her, from where I knew her. When I realized it was useless, I decided to focus my efforts in the move.

After the moment when Haruka-san left us, Kitsune proposed we made a welcome dinner to Mizuho, what it was easily accepted. At last, after so much work, we deserved a full meal. Shinobu was going to the kitchen, when Motoko insisted she could help, because the day had been so tiresome. Shinobu accepted the help and both girls were to the kitchen.

It was the moment when I realized Mizuho wasn't in the main room with us. So, I asked: "Does someone know where Mizuho-san is? It would be interesting she was here to talk a little".

"I don't know, but I think she came back to the room, I think she needed the get everything ready for tomorrow's classes, or something like that", Kaolla responded, sitting in the sofa like a puppy.

Mutsumi got closer to me and suggested: "Hey, Naru-san, how about going to Mizuho-san's room and invite her to step down? I think she can arrange her stuff later, don't you think?".

"Of course, Mutsumi-san. Let's go", I answered cheerfully, albeit I was suspicious it wasn't the only thing Mutsumi wanted to make. While we climbed the stairs, Mutsumi nudged me in the hip and I whispered: "And so, Mutsumi-san, what do you want?".

"Don't you think Mizuho-san is someone very familiar to us?", Mutsumi inquired of me. In fact, I also had the suspicion that Mizuho wasn't a stranger to me. I nodded positively to Mutsumi.

"So, do you think she passed thru our lives before too?", I completed. Mutsumi gave me back the nod. After she nodded, I said: "And you wanna talk about that with Mizuho?".

At that moment, we were in front of the door from Mizuho's room. Mutsumi said then: "Yes, I wanna know if she passed here before. I think it's a funny thing, ara ara!", While I knocked on the door, I laughed to myself, because Mutsumi keeps herself kind and smiling even in moments of tension.

It didn't take too long to Mizuho open the door e asked: "Mutsumi-san? Naru-san? Would you like to talk to me?'.

"Yes, Mizuho-san! Can we get in?", I asked. Mizuho lengthened her arm, giving permission. She was as funny as Mutsumi was, but she didn't seem to have the same innocent way the turtle girl had. She seemed to be more… daring, if I can put it that way. After the moment me and Mutsumi got in, I checked the room and completed: "Oh, now I paid more attention than before, I see your room is well arranged, Mizuho-san!".

"Ara, ara! Really, you have a good taste to choose the furnishings!", Mutsumi added.

"Hmm, my newer brother helped me to buy them. I like them very much, indeed! But it don't seem to me you want to talk about my tastes…", Mizuho affirmed. As I thought, she's not a fool. She's a person who seemed to be satisfied with her own life, but I could get a slight trace of second intentions. She'll be an interesting person to live with.

"Wow, Mizuho-san! You're really observant! We really have a doubt!", Mutsumi said, gaping. I found out that Mutsumi didn't expect Mizuho was so clever to apprehend things.

"And what would this doubt be?", Mizuho inquired. It's time for truth…

NEXT...

* * *

**_Chapter written between Feb-04-2005 and Feb-07-2005, and translated in Jun-30-2006. I used Mizuho as a person to provoke changes in the plot. And she's making a good job, isn't she? I'm using the time before I start my period as trainee (I'll get degree in Medicine in 2007). I don't know how much readers my saga have around the world, but I really thank all of you. I hope my saga is fulfilling your expectations… Min'na arigatou gosai masu!_**

_**In the Portuguese version, someone asked me where all my imagination come from. Lavoisier once said: "In the world, nothing is created and nothing is destroyed, everthing is transformed". The main idea came from a wallpaper, I got some inspiration from several fanfics and I just made my work. Everything about Love Hina I saw on internet inspired me to write what I wrote in this saga. If you're a person where it's easy to turn ideas into words, the story comes naturally. I don't believe in "gift", everything needs training – even writing. "Gift" is just a name to any human ability that can be trained and upgraded. If you want, you can make nice pieces of art, you don't need to be Shakespeare or Goethe.**_

_**P.S.: "green flag" is a device used by Brazilian lifeguards to indicate the beach located near to lifeguards stations is appropriate for swimming.**_


	13. Yellow Flag

**YOUR ORDERS  
Chapter 13: Yellow Flag**

PV: NARU

"And what would this doubt be?", Mizuho inquired. It's time for truth…

"Ara, ara! Have you ever lived here before?", Mutsumi asked, straightforwardly. When she wants, the turtle girl knows how to make a score. And she completed: "I ask you that because your feature isn't strange to me".

Mizuho smiled. It seemed she liked Mutsumi's frankness. Smiling, she answered: "Of course, Mutsumi-san, I lived in the vicinity, so many years ago… Until my father died and my mother was obliged to move on, because she needed a better job to support me and my brother".

"Oh, so you knew Hinata-sou already...", I said, getting astonished with Mizuho's revelation.

"Yes, and I remember a very special boy, for whom I made a promise, called Kei-kun… Would he be Keitaro Urashima-san, wouldn't he?", Mizuho inquired, keeping the smile.

"Ara, ara! So... So it was you who Said those things about Toudai, wasn't it? You said about love realization between a pair of lovers if they'd come in to Toudai, and so me and Naru made the same promise! Ara, ara, what an exciting event!", Mutsumi affirmed, with her eyes wide open due to the emotion. Mutsumi can stir emotions even to the birds singing, can you imagine that?

"I see, so you were also there... It's the girl missing in the promise episode. A promise made in childhood is a strange thing, don't you think?", I said, trying to suppress my apprehension. I felt something from Mizuho was disturbing me.

"It can be a silly promise to you, Naru-san, but I have the intention to carry it out… After all, I never was able to make a bond with anyone due to that promise. And I think that a man's heart can't be shared with anyone else, don't you think Mutsumi-san?", Mizuho responded, giving a cue to Mutsumi.

"Yes, I think so... Although I'm in love with Kei-kun yet, I don't care who'll be his match… He'll just be unapproachable to me… But, if he's fine, it's the only thing that really matters to me", Mutsumi said, somewhat surprised with the way tracked by the chat.

"Yes, I didn't share my lover with anyone", I deliberated dryly. If the chat followed those destinations, I stated very clear my boundary mark.

"Is Kei-kun dating someone, Naru-san?", Mizuho asked me. Damn, I was in a dead end. If that problem I had with him didn't happen, maybe the answer was what I wanted to stay. But it wasn't the case…

"No, Mizuho-san, he's alone at the present moment…", I answered, with a kind of coldness.

"Great, so I'll try to conquer him, it'll be funny!", Mizuho affirmed, very happy. What a damn, another trouble in my life, a new rival for me.

"That's good, Mizuho-san, join the team!", Mutsumi spoke, very content. Mutsumi entwined her right arm around Mizuho's left arm and led her to outside the room. I decided to follow her, because Mutsumi's sentence left me a little confused.

"Mu-Mu-Mutsumi-san, what sort of team are you talking about?", I asked, but with no intention of listening to the answer. If the reply was what I thought, it was a hard thing to listen all the time…

"Ara, ara! The 'Kei-kun's heart captors' team, Naru-san! All of us are included on it. If you don't have the means to oppose the enemy, join his team. But I believe that, afterward, it's any girl fighting for her own happiness…", Mutsumi explained me.

"Mutsumi-san, I think each girl is fighting for her own happiness from now on", I tried to correct her. Mutsumi looked to me confident.

"No, Naru-san. First, we need to join forces to outdo Kei-kun's opposition about getting closer to us; after that, any girl strikes on her own. He won't talk to us while we can't recover his trust on us", Mutsumi explained me.

More and more I'm sure that Mutsumi-san isn't as silly as I imagined…

* * *

PV: SHINOBU

Wow, I finally made dinner ready. Sure, thanks for Motoko-san's help. In the last time, Motoko upgraded some abilities non-related with martial arts. Cooking was one of them. Motoko decided to help me, and she always paid attention to what I have done, she asked everything about the details. Motoko have always been a dedicated girl and, since the moment when Urashima-senpai had no pair, she got more dedicated than ever. There was a moment when Motoko asked me something, so I asked and then I straggled from the thing I was making.

"Oh, Motoko-san, what thing would I do now?", I asked, very worried. I've always been afraid of making big mistakes.

"Sorry, Shinobu-chan, I don't stop making you so many questions, don't I? I was able to confuse you after so many questions… I'm so sorry", Motoko said, using the solemn mode she always did, making a bow.

"What's that, Motoko-san! You can ask me as you wish to, I don't care… The problem is that I missed the line, just like that, I don't like to make things that I won't be able to repair…", I explained.

"Shinobu-chan, life is full of small and big mistakes… And all of them have some solution. The only think without any solution is death. The rest, we can coutour some way. Due to that, don't be afraid of mistakes, Shinobu-chan. I had been afraid of making mistakes, and I've kept myself off from Urashima-senpai…", Motoko revealed, somewhat joyless. I had always known Motoko was in love to senpai too, and I had understood what she meant. She was afraid of taking that love on, and she have kept off from Keitaro-senpai. Some sparse tears insisted to roll down in the kendo practicer's face, what became a subject of worry to me.

"Mo-Motoko-san, don't be like that... Now Urashima-senpai is free to go, try to conquer him this time! You're so beautiful and dedicated, you have lots of chance to amaze him", I solaced her.

"Shinobu-chan, I envy you. Despite the fact I love him, you don't care if another woman stays with him. This is rare happening today, my friend… I can't live without him, but…", Motoko whispered, with a hindered voice.

"But... you don't have the courage to say it, don't you? Motoko-san, what really matters to me is seeing senpai happy! And I know you can make him very happy. Wherefore, I'll be calm if you'll stay with him", I explained. I tried to end that chat, so I said: "Motoko-san, if we stay here making moans, dinner won't be ready. I think all the girls will have a chance to conquer him, all the girls will make up to the thematic bar… Enjoy this chance!". I wished the sentence could make her happy.

"Thank you, Shinobu-chan. Only you can beef up my morale in days like these…", Motoko said, smiling softly. As it happens, a sad helper isn't a prudent thing…

"As it happens, Motoko-san. I don't like to see anyone sad. Let's finish the dinner, I think I remember where I stopped…", I affirmed, trying to escape from that chat. But it seemed the chat didn't want to go away.

"Ok, but now I was thinking: this Mizuho appeared… Will she try something too? She seemed to have a great confidence about herself… If she want to be a couple to Urashima-senpai, it'll be one more problem", Motoko explained to me. Yes, so many worries made sense.

"Yes, but I believe all the girls have the same chance... Maybe Naru-san is taken aback, and Kanako-san indeed doesn't have any chance. I'm so sad about Kanako-san, because she's only deluding herself; he sees her as a sister, but she always tries on. Well, Sarah, Kaolla and I were too young for him… Just you, Mutsumi-san, Kitsune-san and this Mizuho-san are in the running…", I reasoned.

"Ok, but you and Kaolla are growing up... As soon as possible you will join in the contest, and you'll be hard rivals too…", Motoko commented. The compliment left me so blushing.

"C'mon, Motoko-san, when me and Kaolla finally grow up, someone will be the owner of Keitaro's heart. And I wish you're the chosen one…", I foiled, giving an answer to beef up the fencer's morale. Motoko said nothing, just got rubicund.

"Perfect, the dinner is ready. Now, we must to set up the table!", I said, full of cheer. Motoko nodded favourably and followed me to the dinner room, where we cleaned up the table for the next meal.

The more we put things in the table, the more girls came in the room. Surely, the smell of the food spread thru the inn, attracting the tenants. I thought an amazing thing that, even in the highest levels of tension, they hardly don't eat. They need something really harmful to make them lose appetite.

Everything was practically arranged in the table when I noticed Mutsumi was stepping down stairs and she's grabbed to Mizuho, both of them seeming to be too happy. And I also noticed Naru was behind of them, with her aspect showing quite discredit. I just prayed to Kami-sama not allowing that objects plenty of food flying thru the room. I didn't want any fight in that night. But I felt that, unfortunately, something really severe would happen in that banquet. I just took a long breath and said: "The dinner is ready, hurry up everyone!".

It's the first dinner of Mizuho herein the inn. Obviously, the chat will round about her life and the thematic bar, which we must prepare immediately. If the turmoil is inescapable, I wished no big sequels here.

After all the tenants were sat, Kanako conducted the thanks for food and began the work. It's the moment when Mizuho commented: "Shinobu-chan, you're really a handy chef. The man who marries you mustn't complain about food!".

That phrase made me happy. It's always good listening to praises about an ability you have. Speaking about pleasant things, I wanted to see until where the chat will continue to be civilized. Knowing my friends as I do, when the chosen subject is about Keitaro, I think the endurance won't exist any longer.

Even with all this stuff, I wouldn't change Hinata-sou for any other place in this world… Meanwhile, here's my place. The climate was stable during a certain time, but a risky conversation came up quickly.

"Oh, we must deal with the bar arrangements, girls…", Kanako spoke.

"It's true, it's the next weekend, we must begin to arrange eveything from now on!", Kitsune argued.

"Bar, what bar?', Mizuho wanted to know.

"A thematic bar we will make during weekends to collect money… We need extra money to keep the Hinata-sou", Kanako explained.

"Ah, a thematic bar with tenants from here, so I'll take part in it!", Mizuho said, very happy.

"You don't have any chance of it, my dear!", Naru protested.

"I don't mean it, no chance? Why can't I take part on it? I also live here…", Mizuho moaned, showing a certain annoyance with Naru's words, in her face.

"Do you wanna know why?", Naru insinuated.

NEXT...

* * *

_**Chapter written in Feb-09-2005, and translated in Jul-02-2006. A small chapter, just to complete the previous chapter and serving as prologue to the next one. I hope for reviews from everybody, I'd like to thank all of you read my saga. The chapter title, "Yellow Flag", is the next level of warning at Brazilian beaches, indicating stormy sea. Don't you miss the next chapters, min'na!**_


	14. Red Flag

**YOUR ORDERS  
Chapter 14: Red Flag**

PV: MOTOKO

"Do you wanna know why?", Naru insinuated.

"Yes, I'd like to know the cause to stop my incoming on this business…", Mizuho inquired.

"At first, do you know exactly what's the theme used in the thematic bar?", Naru questioned, with a very incisive way.

"Well, I really don't know what's the main theme...", Mizuho admitted.

"Very well... And, if you don't know what's the bar theme, you also don't have an appropriate suit to use in service days, do you?", Naru commented ironically.

"I can arrange that...", Mizuho explained, till she was interrupted abruptly by Naru.

"And the most importing thing: you weren't here when we formulated the main theme to the bar. With that, we must retard everything we were planning just to explain for you how it'll work", Naru protested. It was obvious Naru wasn't content at all with Mizuho's disturbing. I wasn't too, but I thought the senpai's reaction quite exaggerated. Due to that, I decided to interpose myself on the chat.

"Naru-senpai, let's go easy. I can't behave hastily with people...", I declared, trying to be something to help Naru to get some rationality at all.

"Motoko-chan, I can't allow that a newcomer begins to mess our plans. Think about it, she'll be another person to gain a part from the profits... Well, beyond... Beyond... Beyond the fact she's a meddler. She can't put herself in the tenants' routine without knowing how the things work", Naru argued. There was a moment she'd speak something, but she changed the subject suddenly. It was very clear to me, at least.

"Ara, ara! I don't see why she mustn't join to our activities. After all, any help is always welcomed. And I believe she'll have a choice to show her elegance for the...", Mutsumi spoke, being interrupted when Naru put her hand in front of turtle girl's mouth.

"Mutsumi-san, don't speak nonsense...", Naru scolded her, clearly constrained.

"So, the bar is just another battlefield to conquer Kei-kun, isn't it?", Mizuho questioned. It was amazing how Urashima-senpai has always became the main subject from our conversations.

Kanako stood up and said it mild: "Exactly, Mizuho-san. The thematic bar was Mutsumi-san's proposition to get some extra money to keep Hinata-sou as a female inn. But the girls have an admiration for my brother and that issue made them choose the suits meaning to seduct him. I believe an entrance from another girl made that stupid promise just served to irritate all the tenants. I believe you must stay out of the bar for a while...".

Mizuho interrupted her: "But it's so unfair! I also want...".

Kanako interrupted Mizuho using a more rough voice mode: "I don't wanna know what you think about it. I do decide anything about financial issues. For a while, you're out. The bar society was established among the girls lived here before your oncoming, and there'll be no changing for a while. I don't wanna have troubles now. Maybe you can join to the party, if we find it convenient. And I think the issue is over".

"I've thought I'd organize the bar finances...", Kitsune protested.

"And do you really think I'm crazy to the point of letting money under your care? You can be a dynamic and helpful person, Kitsune-san, but I believe the financial administration is not your best...", Kanako stated, keeping a secure attitude. I don't like Kanako so much, but there were some moments when the solid pulse she's always shown was useful to avoid Hinata-sou downfall.

"Don't forget about this, Kanako. I will remember what you've said today...", Kitsune threatened.

"Is this a threat, Kitsune-san? Because if it is, I don't see any sense of having someone who threatens the physical and emotional integrity of other tenants...", Kanako replied. At that moment, I was mad about that littleness.

"ENOUGH!", I screamed aloud. All of them stared me with fear. When I noted all of them were staring me silently and with fear in the eyes, I continued to speak: "Look at you, discussing as if you were idiots. I don't believe Urashima-senpai really deserves love from such stingy women. If we'll fight for his love, let's do it honestly, not betraying each other. I've heard about everything is useful to gain love and battles, but what I've seen here was ridiculous. Simply ridiculous. It's a shame a conversation like that, in the first day of Mizuho-san here in Hinata-sou. If you cannot be reasonable, so don't plan anything at all. I just don't quit my participation in the bar because I know it's one more chance to conquer Urashima-senpai...".

I stopped the speech, because I realize all the girls were crying, including myself. I put my hand on my face and I felt the moisture from the tears fluxing in my feature. When I checked the moisture shining in my hand, I concluded: "If you wanna make something more productive, it's better thinking about your attitudes. Mizuho-san, I really advise you not to meddle in our business now, I think a nice climate won't exist in this inn if you insist any longer".

"I, I understand, Motoko-san... I think it's better going to my lodging right now... I'm so sorry...", Mizuho said, running up the stairs with eyes very wet.

"Kitsune-san and Kanako-san, apologize each other. Let's end this issue here and now", I ordered. They seemed to be very reluctant, but Kanako had initiative.

"Sorry, I said some silly things when the chat was hot... It's because I know what sort of parallel activities you have, and I was worried, just like that...", Kanako murmured, showing she didn't like to make apologies. Kitsune faced her, but she didn't use the foxy look.

"I see, but you should know that what I do out of here is my problem... And I've always dreamt of managing a business. I got hurt a lot when you suggested I wouldn't know how to manage a trading. And you know how is difficult to hurt me. But, that's ok, let's try to reopen the bar activities tomorrow, but I won't accept another injury like that...", Kitsune stated, hugging Kanako solemly.

"Very good, Motoko-san. You could be psychologist, do you know it?", Shinobu said to me shyly. I just faced her with a soft smile.

"These people don't need psychologist, Shinobu-chan... People over here do need real friends, a kind of ones that know to use the right word in the right time. I won't allow people I like so much fighting like that. Whatsoever the rivalry among them, this is not a justificatory for everything happened today, Shinobu-chan", I explained.

"I wish to be as you are someday, Motoko-san...", Shinobu confessed.

"Just be as you really are, Shinobu-chan. If you were authentic, you'll be happy. I learnt it with a certain guy, for who both of us have a common feeling", I declared, already leaving the place. I wished, from the deep of my heart, I'm never gonna see a scene as sorrowful as that one.

I thought, after what happened today, I knew exactly how Urashima-senpai should be suffering. We treat him very bad, and we never apologized for that. Maybe, if we realize how much important he is and say it for him, it'll make him getting closer to girls again. But, likewise is difficult to control the tenants ego, persuading Keitaro we really care about him will be a very hard job.

* * *

PV: KAOLLA

I like too much to live here, but sometimes I can't understand girls. They used to fight for Keitaro's love, what an ugly thing! If we were in my country, it wouldn't happen. I could be married to Keitaro and invite them to live in my palace and make love all of us together. I've never understood the possession thing, that you must love one person at time.

If we can have so many friends, why can't we have so many lovers? Would it be due to the sexually transmissible diseases? No, it wouldn't be the only explanation. I've travelled a lot with my big brother and my big sister, and I noticed it happened at so many places, not only in Japan.

To me, conquering Keitaro always was a game. He looks like my big brother so much, and there's the advantage he's not my brother. Unlike Kanako, I've always seen my big brother solely as brother. I can't be in love to my big brother, but I know my big sister is. I've always said I like Keitaro, and I've never known why girls never stated these feelings for him. It's something strange to me...

And there fights, I've never liked rude moments. For me, having a fight is just another way to say I really care someone else. Even when the moment is serious, I've always preferred to see things by the funny way of life. For the girls, I've checked that's not the point... Today, for an instance, they were able to create a not-so-tasty climate. When I got the adulthood in my country, I thought to bring Hinata-sou to Moru Moru would be an interesting solution... I'd be married to Keitaro, I'd name girls as advisers and all of them would be Keitaro lovers. It'd be something perfect, there wouldn't be any time for silly discussions, or for disagreement moments.

Speaking about disagreement, I also decided to go to my room, because all that fresh confusion left me so sad. When I passed in front of Mizuho's door room, I could hear a crying from the new tenant. She seemed to be so nice, I'd like so much to play with her in a moment more propitious than that. Hmm, playing... I got it! I had an idea...

_Some hours after..._

Uff! It's finally ready! Maybe this invention beef up Mizuho's mood a little. I picked up my invention and managed to go to the Mizuho's room. I knocked on the door and asked: "Mizuho, are you awake?".

Suddenly, the door was opened and Mizuho was over there, with red eyes. Man, she should cry a lot, and that's not nice. For me, just happy moments are reasons to cry. I smiled and said: "May I come in? I need to talk to you".

"Of course, Kaolla-san, you may come in, I wasn't sleeping...", Mizuho affirmed. Mizuho's room is as clean as Naru's one is. After I came in, Mizuho questioned me: "Kaolla-san, what do you need to tell me? I think today wasn't an enjoyable day, and maybe I don't need to hear another sermon...".

"Me, speaking sermon? What's that, fellow? I want peace! I just wanted to say the girls were exalted today, but they weren't just like that... You know, I've already had wonderful moments with them, do you?", I argued, at the same time I was amazed to her beauty. Actually, the girls gained a strong rival.

"Yes, I believe you, Kaolla-san... But, what's the meaning of this box?", Mizuho asked, showing curiosity. Oh, she finally noticed the bundle.

"This is a gift to you. I've made it for my own. How your first day at Hinata-sou was marked with sadness, I decided to make a welcome gift. You know, the girls aren't as bad as they were today...", I explained to her when I was giving her the bundle.

She opened the box and got amazed. She took the content away from the bundle and spun it in all directions. I thought she didn't know what it was, but I didn't tell her a word, I decided she should find out what kind of gadget it was for her own. When Mizuho noticed the braid, she opened it and... Tan-tan-tan-tan! A music box with my touch! The box was composed with several reduced sized Mechas, from the orchestra to the dancers couple.

"I did it on my own, what do you think?", I asked.

"Kaolla-san, I never knew you have so remarkable talent! I... I don't even know how to thank you! I don't deserve it, I don't deserve it", Mizuho said, hugging me and weeping. I've always liked happiness, I don't even know how to behave in sad moments.

"Hey, hey, Mizuho... Of course you deserve it", I affirmed, a little gawky.

"Kaolla-san, at least you can count on you in this place. Thank you for beefing up my mood on such a shady night. If there were other people like you in this world, maybe mankind would be more happy...", Mizuho said, undoing the hug and giving me a kiss in my cheek.

"No problem at all. When I turn my country into a high technology pole, you'll be invited to be my adviser. I need trustful people to rule the world", I said. When I ended the sentence, she began to laugh plentifully. Hey, did I say something wrong?

"Well, it's better you sleep, my dear. It seems all of you will have lots of things to do", Mizuho stated, dismissing me with a hug. I've liked her, I felt she'll compose very well to a place full of surprises like this, called Hinata-sou. I managed to sleep, because the week is promising more thrills. And I hope bananas won't miss...

* * *

**_Chapter written in Feb-10-2005, and translated in Jul-05-2006. By the first time I used the Kaolla's point of view. Kaolla is a difficult character to use as story conductor, because she's a person with a very extravagant way of life. And the red flag was outspread; I hope the storyline involving Mizuho's oncoming was interesting for all of you... The final statements were a bit silly, but I just intended to soften the previous climate in the story. Thanks for the reviews, wait for the next chapter._**

**_By the way, "red flag" is the device that indicates a warning of a very stormy beach here in Brazil, a sea with undertow and not safe for bathing and swimming. Min'na arigatou gosai masu!_**


	15. Blue Flag

**YOUR ORDERS  
Chapter 15: Blue Flag**

PV: MOTOKO

Another gorgeous morning at the Hinata-sou. It's 6 o'clock, and I was gonna practice some kendo before breakfast. Usually, I don't need alarm clock, because I've had an established routine in my life at some time ago. I was a kind of groggy still due to the sleep, so I decided to make my early morning practice of martial arts without undressing my little pajama. After all, Keitaro was living with Haruka and I hadn't needed to worry about pervs inside the building.

While I was training, I had bethought about what happened last night. Since the unhappy scene with Keitaro girls weren't bustling. This Tuesday would be the beginning of a trying to make peace to Mizuho. And everthing happened due to Keitaro, that pert. I haven't known how a bunch of wonderful girls fell in love to a loser like that.

But I didn't have to be unfair, because he has made some advances. Thanks to the Jeet Kune Do classes, he's more agile than ever. He's a Toudaisei, what we can consider as a great conquer – and I didn't wanna think I haven't go in... He's with a more athletic body. And there was the fact he's a persistent and sweet person underneath to a mask of a perverted man. I think it's useless, all the men just think about it. But, sometimes, I've thought how a life with Kei-kun would be.

I began to imagine if Urashima-senpai was living in the inn yet... In a day like this, when I was making early morning exercices wearing a soft pajama... It's diaphanous, a silhouette of my body was visible through the cloth. I was passing thru transformations, I was getting more and more... Curves, I had thought that's the right word. So I had imagined if he had caught me like that, if he was able to see details from my body. I had imagined he was admiring my beauty and getting closer to me, desiring me and unclothing me, kissing each part from my body, so I had felt something intense passing thru my body and...

Stop it! What's that! It's not possible! Me, an Aoyama, a future master to a dojô, having impure thoughts of a man! And the worst thing: beyond the fact I was thinking obscenities with Keitaro, I had felt pleasure with that thoughts. I felt a heat as much as I had never felt in that region and, when I looked, I noticed I was using my middle finger to stimulate the clitoris. Oh God, I had a masturbation thinking about Kei-kun! I didn't notice I had suspended the exercises and I was touching myself. That liquid flooding thru my fingers, is that the vaginal fluid? I'd felt what people called turn-on, had I? Had I... Felt... Turn-on with Keitaro?

I simply fell over my knees... I profaned my body! How can a future master profane her own body? I felt I wasn't ready to that act, and I felt myself hopeless. It's better challenge an army of samurais than challenge the violation of my own body. Some tears rolled down my face, watering the platform ground where I was training before. Sooner and later, that thing would happen. I decided to keep it secret, for a while... It was a mixture of feelings, I was feeling sick and satisfied at the same time.

I came back to my room and decided to lay down in my futon until Shinobu was calling us to the breakfast. I couldn't even avoid thinking about everything that happened before. I began to review everything, and Keitaro's figure came back to my mind. The same previous scene, when he was having me as a wolf hungry for flesh. Exploring each corner of my body as if he was a pioneer searching for unknown lands. That time, I didn't resist to my impulses and masturbated myself powerfully. The more my daydream was carrying erotism, the more my hand job was intense. A wonderful thrill began to get more and more intense, making me stimulate even more the pubic zone. I've thought that was the first expression in my life from a thing suchlike orgasm. I'd never felt so much pleasure. In that moment, I promised myself: if that stuff was good, I'd imagined how good it would be making with the man I loved. I've desired the unlucky Keitaro more than ever.

Some minutes were passed before Shinobu visited the rooms. Luckily she hadn't seen me masturbating. What kind of thing would that sweet girl think about it? I cannot make a wrong step. When I stepped down to have the first meal of the day, I noticed all the girls were in the doldrums. I knew that fight just served to knock us out. And I noticed Mizuho didn't step down with us. I came back and knocked on her room door, because I was worried about her. I thought we could help each other when we had moments as troublesome as that in our lives.

* * *

PV: MIZUHO

I took a long time to sleep, and Shinobu woke us too early. I had slept for few hours, so I didn't wanna get off the futon. I wanted to sleep a little more, I didn't wanna do anything at all that day. After all previous happenings and realizing it was my fault, I wasn't confortable to face the other tenants.

It didn't take any longer to someone knocked on my door. I needed to sleep a little more, so I thought to rid off Shinobu was the best option to do, because I really wasn't hungry at all. So I begged: "Please, let me sleep Shinobu-chan, I'm not hungry".

"It isn't Shinobu-chan, it's me, Motoko. I need a lot to talk to you", Motoko explained. Hey, what did samurai girl wanted to do that hour? I thought she was eating together to the other girls. I didn't want problems any more, so I decided to let her in, if it's what she wanted to do...

"Alright, Motoko-san. You can come in", I said, authorizing the girl's entrance. She opened the door and instantly made the traditional body bow. So I insisted: "Motoko-san, you don't need to be so polite with me, I'm just a meddler woman, that...". Motoko got closer to me and covered my mouth with her hand, completing the gesture with a loving smile.

"The blame is not yours. All of us are contesting Keitaro's love, and we allowed our feelings were going too far. What happened yesterday wasn't honorable to anyone at all. Don't you worry, just give a time to the girls and soon they'll find out you're as dedicated and loving as they are", Motoko consoled me. I'd just set a smile and nodded positively, trying to thank her.

So, Motoko continued: "The only trouble is that you shot too quick in the target. That thematic bar was planned one week ago already, and you came from nothing wanting to come in a presumable gainful business and the same bar could make kanrinrin to pay attention to one of us. That wasn't a prudent act, but I don't care as much as they do. Maybe we can do something together later... But not now. Give it time, ok?". I nodded positively again.

"You must see we aren't made of iron too... For an instance, today at morning, during my trainings before breakfast, something very stange happened to me. I've never felt so filthy...", Motoko confessed. That sounded strange, what someone like Motoko could be done so awful.

"Hmm, do you wanna say something, don't you? You can say it, I wanna be your friend. If I'm able to help you, I'll feel fulfilled", I said. She sighed, raised the head enough and so she began to utter what she had hidden inside her soul.

"I... I... I masturbate myself...", she confessed, very strained. Just like that? I didn't see anything strange at all, but I'd always thought it's a boys stuff... Although I haven't thought it was an impracticable act for a woman any day in her lifetime. I decided to understand the circumstances of Motoko's constraint.

"Have you ever scanned your body before?", I asked.

"I beg you pardon?", Motoko inquired, clearly showing doubts.

"Have you never noticed there're some changes ocurring in your body? Like, the breasts getting bigger, the hip getting wide, the butt getting tilter...", I explaind to her. She got very ruddy, and she just was able to answer me with a light head shake in a positive way.

"Hmm, so you have a shame due to your own body... Your family education might be very inflexible, inasmuch as you're from a family linked to martial arts...", I affirmed, trying to get the kernel of the problem.

"So so, I've always learnt the body of a samurai is a lethal weapon. Any zone of the body can be weak and immobilizing the opponent inasmuch the fight is running. Suddenly, I found out the very same lethal weapon, the temple from the ancient spirits of fighting, is is also provided with so much lechery? It's very hard...", Motoko confessed. For me, all the subject was almost clear to me, just a little part was missing.

"What did you think in the very moment of masturbation?", I questioned her. She had a jump in my futon, with her feature showing panic. That's it, the answer I needed was given: "Have you dreamt of Keitaro, haven't you? You were daydreaming of him... You're conflicting the hot desires to give of self to a love against a traditional education. It was a new experience, just like that... It was a manifestation of a hindered desire to have sex with someone you really love...", I tried to explain her.

"Wow, Mizuho-san, have you ever thought of being a psychologist? I haven't even told you anything to help you to reach the answer...", Motoko affirmed, yet strained. I just smiled, and she continued: "You know, it's not the first time I desired Keitaro... Some time ago, my sister achieved a fabulous thing: that I had to accept all the challenges in my life, not only in the dojô. I needed to enjoy the fight, the classes and the love. The three issues, at the same time. It was the only path where I could complete myself. And I even changed a lot, I've already accepted several things, but what happened today was a totally unexpected thing, that one frightened me a lot. I didn't know I had so sex appeal contained inside me...".

I noticed she was opening her heart directly to me. So, I needed to keep everything was debated inside my heart, as a proof of my friendship and righteousness. So, I promised her: "Motoko, everything was told here will be kept between us, don't you worry. It's very nice you're able to open your heart this way and put everything out. Don't you feel sick about yourself, what happened today is something natural, and it came strongly because you still restrain your own sensuality. The girls want to conquer Kei-kun, don't they? So go forward in your objective. Don't you satisfy yourself just with daydreams, make them very real. You'll see you'll have more pleasure... And you can go by the name Mizuho, I've never liked formalities".

"Oh, alright, Mizuho. You're... well, are you still virgin?", Motoko asked me, blushing as red pepper.

"Yes, I am. Why did you ask?", I questioned.

"It's because you know a lot about that... It seemed to me you had experience...", Motoko explained.

"Oh, it's just because me and my mother always had open talks about that. In order to I didn't have any doubts when I get the chance for my first time", I said her. Motoko smiled and hugged tightly. In that moment, I felt I acquired the fencer's friendship.

Motoko helped me to get up and so we had our breakfast. At least, I felt the sky was getting clear. I was obliged to find out my place in the inn urgently, in order to have no more problems – albeit I've believed it's very difficult to stay away of troubles with so decided girls...

But the life goes on, isn't the truth? My life goes on, and now it's gonna be ok!

* * *

**_Chapter written in Feb-12-2005, and translated between Jul-06-2006 and Jul-07-2006. I've begun to create a sexiest climate to the saga... I believe all the people have erotic daydreams, they just keep them inside. And the Hinata-sou girls aren't excluded from this behaviour. I hope you've enjoyed the show, and a warning: Sexual Education is important, don't make fun to anyone who has doubts about sexuality and related issues, because any mistake can break personal feelings. Min'na arigatou gosai masu!_**

_**P.S.: "blue flag" is the device used to indicate at the beaches that lifeguards have any information important to the bather, or someone lost (either in the seaside or in the open sea) was found out by the lifeguards.**_


	16. The Time Doesn’t Stop

**YOUR ORDERS  
Chapter 16: The Time Doesn't Stop**

PV: KITSUNE

What a terrible sleep! I can't have a comfortable sleep after a discussion as inflexible as that one from yesterday night. I need to have a mea culpa with Mizuho; it wasn't our intention to pain her. That Naru, when will she learn there're moments we need to stay quiet, or we'll lose the chance to gain something else. I should take her to the horse races. Naru will learn a lot of things over there.

While I had the breakfast, I noticed Mizuho and Motoko didn't come down yet. There was a bit of delay till they both appeared in the dinner room, with light smiles stamped in their faces. Motoko sat down in front of me and she'd kept her usual serious posing, as if she was self assured. Mizuho sat down alongside Shinobu-chan and she seemed to be happy too. I nudged noiselessly Motoko's leg and asked her: "What happened to you, eh? From where does this sudden happiness come?".

"Me and Mizuho established a peace agreement, just like that. I think it's ridiculous the people living under the same ceiling fighting against each other. If both of us were in love with Kei-kun, it was just an incidental fact, nothing else", Motoko explained me, serenely.

"Kei-kun? From when have you called him this way?", I questioned, with some malice.

"From the moment when I learnt I can love him without hiding it from the others. And I have the right of calling him like that, because I'll fight for him", Motoko responded, without losing her serene expression. Man, my favourite fencer was growing up. It's bad for me, I'm the less favourite in the contest for the heart for the most charming simple guy of the zone.

After the girls finished the meal, I warned them before they left the table: "Today at night will have a meeting to set the bar details, alright? Let's forget what happened and come back to the planning, right?".

The girls agreed and each one left to make the own activity from that day. The most of them were studying... Only I was enjoying the pleasures and suffering from the work market. I saw the calendar... November 12th 2002, the time really goes by! I already was 23 years old (the same age of Keitaro); beyond that, next year will have several graduations: Naru, Keitaro and Mutsumi. Oh, I've heard of Mizuho will also graduate next year...

I recalled the ceremony at the Todai ruins, and I thought Haruka and Seta would consummate the marriage when they were back to the Japan. Something went wrong, and I didn't find out what happened. Each one came back to the previous activities: Haruka (currently 30 years old) came back to the Tea House, and Seta have continued his archeological expeditions. Wherefore, I've always said to Naru it's not a simple promise or a cheap superstition will determine the love of a couple. The Todai ruins were famous due to the matchmaker superstition, but the marriage didn't happen. That was a lesson to me, I've believed some girls noticed it's not enough to say "I love you", it's always necessary to evince the existing love thru attitudes.

Speaking about wooers, I recalled Motoko, Kanako, Shinobu and Kaolla were ronins by now; they didn't have sucess to be approved in the last entrance exams to the Toudai, but they were studying in a prep school and the rest of the people have awaited the sucess of the four. It seemed to me it wasn't too long I'd met the girls, except the newcomer Mizuho. So many things we had challenged together, as soon as possible the fate will push us to different ways in the life.

I was thinking about these things while I was beginning another day as freelancer. These thoughts had came into my my mind at several moments of the day. I thought it was very sure Naru would marry Keitaro, but after all that mess, the scenario changed the figure. All the girls came back to the contest, and each one has very interesting proper virtues.

Mutsumi is the oldest of the group; she's already 24 years old. Surely, she's the sexiest girl of the gang; she has body measures bigger than mines. She has all the tools to be a femme fatale, but she has the spirit of a pre-teenager. Albeit she wasn't as foolish as she appeared to be when she showed her feelings, she has been disconnected from the others facts of life. Of course, she has been a spectacular schoolgirl, and she'll get the degree in Biology with accolades. She said to me she intended to do a master degree, and that's another score to the turtle girl. A voluptuous woman, also intelligent and mild: what kind of man wouldn't like to be a couple with her? I noticed Keitaro already lusted that body, and she's a formidable rival.

Shinobu thought of herself as a kid still, but she'll be 17 years old next Sunday! She has delayed to improve the body; she looked like a doll yet... But she was growing up and turning into a real woman. I'd already said her to let her hair grow even more, and it seemed to me only in the last weeks, when all the girls came back to the contest, she finally accepted my advice. And her breasts were growing a lot... She was worried a lot with that; after all, she was 16 years old and the breasts were small yet. Very suddenly, they began to grow, and they've gotten beautiful.

Kaolla was already 17 yearls old, but she was noisier than ever. She always used the happy seasons to hang herself in the objects, as if she was a little girl yet. She had luck because the hyperactivity let her quite healthy... I couldn't imagine if she was heavier than now? Lots of people would be serious problems in the backbone. And I'd noticed she dispensed several wooers, as in her country as here in Japan... Now I've understood; that kinky girl has always liked Keitaro... Kanrinrin wasn't only a big friend.

Motoko was 19 years old, and she was a splendorous woman. The routine of studies and physical exercises turned her into an interesting woman due to the physical and intellectual aspects. She've always showed an opinion about any subjects, and she have never had any shame to say "I don't know" when she didn't have any opinion about the debated issue. She's grown up a lot and she was 176cm (1), and she'd be a very peculiar pair to Keitaro and his 168cm (1), because it's difficult to find a couple where the woman is taller than the man. The only problem is she always had difficulty to take on the sexuality, that she needed sex as anyone else. I felt her more confident today, maybe the kendo girl was more aware than before about the pleasures she can obtain from her body. With that knowledge, she'll be an important rival.

Kanako was an attractive woman of 20 years old, but she was out of the running. Only she was insisting not to realize it, and she will suffer a lot if she's gonna act like this. I thought Keitaro had made very clear what he felt about her, but it's visible she's denying the reality again and had an almost schizophrenic attitude of conquering her half brother Keitaro won't love her in the same way she've done it.

Naru... Well, Naru was an odd case, very odd. She's 163cm (1) tall and 21 years old, and she was accepting slowly the declarations from the disastrous kanrinrin. She always was afraid of suffering due to the love, so she has kept on the posture of a strong and decided woman. So many boys from the school I liked and I had to back off each one of them because they just kept the eyes on her. And I'm not a person without seduction, but my way of life was able to keep all of them away… The only guy was able to tolerate me, as incredible as it can be, was Keitaro; maybe this was the fact which I also created a feeling for him. It was another guy I wasn't able to conquer due to the existance of Naru, and she ended up to keep him away from her too!

I've never accepted that indecision. I recalled the ring episode, when both of two had the first kiss as lovers. In that moment, I had felt that their relationship would raise without more problems, but the Naru's impetuosity blew all the thing up. And I must confess that our insistence in treating him as a doormat haven't helped anything at all. We've always liked him, but we haven't known how to demonstrate it appropriately. But Naru would have to insist in getting closer to him, but something stopped her. The indifference is the worst thing we can give to any human being. It was the right time to change the game.

When I got home, I noticed the girls hadn't arrived yet, except for Sarah; Seta's adoptive daughter was 11 years old and, maybe due to the fact she's western, she's already passing thru changes inherent to the puberty, albeit she's still a source of many problems. I asked to the little blonde if any other girls had arrived, she confirmed me there wasn't another girl yet.

Great, I'm gonna wait for them and, when the moment is propitious, I'm gonna have a chat with Naru. If we're gonna fight for Keitaro's love, and if she has any intents of reconquering him, I believe I must put some issue very clear. Yet she was a rival, I couldn't let my friend suffers due to emotional immaturity again. A relationship isn't built just for promises made in the childhood.

* * *

PV: NARU

Man, today was hurry! So many classes and appointments, I barely had a lunch. During the midday, I got together with Mutsumi and Mizuho, and we hand some lunch together. Before the lunch, having Mutsumi as eyewitness, I decided to talk to the Hinata-sou's new tenant.

"Ah, Mizuho-san, I'd like to...", I mumbled, badly expressing what I felt.

"Naru, if you allow me to call you like this, let's speak frankly, ok? What occurred yesterday was terrible, but Motoko talked to me before breakfast and I've understood everything. Don't you worry, I forgive you, right? And you can call me Mizuho, I don't like formalities among friends", Mizuho said, with a shy smile.

"Ara, ara! Naru-san and Mizuho-san will be little friends from now on? This is a good thing!", Mutsumi announced, with that lovable way only she was.

"Wow, thank you Mizuho, what I said yesterday was a contingent. After all, you're also a girl from the promise… Or even better, you're the girl from the promise…", I affirmed, somewhat sad. It's hard to admit you didn't get a score.

"Naru, it's not a simple promise that makes someone fall in love with another person. It's something from the deep inside, and it's a determination to make that feeling come true is what makes people get together. Keitaro always showed he's in search of the promised girl, but that was just a reference. As any clearheaded person, he'll search the love in who is ready to return the love he manifests", Mizuho explained. Man, she's really smart, I wished to have such a maturity.

"Ara, ara! What exciting words!", Mutsumi exclaimed, evidently affected. The turtle girl's eyes were full of tears, and then Mutsumi affirmed, with shining eyes and united hands: "You're a golden girl, Mizuho-san!".

"Thank you Mutsumi... And you can call me Mizuho, please… No formalities among beloved beings, ok?", Mizuho affirmed, hugging Mutsumi tightly. I felt relieved, because my blows up used to be devastating. What a damn, don't matter how much I have suffered, I can't restrain my tongue. Then she turned over me and said: "Naru, I have a hint that your impetuosity has made things hard to Kei-kun, hasn't it?".

"I... I think so...", I responded, very constrained. It's hard to point out my own defects.

"I hope you can solve them, alright? For a while, the only thing I want is having a friendship with all Hinata-sou tenants, despite the fact we have became rivals to the Keitaro's love due to some ironic move of destiny. Don't you lose true friends due to your vanity of having a man… It's something hard, but you can reach it if you try…", Mizuho affirmed. I can't helped myself and I hugged her, showing my regret because I'd hurted her. Sometimes, I don't notice the evil I make to the other people.

After we got everything clear, we had some lunch and ended up the study day. Both three of us went back home, tired after an exhausting day. I found out the new ronins at the train, and we went back all of us talking happily, as if nothing was happened before. Well, it's hard to find out Keitaro, just because he's running away from us and he preferred to go home alone. But this problem I can solve afterward…

Today would be the meeting day to make the bar arrangements, because we had few time to set everything up, until next Friday. We had to fix everything, and the meeting occurred in the dinner room, after the delicious meal made by Shinobu. In the end, it was established all the adornments will be used in the main environment of the Tea House. We made a very nice project, and we decided to help Shinobu to make them. It would be a cruelty to make Shinobu to execute everything on her own. Another thing decided was about the bar name, the previous name wasn't cool… We didn't speak anything previously not to make Haruka unhappy, but I thought the bar would get a coolest name. In the end, we named our achievement after "Electric Girls Co. Bar"; a modern name in English, because the current Japanese youth adores any ambience which name is in English. We chose Kitsune to warn Haruka about the change, and I wish the last mentioned woman would accept the change good.

After we finished the meeting, each girl went to her own lodging. Kitsune grasped me by the shoulder and warned me: "Naru, let's go to the roof. We need a private talk, and now is the moment".

I was curious to know the motive to so much urgency, then I attended the request and, when we got over there, I asked: "Well, here we are. What's so special to talk about?".

"Well, it seems you made peace with Mizuho, didn't you?", Kitsune asked, seriously.

"Yes, we did it, why?", I inquired.

"The time doesn't stop when we make errors, Naru. I want that you think a lot about that. You lost Kei-kun, provoked a big quarrel with Mizuho immediately, and it seems you haven't understood the problem, have you?", Kitsune warned.

I was quite surprised with the sentence, but another thing was more amazing to me, I didn't avoid the question: "Kei-kun? Since when have you called him like that?".

"From now on, Naru! Because I won't quit about a man again just because he loves you and you think you perhaps want him… I'm tired of that, Naru! I'll never be a Toudaisei, but I don't need a college to understand the secrets of life! I've lost wonderful boys due to the fact I'm always with you, and all of them just had eyes on you… I can be a thriftless, love horse races, drink sake lots of times, but I'm just a woman, dammit! And I also want to be loved, desired… I know very well the physical gifts I have, and I could have any mafioso in my hands, but that's not the kind of man I want. The kind of man I want is that one who falls in love with you, Naru! I'm gonna join to the quest for Kei-kun's head, in the same way that the others girls will do it. And I won't have any pity about you!", Kitsune unburdened, sounding as a threat.

"I... I'd never known about that, Kitsune... Sorry... I just wanna be happy, in the same way you want, but why have you put things like that way just now?", I questioned, confused with that situation yet.

"Because I love you, Naru! As a friend, I've always loved you! When you were younger, you were a scary girl and didn't have lots of friends because you were so reckless, and you closed the heart to the men due to the fact Seta-san didn't fall in love for you… When I met Keitaro, he was a jerk that fell in love for an almost intangible woman, I even had a pity about him. Not now, you've lost Keitaro because he hasn't accepted your indifference any longer, Naru. It's useless to make a big fiasco and say that you love him, you must show with attitudes you love him. And I'm ready to do it; are you truly ready to do it, Naru?", Kitsune scolded.

"I really don't know, but I wanna try it. I wanna try to show I truly love him, with all my forces!", I answered, almost crying.

"Trying isn't enough, you have to do it, or any other woman will be better than you are. Don't you get a wrong idea about that, Naru. I'll always like you, but there are some life episodes that demand some distinction, a proper answer. I don't wanna lose you, but I don't wanna lose Keitaro too. Can you still accept my friendship or is it a hard thing to do?", Kitsune challenged me.

"I don't wanna give up of being your friend, Kitsune. Let's play fairly from now on, alright? I thank you for being sincere. Now I understand that being sincere in the troubles is the greatest proof of friendship someone can receive, mainly when there's a conflict of interests. Thanks!", I responded, hugging her. I didn't wanna lose anyone else. I've already lost so many things in my life, I didn't wanna turn into a complete loser.

Kitsune grabbed my hand and said: "Then, let's sleep. I hope the will of keeping our friendship is a real desire, alright? Sometimes, friends scold the really beloved people to bring some reason to them. And it's too late, tomorrow you'll have classes early, won't you?".

I nodded positively and we headed to our own lodgings, entwining one of my arms to one of hers. Obviously I don't like when people very close to me scold me, but I needed to learn to listen more and speak less. Will it really be possible for me to be a nicer person to Keitaro? I think just the future will show it, and so I've understood I cannot count on a childish promise…

* * *

_**Chapter written between Feb-14-2005 and Feb-16-2005, and translated between Jul-07-2006 and Jul-12-2006. A chapter that served as a retrospective about what happened among the girls from mangá conclusion (not counting the marriage epilogue) to the thematic bar's pre-inauguration week. I just put some order in the house...**_

**_Oh, a warning to hasty readers: my saga, in Portuguese version, is up to chapter 26 (till Sep-16-2006), and it's not completed yet. So, I would recommend you to enjoy the story calmly._**

_**I'll put more lemon moments in the saga, inasmuch as the very original series also emphasized the romantic comedy style with a bit of erotism; the only difference is the girls have grown up and, like this, I believe the affective involvement with a sexual component more outcropped is unavoidable.**_

_**Inasmuch as Martin Gradwell makes all necessary corrections in each chapter, I'll update the series. Of course, I'll keep an intermission between any new chapter released – I'll keep a minimum gap, because I know you need a certain time to read any episode. Sayonara!**_

**_(1) I prefer to use the International Measures System, but I'll help the users of the English system: Motoko is 68,24 inches tall, Keitaro is 65,52 inches tall and Naru is 63,57 inches tall. In my saga, Motoko is taller than the original mangá._**


	17. Love, Troubles & Show Business

**YOUR ORDERS  
Chapter 17: Love, Troubles & Show Business**

PV: HARUKA

Today was the big day. The Electric Girls Co. Bar would be open tonight. The girls wanted to utilize the Friday's happy hour to do the debut. I hoped that girls wouldn't turn my wonderful Tea House into a battle field.

All the girls were spreading posters in the places where they used to attend. Naru, Mutsumi and Mizuho put them up in the Toudai; Motoko (very reluctantly) put them up in the prep classes she'd attended, even as Kaolla and Shinobu. Kanako was helping me to arrange the Tea House to the spectacle, and Kitsune was dealing with foods and liquors sellers.

The day was running well, and I realized how that girls were organized, when they wanted to be. Shinobu arrived from the classes and she came to make some final arrangements in the adornment. Sarah and Motoko were readying the suits; Kitsune and Kanako were receiving the goods; Mutsumi and Kaolla were cleaning and sorting the silverware and glasses. So, in the tasks raffle, Naru and Keitaro were responsible to get some changes – because it's necessary to have changes in the box office. I included Keitaro in the tasks against his will, but I had explained all people should help – and the kanrinrin wasn't an exception. He read the situation and declared that he wouldn't be a problem to the cooperative enterprise.

Mizuho gave us a wish of good luck and were going to study with some classmates, and she promised that she'd come with them to the opening. When we were arranging the Tea House, I decided to check the chance of success to our enterprise. So, I tried to begin a chat with Shinobu: "And so, how was the thematic bar's publicity?".

Shinobu got red in the face and replied: "Man, that was something complicated to me. I'm very shy and I had to push myself to the limits in an attempt to spread pamphlets and fix the posters. And...".

Shinobu hushed suddenly. I noticed something disturbed her during the divulgation. I was very curious and asked: "Did something wrong happen, my dear?".

"W-well, so-so-some b-b-boys made a c-c-court to me... Geez, I felt so helpless...", Shinobu mumbled. What a girl, she wasn't ready for the boys' courting.

"Men... They're all the same. I also had a problem with some insolent boys, but they had what they deserved.", Motoko affirmed.

"I hope you haven't killed them, Motoko. We need customers, did you know it?", Kitsune said it jocularly.

"Don't you worry, Kitsune. I just left some things pretty clear... If you know what I mean...", Motoko responded, blinking the left eye.

"I didn't have many problems with flirts. I think Japanese people don't like foreigners so much..", Kaolla confessed, with a smile wide open.

"Ara, ara... Some boys also said something with a double meaning, but I didn't care... I don't like this kind of man...", Mutsumi confessed.

"Oh, really? And what kind of man do you like, Mutsumi?", Sarah retorted, with malice in the air. That shorty girl could lose a friend, but she never could lose an opportunity for a joke.

"I like loving men, but they must look to me with desire... Men that don't need brute strength to affirm themselves, but they must be able to defend themselves...", Mutsumi described, sounding as a daydream.

"And does this kind of man exist, Mutsumi-san?", Motoko asked.

"Ara, ara... Kei-kun, of course!", Mutsumi responded, with an accent where anyone would be able to see her throwing little hearts from her mouth. Luckily, Keitaro wasn't there. These kind of answers instigated some discomfort among the tenants. I chose to break the ice.

"Well, I think all of you must be ready for tonight, because I believe all of you will receive more flirts. You must accustom yourselves, it's part of the occupation...", I explained.

"Have you ever received flirts here in the Tea House, Haruka-san?", Kaolla asked, obviously very curious.

"Let's say that some unpleasant situations happened over here...", I responded her, avoiding details.

"And how did you react, Haruka-san?", Motoko asked me, curious as well.

"I just showed them the exit door. After all, exit door is a service from the house. I just use some strength when it's strictly necessary...", I responded, "And I hope you do the same. If you'd be too violent, the customers will disappear. Pretend that you're at home, having some visit. With time, you'll familiarize with customers' traffic.".

The girls smiled and all of them nodded. And, from the deep of my heart, I really wished they had understood what I said. Seeing the schedule, I found out that Keitaro would be in the kitchen, and I knew very well that the forthcoming waitresses would use the bar to show their own "gifts".

* * *

PV: NARU

Well, without much background to manage a great amount of money, I was called to get change. Well, the good side was the fact that Keitaro was sent with me to fulfill that mission. I chose to score my first point in the "Heart's Game" during the task.

"Well, you have some experience as kanrinrin, what do you think we must do?", I asked him, trying to break the ice.

"Let's go to Tokyo; I think we can try to get some change in some banks over there. What do you think?", Keitaro inquired, somewhat abashed.

"Great idea! Of course we can do it!", I replied full of energy. When I noticed, he was looking at me with suspicion. So, I said him: "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm very motivated to the enterprise we'll open tonight!". Obviously, the uttered motivation was false, I was happy because I was next to him, nobody else.

During the train trip, I was sat next to him, resting my head over his left shoulder. I tried to arouse na intimate climate, but I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what kind of subject we could have some chat without aggressions, without any fight. Slowly, I began to get my right hand closer to his left hand. I was very slow, because he shouldn't notice my intention. When I was almost grabbing his hand, he jumped and said: "Look, Naru, we arrived! Let's go!".

Keitaro exited quickly thru the train's door. I didn't know if he jumped because we arrived or because he felt my closeness, but that was the first deception from that day. I said "first" because I had a feeling that having a walk with Keitaro wouldn't be an enjoyable experience. Anyway, I tried to motivate myself and stayed at his side.

I was surprise with Keitaro's tactics to obtain change. When the banks were open, he spoke with the office's manager to get some change. If the office was closed, he checked if there were automatic boxes with small value bills. If the search was positive, he checked if any of the tenants had an account in the bank he was and made an interesting strategy: he put a great amount in the account, using the deposit with envelopes, and made several draws of low values, in order to obtain small value bills from the automatic boxes in every draw.

That was amazing to me. Albeit he was somewhat naive, Keitaro was able to solve several problems from ordinary life. Trying to have a chat again, I asked him: "How were you able to obtain girls' passwords?".

"Before my departure, I talked to some of them and explained them what I was intending to do. Every girl I asked for help gave me ok, trusting in the fact I wouldn't be able to do something dishonest with them. It's funny, if I'd ask this kind of help during the first year of the inn's administration, I think none of them would agree with that. And I'd be beaten, I'm sure of it...", Keitaro confessed, smiling.

I was amazed again. I realized that Keitaro was entirely conscious that something changed in his relationship with Hinata-sou's tenants. Surely he knew that several tenants were contesting his love. So I made my move: "What do you think of me, Keitaro?".

"What do you mean, Narusegawa?", Keitaro asked me, demonstrating himself very surprised. I realized the distance between us when he called me "Narusegawa".

"Can you call me Naru, Kei-kun?", I retorted. I didn't want that he wasn't close to me again.

"If you want it... It's alright, Naru. But I insist with my question: what do you mean?", Keitaro asked me again. I felt I should be more specific.

"Do you feel something for me?", I asked him, hiding my face. I felt myself so abashed with so intimate questions, but I needed to know the truth. I really needed to know the truth.

"Honestly, Naru, I don't know. I feel the girls have several kind of feelings for me. Some of them like me, other ones just tolerate me. Maybe some of them are in love, I really don't know. But I think I was hurt too much with girls' indifference during so much time. Perhaps only Shinobu and Mutsumi are the girls that have always supported me. The relationship with the other girls have always been complicated a lot. Well..", Keitaro explained me, making a pause. It's the very first time we had a polished chat about our feelings.

"Go on, Kei-kun!", I begged.

"I think we must back home. It's too late.", Keitaro said, changing the subject. But I desired to know what he thought of me. So I decided to show what I felt for him.

It's very similar with the time when we went thru Toudai's gates together, after the request I made in the Ai-Ai Gasa (1) and throw it into the air as a paper airplane. I was supporting my body on tiptoes and hugged him tightly, kissing him in the mouth. It's a powerful kiss, a movie's kiss, totally passional. I swore to myself that, if he had taken me to a motel, I didn't make any opposition for that.

After several minutes of kissing him, we kept from each other away slowly. I couldn't avoid a smile. I didn't feel something as wonderful as a long time ago. He just avoided my look and commented: "Naru, I still don't know what I feel for each one of the girls. I ask you not to do that again while I don't have a decision about giving a chance for anyone of you, ok?".

"I just want that you know I didn't give up of conquering you again, Kei-kun. Sooner or later, we'll get together. It's our destiny, isn't it true? I'm ready not to make the same mistakes from the past, just for staying with you!", I confessed to him, waiting for some Keitaro's understanding.

"It's ok, let's finish this subject here. There will be other moments to discuss that, copy that? I'm not ready for a new relationship...", Keitaro explained me.

"And when will you be ready? I need to know", I begged him.

"You'll know it... If I were you, I didn't have any preoccupation.", Keitaro changed the subject. I felt he still didn't want to discuss it.

"Well... at least, can I walk holding hands to you? I just wanted... Well... I just wanted to satisfy a need of...", I begged him, quite abashed. What surprised me was his answer: a loving smile and he had initiative of holding hands to me.

And we came back home holding hands. It's a long time ago that I felt as good as that moment. When we were closer to the inn, he undid the enlace between our hands. He justified that it wasn't a healthy thing if we were together, with so much intimacy. The other girls would be sad with no reason. In that moment, I agreed and undid the enlace. But I couldn't wait any longer to get together forever...

* * *

_**Chapter written in Jul-21-2005, and translated in Oct-06-2006. Albeit I'm delaying to release more translated chapters, I'll do it as soon as possible. I'm in the final phase of my Medicine class (I'll get the gradution next year). Currently, I'm doing an elective curricular period in a Psychiatric Wing from a Hospital in the city of Porto Alegre. In the moment when I was translating this chapter, the original saga in Portuguese reached the chapter 29. So, wait for more adventures of Love Hina's gang. Here are the notes:**_

_**(1) Ai-Ai Gasa: it's a very popular Japanese game, where the partakers draw a umbrella and write beneath it about things and people that each one loves, the same way that a couple of lovers or great friends share an umbrella to escape the rain. It's similar to a Western play of putting names into a heart drew in a tree or in a wall.**_


	18. Agony and Ecstasy

**YOUR ORDERS  
Chapter 18: Agony and Ecstasy**

PV: KEITARO

I didn't believe that I accepted Naru's kiss. I didn't believe I accepted that Naru was walking with me holding hands. Luckily I remembered we were holding hands before arriving at Hinata-sou, or the thematic bar would sink even before the opening.

I thought it's clear I needed to be alone. I wanted new friendships, attending new environments. I didn't expect so abrupt a reaction from Naru; maybe this was the reason why I dropped my guard and I accepted what Naru had done. The inertia that had possessed me provoked an afterthought: would it be possible that I had any strong feeling for Naru-san? Did I love her so? Looking what it seemed to be, the answer was positive.

I didn't know what decision to take. And today would be difficult, because it's the thematic bar's opening. I'd be in the kitchen, helping Haruka-san to do the requested dishes. The girls would be over there, gracious and slim, using sensual suits. In a certain way, they were getting adorned for me. And I was very proud – not to say vainglorious – with such a fact. After all, what kind of man wouldn't it be honored to know that so many women would want to draw his attention?

But they weren't simple women; they're mythological beings, ready to wreak havoc any time. How could I take any decision, knowing the destruction power that such girls had? I found out that Naru's kiss was able to be as devastating in my depth as an atomic bomb.

* * *

PV: NARU

I got my first point, I was sure of it. I felt that Keitaro was shaken, otherwise he couldn't accept holding hands when he was walking with me. Or that I traveled very tight to his arm, resting my head over his shoulder.

When we arrived in the Tea House, Keitaro left me the money and the cards; he headed to the kitchen instantly after that, because he needed to help Haruka-san. When I met Kitsune, I greeted her and gave her the money.

"Look, Kitsune, we got lots of changes. There it is!", I said to Kitusne, giving her the money.

"Oh yes! Thank you, Naru! By the way, where's Keitaro?", Kitsune inquired me.

"He went to help Haruka-san, in the kitchen.", I clarified.

Kitsune blinked the right eye and nudge me, asking me: "And so, little kinky? Did you enjoy the walk, my friend?".

I answered her with serenity: "Of course I did. We walked together with holding hands, and I kissed Keitaro full of passion!".

Kitsune goggled and asked me again: "What did you mean with 'I kissed him'? In the mouth?".

"But of course! After all, great lovers deal great kisses! Do you know that torrid kisses from cinema? Just like that...", I stated, very proud of myself.

Kitsune grasped me tight by the arm and drove me outside the Tea House. Showing much unrest, the old fox said: "Naru, be very careful about what you speak. Did you really do it? Did you kiss him?".

Not viewing her, I answered: "Yes. I kissed him. I know that I push him to the limits, but I needed to kiss him. In love and in war, anything goes!".

Kitsune was stunned yet, but she was able to complete as it follows: "Listen, Naru... If you got a trophy, great! But be careful, because who steps in the minefield is in danger of being blasted.".

"What do you mean?", I asked, quite confused with Kitsune's metaphor.

"You kissed him today. Someone among the girls can take an attitude more... How I can say it, more daring than yours...", Kitsune clarified me. I had to agree with her, because Keitaro didn't have any commitment with me. The situation was very different.

"Including you?", I asked her.

"Including me. Do you think that I don't have my tactics for conquering him?", Kitsune scolded. So she completed: "Well, let's go back and dress our suits. I think that the subject is over by the moment, but you must wait for a sequel from your acts.".

I swallowed dry. I felt that the fight for Keitaro's hear would have tactics even more daring, more bold. It's useless to care, there was just one thing to do, and I should do it as soon as possible. There was just one attitude to do for getting Keitaro once for all, because my contenders had lots of talents.

* * *

PV: MOTOKO

I saw Kitsune and Naru leaving the Tea House awhile, and they were hurry in leaving the enclosure. How I was occupied, and I thought I shouldn't meddle myself in others' subjects, I didn't follow them. When they came back, they were showing long faces, as if the previous talk wasn't enjoyable at all. Well, I had a hint about the main topic from the talk, but I preferred not to speculate. I went directly to the source.

While we were in Haruka-san's bedroom dressing our suits, I got closer to Kitsune and questioned her: "Hey, Kitsune, is there something wrong?".

"Not a thing that I know, Motoko... Why this question now?", Kitsune inquired me.

"It's because you and Naru went out for a short time and went back awkward. You seemed to be tense. Did you have a fight?", I asked.

"Of course we didn't, Motoko. It's just a little unpleasant talk. You know about it, women stuff... Don't comment anything with Naru, alright? It's family problems, she doesn't wanna bother other girls, ok?", Kitsune begged me.

It wasn't a convincing answer, but I complied Kitsune's request. I also didn't want any inconvenience before the opening. The most strange was, in that moment, I felt I had to take any attitude, or I wouldn't have any chance at all with Keitaro. I had some hunch that girls were going forward, and I was getting the rearward in this run. I never gave up a battle, it's not the first time to do it.

* * *

PV: SHINOBU

Geez, it's almost time for the opening. I was so nervous, I didn't like to face the crowd. But, if it's a thing to please the Kei-kun and save us from the bankruptcy, I could try anything hard.

The girls stayed in the kitchen, waiting for the signal for making some action. All of us were ready for the opening, and the girls used the free time to make a vanity parade for Keitaro-senpai.

Each one of girls posed with her suit and asked what Keitaro-senpai found out. Obviously, senpai was polite and always praised the suits. I was very proud when senpai affirmed that my suit reflected my sweetness. He knew what to say for pleasing any woman... Senpai was scoring lots of reputation among us, he didn't even seem to be the poor confused boy that had the obligation of pleasing merciless girls.

The parade was running nicely, till the moment when Naru started a direct attack. Senpai was resting a little in a chair, and therefrom he sent his compliments. Naru's suit was sensual by its own, but she didn't seem to be happy with so few words. Naru stood exactly in front of him, reclined her trunk and filled her chest with air, leaving her breasts quite showy, and asked with a provoking accent: "And so, Kei-kun, what do you think about what you're seeing? Isn't it flashy?".

Poor Keitaro-senpai! He was noticeably constrained. The question had a double meaning, because we didn't know if she was waiting for an opinion about her suit or her breasts. He just was able to mumble that she was pretty, showing he wasn't comfortable with that situation. Haruka-san decided to impede any riot and ended up with that fashion parade, ordering that girls made a line and were ready mentally for attending the customers. If there was no providence from Haruka, I believed that girls would start the doomsday in that moment.

We listened to noises of cars and people coming. Kitsune was in the saloon, doing last arrangements and waiting for the moment to open the thematic bar. When the clock signed exactly 10p.m., we heard the main door opening. Suddenly, Kitsune's head emerged from the dividing curtain, screaming: "That's all, girls! It's the time! Let's go!".

That's it, it began one of the biggest epics from Hinata-sou.

* * *

**_Chapter written between Jul-21-2005 and Jul-22-2005, and translated in Oct-07-2006. I hope all of you have enjoyed this chapter. See you soon! I'd like to thank all of your reviews, specially Godsbane, TornadoReviewer, Major Mike Powell III, Black Robed One, Minamoto Shiko, dread-wing, Hunter-Killer360, KatonKageNaruto, Eric, JonJ and shot123. And, of course, I'd like to thank Martin Gradwell for being very nice to me..._**


	19. The First Day from the Rest of Our Lives

**YOUR ORDERS  
Chapter 19: The First Day from the Rest of Our Lives**

_ATTENTION: A special chapter, where some girls recalled the experiences obtained working at the thematic bar. Use the chapter as an attempt to enjoy more details from this saga!_

PV: KITSUNE

This was a good idea, wasn't it? The thematic bar was a big success! A merry environment, attractive waitresses, everything that people full of money and energy liked. In the end, people that liked to enjoy the best things offered by life, and they're able to pay for that kind of mimes.

We didn't have to wait any longer to be shown on the main Japanese guides for night entertainments; our bar was even the cover story to the Japanese _Cosmopolitan_ (1)! It's luxury, we're cover from the said magazine, beyond the fact there were many pictures of us illustrating the story (including the cover). Our little enterprise gained the country. I took advantage of my pop star moment, because being famous in Japan is as ephemeral as a butterfly's life, so I entered deeply in the business world.

With the time passing, new girls entered in the inn – after all, what girl didn't want to be associated with a fashion place, with a fame of lodging beautiful girls? Fine clients, new tenants; the thematic bar was a nice idea. It was an interesting experience, because I wouldn't study in a college: my interests were business, my dear…

Obviously, our suits were sources of hilarious moments… There was a funny boy that tried to beset Motoko, but he just tried – our fencer offered a treatment for the inconvenient client, making that guy fly away with a Zanganken… I thought that episode would ruin us, but the opposite occurred! The audience went crazy, even a cinema producer wanted to make a _tokusatsu_ (2) with Motoko! Could you imagine our Motoko as television's heroine?! She was so ashamed; she didn't even come back to the attending.

Something happened at that moment and it was a source of envy to the other girls. Motoko was crying in the kitchen, because she thought that everything was pushing her to the limits, and our Keitaro tried to calm her down. He said to her that working on TV was a great opportunity, but just Motoko on her own had the right to decide if it's a good idea to invest in a artistic career or not. Keitaro had those moments of endearment, and maybe this facet from our beloved fool was the most attractive thing on him for us. I mean, just Keitaro could be able to do such things.

Out bar also passed thru many styles, in an attempt to avoid the nuisance. There was a weekend when all of us attended wearing housekeeper's clothes, very alike to the cosplay that Haruka lent to Motoko when Tsuruko disobliged her own sister from the family duties.

Another weekend was contemplated with the girls using cosplay from _King of Fighters_ characters, it's something really funny… Even Haruka got the climate, travestied as Vanessa. The top girls were Naru dressed as Mai Shiranui and Mutsumi as Yuri Sakazaki; two luscious women with winsome suits attracted men's attention.

Speaking about lustful women, the most commented weekend was when we decided to do a different suit after the _Cosmopolitan's_ reporter. We took advantage of that reporter's success and that our bar was a summer's point to wear suits somewhat audacious.

Naru gave the idea of using beach suits for the attending. But it shouldn't be any suit at all; we should wear high fashioned maillots, chic stuff… Each one of us would choose a style and a color for her own maillot. Shinobu got somewhat red, and Motoko refused – she was afraid of getting a new fight with the clan.

Shinobu wasn't at all hard to persuade; we just put Kei-kun in the chat. But Motoko was very hard to be convinced. Haruka said to her that the clan couldn't interfere in the choices that make people happy; there were some moments when the groups where we'd live weren't able to choose things that could make our souls satisfied. For that statement, Motoko retorted that our decision couldn't be convenient to her, too.

So I had to give my contribution. I approached Motoko by her back and handled her breast, murmuring: "But, Can you imagine if you choose the right swimsuit for you? Can you imagine Keitaro enjoying your curves, ahn?".

Motoko took my hands off her body, but I maintained myself touching her, and so I said: "All of us will show our beautiful bodies to Kei-kun. What a shame, Motoko-chan doesn't want Kei-kun amazed with this body forged for years of kendo…".

Motoko got apart from me and, after looking to the floor for some minutes, she got erect. Something changed inside her; the look was proud and confident. Her grimace showed an attitude more demonstrative than her usual look. Someway, she changed herself that day; she was more daring than her usual. I recalled when Motoko looked to the infinite and stated: "Yes, I'll show what I'm able to do. Everybody will contemplate my beauty!".

The fencer's words provided happiness for all of us. There was a moment of vibe, so we hugged our kendo girl. Despite the fact we're contesting the same man, there was no fun if one of the contenders wasn't ready for the contest. Women like to compete, because a man's choice was similar to a beauty contest. And there wasn't anything more important for a woman than being desired, or even better, being able of provoking a man's desire to the detriment of other women that wanted to have the same objective. If one of the contenders was out, the achievement wasn't as funny as it could be.

That weekend was very torrid. Each girl chose her own maillot, using a pareo (3) to have a sober touch – as if a simple pareo was able to obstruct obscene looks for all of us. Naru played as if she was at home; she didn't walk, she did a parade among the tables. I should admit that Naru was a force of nature, and places where beauty was appreciated were the ideal ecosystems for our fatal redhead. There were lots of work propositions, including high fashioned male magazines as _Playboy_.

The thematic bar allowed us, doubtless, to open other work fronts. Naru started to gain extra money as model and singer; Motoko assumed the TV career (she needed extra money to pay studies and the inn) and she became a great idol taking part in a fight program; there were lots of dating propositions for Shinobu and Kaolla – all of them obviously denied, because one of the bar's targets was drawing the attention from a very special man. I started to know better the world of night entertainment – as I said, I had no intention to enter in a college, so I had to learn in practice how to manage commercial enterprises. Beyond that, I gained extra money posing naked for some male magazines (due to my physical gifts and my ability to make good negotiations).

Kanako took advantage of the good vibes to put the new tenants into new enterprises. Since she couldn't be able to do everything alone, she asked Mizuho's help – which was out of the bar due to reasons I preferred to forget – to take care of those parallel business. Kanako had no other ambitions but taking care of family enterprise and conquering Kei-kun.

Speaking about Mizuho, I noticed she was out from Keitaro's contest. Exactly the girl that arrived in the inn bringing a big noise gave up fighting – and I couldn't understand why. That girl was strange; she hid things in a way that no-one was able to speculate what she really intended to do. She was able to spoof anyone as few people could do it, even better than me.

But the time passed away, and some of the involved people would leave us. After all, Naru, Mutsumi and Keitaro would graduate at Toudai, and they'd have to leave the enterprise. What a shame, because it was a great adventure that all of us did together, beyond the fact it was a chance to get closer to my love.

* * *

PV: NARU

It's the last day of Toudaiseis in the thematic bar. A party to recall good moments with lots of nostalgia. It was a closed party, just for VIP guests and the inn tenants. Not all the Toudaiseis would leave the enterprise: Motoko-chan finally got success to enter in Law College and she'd stay in the business.

Looking to everything I passed, I considered I profited from all these facts. I could show several facets of mine to Kei-kun. In the end, the bar served to gain extra money and to show itself as the best choice for him. That man was very lucky, because when would a fool guy have so many beautiful girls crazy to make a pair to him? And, without any naivety, go to the bed with him; the sexual desire was part of the love between a man and a woman.

I recalled when we used swimsuits as bar cosplays. It's an authentic summer party. I decided to bet everything: I chose a white maillot with a pareo almost transparent, and this had the color of my skin when browned. Beyond the swimsuit, I had lots of artificial bronzing sessions using minimal swimsuits – I didn't want so evident marks of bronzing and, look for that, it was Mutsumi's advise… So I found out how the turtle girl had such a beautiful skin – she confessed she enjoyed the solitude of the beach where she lived in Okinawa and she stood naked in appropriate hours to have a bronzing. Those were details showing that the watermelon girl wasn't as light-headed as she seemed to be: she was very proud of herself and she knew very well what she wanted to have.

And, speaking a little more about Mutsumi, I recalled how she was at that specific weekend. She was shining, with a very light beige maillot, and a chequered pareo with black-and-white pattern. That swimsuit showed very well Mutsumi's curves and projections. She was gorgeous with that swimsuit, beyond the fact she was using a very curly ponytail; simply divine. No doubt, she was my main contender in the topic beauty; beyond she had a catchy sympathy. Several men, some of them full of great power and money, offered the possible and impossible to the right of having a night of sex with her. Gingerly, she refused all those indecent offers, continuing to serve with an always captive smile. In the deep, I realized that she was very upset with that kind of man – and I gave all the reason to her.

In a determined moment from that day, it was very rushed 'cause there was a great amount of orders, so me, Mutsumi and Motoko were taking a rest, going to the kitchen to drink something fresh. So Mutsumi decided to show up her feelings. I noticed that some tears were running thru Mutsumi-san's face, and such an image didn't fit to her. I was very worried and I decided to interfere, enquiring her: "Friend, what's wrong? If some client mistreated you, I'll teach him a good lesson!".

Motoko also assured, saying: "That's right. We don't let some playboy offend such a special girl.".

Mutsumi smiled and faced us fondly, asking: "Even if I desire the same man that all of you want?".

Motoko softened the grimace and answered: "Don't confuse things, my dear... We're friends, and the contest for Kei-kun is frank since when all this uproar started. I believe no-one can be angry with you. At least, I can't do it.".

I completed: "Of course, Mutsumi-san! We're pretty, hot and intelligent girls. We don't need those assholes to say how special we are. Let's go back and show them that they're just clients, not demigods! We're the goddesses over here!".

After a good laugh from all of us, Mutsumi got on her own feet shyly and left the kitchen with us. When she got closer to me and Motoko, she said with such an enigmatic smile: "I love you two. Indeed…".

Some times, the watermelon girl could take strange attitudes. She got closer and gave a kiss in Motoko-chan; I used to see that act naturally, because this was the way she had to greet people familiar to her. The problem was when she got closer to me and kissed me. She gave me a passionate kiss, a French kiss! Me and Motoko were paralyzed for a brief moment, quite thunderstruck… And to complete the scene, she went forward and, before opening the curtain that separated the kitchen from the saloon, she faced us and gave a brief blink, followed for a malicious smile. So she said: "Mainly you, Naru-san…".

After Mutsumi left the kitchen, I faced Motoko and was just ablet to comment: "Did you get something? She was upset with the indecent propositions from our customers, but she acted this way with us? I… I just can't understand it.".

Since out fencer girl became a Toudaisei, she got a brand new attitude about some subjects from life. She showed that when she answered, after she reflected a little about what recently happened before: "Maybe she doesn't like to be treated as an object you can buy and sell, but this doesn't mean that she must hide what she feel about some people. She's sincere, maybe she faces sex in a natural way. She got upset, probably, because there were people that treat some subjects as mere goods; those people can't see beyond the lechery. I believe this was the point, beyond the obvious…".

The last sentence puzzled me. Before I got apart from Motoko, I pulled her by the arm and questioned her: "And what's obvious? I'm sorry, but I can't see anything as obvious as the fact that Mutsumi-san loves Kei-kun…".

Motoko's explanation fall as a bomb: "Fighting for Urashima-senpai helped me to understand and watch some facets contained in the human feelings that I used to deny. Can't you realize it? She loves you the same way she loves Kei-kun!".

At first, I answered that Mutsumi loved anything that was able to move and beam any kind of sound. So Motoko gave me an alert: it wasn't a generic love, it was a special way to show love. That thing fall as an atomic bomb; I couldn't see Mutsumi as a bisexual. Motoko completed: "Maybe it's a very difficult task to accept some things as usual facts, but they didn't cease to happen. She is sweet, free of rancor and somewhat light-headed, but she knows what she wants.".

I replied: "I know. She wants Kei-kun, as all of us want him.".

"Naru-san, that's obvious to anybody, but some people can't note that there're others ways to love. They cannot be biologically proficient ways, but they're ways to show love. Do you have prejudice about alternative relationships, Naru-san?", Motoko said. I was without any reaction for some time, even when I arranged the ideas and I tried to speak something.

"Maybe I have. I don't consider that as natural, albeit I agree that this thing seem something natural for Mutsumi. She's so full of sweetness, of human heat. It seems natural that she loves several people.", I answered. Motoko gave a look with gravity.

"But you do understand that, I repeat, there are several ways to love. She has a great brotherly love for all the people she knows. But what we know as passion, as hard-on, she has two targets. One of them you knew it. The other one you're knowing now, Naru-san…", Motoko responded.

"It's me, isn't it?", I retorted.

"Do you feel disgust?", Motoko asked, somewhat rubicund.

"Not disgust, but I have some dismay. You… Do you love another woman, Motoko?", I questioned. I felt as garbage when I did the question, but I needed to know it.

"No, but I already had the very same doubt, and I had an experience that clarified me a lot about the different ways of love.", Motoko said, facing me calmly when she sheltered my hand between hers. After that, she pulled me and conducted me to the chairs where the girls used to rest during the work time.

"It was in the college. I'm in the first degree, so everything seems glaring. Everything is different, you glimpse the place where you'll learn the occupation you wanted the most, not to mention that the Toudai has so many places to have fun. You already knew it, didn't you, Naru-san?", Motoko said, full of nostalgia. I knew what she meant, it's the same feeling every rookie had when it entered to Toudai.

Beyond, it's a party when Motoko entered to Toudai; our kendo girl finally got one of the things she wanted the most. Well, there was also the superstition about getting the truly loved one when you passed thru Toudai's gates, but I preferred not to think about that. I recalled the party we did in the bar; we drunk 'till late night with several guests. It was the moment when we knew others members from the Aoyama clan, and they weren't as friendly as Tsuruko was…

My thought line was broken by Motoko, when she continued to explain: "When we are in the routine, we can notice some peculiarities from certain people. Generally, the academic students are quite party goers, some of them living from bar to bar… Well, I prefer to put my efforts on my studies, because I have the bar to attend in the weekends. So I formed a group of studies just with girls; we didn't discover any levelheaded boy among our colleagues. Paying attention, Naru-san?".

"Of course, colleague! I want to know this experience changed your concepts!", I clarified jovially. And I really was very interested.

"So there was a girl... You didn't meet her yet, I never brought her here – and even she doesn't like to attend to social events a lot. She's named after Yuuko. She entered to the Law dreaming of being a public defender. Gee, she's a dreamer… She wishes a lot to work in public causes, in the defense of minorities… A different person in all senses.", Motoko reported, laughing when she said the last words.

"She really seems it.", I pointed.

"So, she's a confused girl, very thin, wears her hair long to the thigh, and wears glasses with spherical lens… What else… She isn't more than 160cm tall, she's the most intelligent person from the class, and she has a look pointed away a little… She's not in the top list of girls from the class… The only physical things that really exceed on her are her breast, because they aren't so small as we can suppose – how she is almost clapboard, they really exceed a lot, even though they aren't the 'melon' style. She's only popular in the class when we're in the tests period, when the riches annoy her a lot.", Motoko told.

"What a pity on her... People just remember her when they need to exploit her…", I commented, sore due to Motoko's report. I recalled of my selfish colleagues.

"Our group was a place where she discovered people interested about understanding her. I even invited her to know our bar, but she got red and reclined. So I noticed she was getting apart from us. Man, we're just in the first degree in our college and she was cloistered… If she continued to act like that, she wouldn't be able to finish the college.", Motoko reported. I noticed, by the tone, that Motoko had a worry about that girl.

Motoko sighed deeply, and continued: "One of these days, I saw her sitting in the Toudai's Central Square, on those cute banks next to the garden. She was crying… I asked her what's happening to her. So she explained to me she was tired of being just an amulet for lazy students… People that never could be able to understand how deep a person can be…".

I noticed I was crying too. I recalled when I was a motto for mockery because I couldn't speak. I was the "ugly little duck" from my class in the childhood. I had my revenge in the youth, when I became a beautiful woman. I was able to snob all those offensive boys, 'till the moment I was ignored by Seta-san. It was the first clue that the true love wouldn't be easy to find. Motoko wiped my tears and inquired me: "Is everything fine to you? Can I go on?".

I responded her: "Of course you do, it's just because I recognized the problems from that girl as mine… I also was an 'ugly little duck'.".

Motoko smiled and got an irony: "Who could say it, eh, Naru-san… So you know what Yuuko felt… But today you look like Snow White a lot…".

"Alright; keep up the story, wise guy…", I scolded quite red.

So Motoko told: "The strangest thing was what she confessed after that. She knew she hadn't favorable physical gifts, but what disturbed her was a non-orthodox behavior… I asked her to be clearer, and she just said 'I love you'… This way, very low… That line left me very puzzled… I knew that my clan would think that as unforgivable. I said to her that she would meet me another day, in a place more reserved. There wasn't the place. I accepted to go to her house… After all, me and our little group of partisans were the only people that visited her…".

"Yuuko knew that the society wouldn't forgive her for being so different...", I concluded.

Motoko amended: "Exactly! I thought I should give some strength for her. At the appointed day, I went to Yuuko's home. She lives alone in a small cubicle. She was waiting me with a little dinner. She wore a lilac hobby, quite plushy. So I had an idea, because I even had a doubt about what feelings I had for Yuuko…".

"And what's the point?", I asked full of curiosity.

"I saw, some time ago, a movie somewhat shocking, where a male psychotherapist had sexual relationships with female clients. No loving implication; the therapist from the movie simply fucks and, during the patient's climax, he used it to release the traumas from the clients (4). I was full of pity about Yuuko and, I didn't know really why, decided to do the same.", Motoko confessed.

"Motoko-chan, that's a thing that I never would imagine you'd be able to do...", I said gaping.

"Neither would I, Naru-san... As I told you before, there're some moments when you face the challenge or simply contour the situation. I chose to face the problem. I'm a samurai, what the hell! I must do what I think is right and convenient according to the situation. I decided to play that psychotherapist… Despite the fact I wasn't able to keep Kei-kun off my head, I considered that something mandatory. Let's say that I needed to have an experience of that kind…", Motoko unburdened.

"I see. And how did it work?", I inquired very curious. It's the very first time I'd heard about sexual therapy. At least, of that way. And imagining that Motoko had ever wanted to lay down with another woman was more amazing than anything else.

"I made the proposition for Yuuko. I said to her that's not passion, it'd be an attempt to know what tormented the most, beyond the fact I wished to know what's the sensation of having sex with a woman. Well, how she was crazy for me, it's not difficult to achieve it. We fucked all the night. Every time she was getting an orgasm, I said to her a keyword and Yuuko should tell me what that keyword meant for her, during the moment of climax. I must confess this procedure is dangerous… During the orgasm, a person releases its inner self thru the pleasure. If this act is badly conducted, this person can enter into an uncontrollable psychotic attack. I could see that in front of me; sex is a powerful force. Literally, Yuuko was in my hands.", Motoko described. That report impressed me a lot.

"And did it work?", I wished to know.

"To Yuuko, even better than usual. Yuuko released herself that day, and I discovered my business is about man indeed. And a special man, don't you agree?", Motoko responded, nudging me and giving me a blink.

I smiled in agreement. And I found out later who was Yuuko, and she got a boyfriend; she was dating a chamber's pianist… In the end, Yuuko was afraid of getting hurt in a sexual relationship… And Motoko was able to guide her accordingly, because it's terrible when a person tried to be what she wasn't. A risked therapy, but it's efficient.

Motoko concluded: "Think about it, Naru-san. I learnt lots of stuff… With Urashima-senpai, with all of you, with Tsuruko's madness, with everyone I met at Toudai. I learnt, more than anything else, tolerance. All of you said that my clan wouldn't guide me in all moments of my life. Due to that, I learnt to show what I really think about a giving situation…".

I questioned: "What's the deal?".

Motoko just tilted and gave me a sweet kiss in my lips. It's seconds as enlightening as all of explanations. After that caress demonstration, Motoko stood up and went to the bar. She turned to my direction before passing thru the door and said, giving a blink: "Do you get it now? What do you think that my kiss means?".

"Yes, everything is clear now! It's a kiss from a great friend!", I said to her smiling. We should be receptive to the caress exhibitions. And to know when we should have intimacy for certain demonstrations, because we didn't have the right to abash the others one with our friendship displays. For me, that chat was the most important moment I lived in the bar. I carried that moment in my heart. Saying goodbye for that enterprise was difficult, but it's necessary; in the end of year, I'd graduate and begin a new journey.

I just didn't know what to do with the love that Mutsumi had for me. But, in first place, I should worry about conquering Kei-kun. Maybe the goodbye party would light my ideas about all this problem.

* * *

PV: SHINOBU

It's almost a year, and our enterprise was more successful than I really could imagine. The main lesson I had in the bar was challenging my timidity in moments of confrontation; some problems with drunken clients served me as proof camp for my professional future.

It's a shame that the thematic bar would lose three special people, because they'd graduate in Toudai a few months from that. What left me somewhat sad was the fact that Kei-kun was one of them; I'd miss the others girls. Another lesson: everything had an end, either the bad things or the good ones. Due to that, we always should have others subjects to fill our happiness. Even the maxim declared: "Rolling stones don't raise mud".

One example was Motoko-san... She finally entered in Toudai that year, satisfying one of the things that certainly would bring personal achievement for our fencer girl. The entrance at the Law class left Motoko so… So expansive! It's as if a new Motoko was born from ashes.

That new Motoko excited me to pursue new goals. She advised me to take part in the management, as Kanako's sword arm. Keitaro's sister was always exhausted in the end of day, worried about costs and anything else, a Motoko affirmed that I had a talent to help others people to reach their goals.

That's really inspired me. I asked for Kanako that I and Mizuho would make the new tenants' reception, including asking that the tenants followed the inn's statutes and took part in tasks. Kanako adored the idea, because she would have more time to take care of business and money that way.

Why did I choose Mizuho? Well, I noticed that she was attacked in the thematic bar's story, feeling that she was a dead weight in the inn. She had a gift for public relations – I believed that she'd be a good teacher in the future, because she knew how to communicate using a creative and efficient way –, and requesting her help would be a way to say "welcome to the team".

About Toudai, I and Kaolla didn't have the same success that Motoko had, but we're in the fight. Motoko's success was a fuel for our hope. In the moments out of the work, both of us studied a lot, and we tried to keep a good rate to try a great mark in the end of the year. By the way, all the new tenants inflated the "new ronins" group; the fame about any girl that lived in the inn would be successful in the Toudai and an acceptation at the Hinata-sou would be almost a beauty attest were the mottos from the great demand. The beauty fame came from the thematic bar, surely…

With so many tenants, I and Mizuho – with a little help from Kaolla – enjoyed the new and growing fame from Hinata-sou to create parallel businesses to the bar: a girls athletic team (with teams from several sports and martial arts), a rock orchestra and a team to manage social events. Always half from the profits were destined to social projects, giving a look of solidarity to our enterprises. All the stuff were ways to take advantage from the tenants beauty to earn money, always avoiding not to expose them to the grotesque. Involuntarily, we're practically a models agency. We managed, however, to integrate all the girls, even the girls that didn't have a profile to be a model – the sports team sheltered girls that didn't take part in the social events, together to some beauties that had sporting talent.

And speaking about beauty, Naru-san was obviously the most presented with all that stuff. Despite the fact she wasn't in all events (because there were appointments related to the Toudai), she always was the source of all the attentions. She aroused jealousy from women and awoke men's greed. It's not bad for who was Miss Toudai representing the Math School just when she was a rookie. She was a differentiated person, 'cause she had a beauty and a style that always contrasted in the crowd.

She got lots of propositions, indecent or not, but she rejected almost all of them... She ended up making some works, but the love she had for Kei-kun blocked her from higher flies. Naru didn't want to be away from Urashima-senpai no matter what. That man was the great subject from her life.

About me? I was in a situation similar to the Naru's. I got several invitations, but show business wasn't one of my interests. I wanted a simple life, with the man I wished the most. I'd realized I didn't have any condition to compete with sacred monsters as Naru, Motoko, Mutsumi or Kitsune. The others girls would be always eternal little girls for our kanrinrin, and it's hard to live together in the same place where also lived someone that you've desired the most.

While I was arranging the saloon to the goodbye party, I thought about everything I uttered before. Some day, Urashima-senpai will choose somebody, and so my heart finally will be free to search another man. While he was alone, it'd always have a last hope to conquer Kei-kun, and that uncertainty was corroding me the most. If I wasn't busy with others tasks and subjects, I'd be lost.

The only thing I had was to search the happiness for my own efforts, whatever the way.

* * *

PV: HARUKA

Well, a goodbye party in the thematic bar. Albeit I'd taken part in that enterprise, I didn't have patience to attend so many social events; I couldn't live the glamour world, the high society. I could enjoy some refinement, but since it wasn't something quite complex. I was too sincere and poor to be chic.

The only thing I didn't have any moan about was the fact that the girls have matured. When you put all the efforts in this kind of enterprise, you should make choices and assume the consequences. If you weren't a determined person before beginning a business, you'd just survive if you'd learn to be hard when it's necessary and flexible when the alternatives you thought didn't solve the faced problem. The girls, in this issue, grew up a lot.

The girls made everything they could to join me again to Seta, using the bar as an environment, but it's one of the few flops they'd collected in their trek as businesswomen. That jerk was useless at all… Why couldn't he be say "I love you"? He didn't take anything seriously, except the archeology. We had a very terrible fight; it's one of the few times when Seta got off from the line. Keitaro had to interfere, or blood would flow.

In that moment, I felt everything was over. I was tired of waiting for a guy so egocentric and irresponsible. I was downcast about weeks, having Keitaro as my confident. It was when I noticed why a light-headed guy as Keitaro was desired… My nephew was so sweet, understanding… And handsome; I'd never noticed to the features from his face… And the daily practice of exercises plus fight trainings had forged his body. Keitaro was always very discreet when he helped anyone with troubles, and this also was something that conquered the confidence from the others. In the end, my nephew was a good match that hid himself behind an awkward and light-headed man.

With my disruption with Seta, I needed to discuss with Keitaro how Sarah's situation would stand in the inn and the thematic bar. Keitaro guaranteed me he would have a conversation with Seta and Sarah to know what we could do. In the end, it was settled that Sarah could stay with us. I noticed that Sarah got feelings for Keitaro… She was growing up, entering in the youth… I thought that the little North-American was, despite the appearances, having a passion to Keitaro…

Look what acquaintanceship was able to do... Beyond Sarah, some of the new tenants also started to look the kanrinrin with desire… I didn't know if Keitaro-kun noticed that or not, but I didn't noticed that he gave hope for any kind of relationship deeper than friendship. Keitaro was more worried about he would do after the graduation than loving relationships; he was aware that some of the girls would do anything to catch him. In the end, I became a shield, a shelter where Keitaro was free of having any disorder; she knew the girls wouldn't do anything to indispose me against them. I protected him from girls attack and he consoled me from the sadness I felt after my disruption to Seta.

It's a shame that some of the girls would leave the several projects that were running in the Hinata-sou. Anyway, they were winners. They knew how to overcome difficulties, to deal with difficult people using actions conforming to the situation demanded… As anything wasn't perfect, they just needed how to deal with passion, but this was a fact that the time would teach… I hoped so, because even I wasn't able to deal with passion!

* * *

**_Chapter written between 28-Dec-2005 and 27-Jan-2006, and translated between 30-Oct-2006 and 06-Nov-06. Man, this chapter is kind of lengthy, isn't it true? Next chapter, there will be a conclusion for Naru, Mutsumi and Keitaro's goodbye party. Mizuho is saying goodbye to the inn, too. Now, the explanation to the notes:_**

**_(1) Cosmopolitan: It's a USA female magazine world-wide known. The Brazilian version of Cosmopolitan is called "Nova", that's the female word for "New" in Portuguese (the most part of words used in languages originated from Latin have gender's flexion)._**

**_(2) Tokusatsu: It's the live-action Japanese TV series, containing the very famous Japanese special effects… Usually, the series involve fights between heroes and monsters._**

**_(3) Pareo: it's a kind of cloth used by women after taking a beach bath, what's usually wrapped around the hip and usually used like a skirt. This piece of cloth usually has colored stamps or just one color._**

**_(4) This movie is called "Bliss", and the uttered therapist is played by English actor Terence Stamp._**

**_King of Fighters is a trade belonging to SNK-Playmore, even as the uttered characters from this game. By the way, the idea of Love Hina's girls using KOF's cosplay I watched in a gallery of LH images, and I found it out interesting. Have you already noticed that many of my ideas came from images (as the original ones as fanarts) that I found in the Internet, haven't you?_**

_**About Mutsumi's sexual preference, I wished to introduce some kind of minority in the story, using the main characters, because I wanted to have a discussion about that. It's a polemic subject – and I adore polemics. I'm waiting reviews from everybody, ok?**_

**_Oh, I'd like to thank about Major Mike Powell III, Hunter-Killer360 and Black Robed One about the reviews. And I'm having Martin Gradwell as beta-reader. And prepare yourselves, because the next chapter will be hentai, people!_**


	20. Mysteries and Passions

**YOUR ORDERS  
Chapter 20: Mysteries and Passions**

_ATTENTION: This is a hentai chapter. There will be explicit portraits of sex. If you don't like from this kind of literature or you don't have the allowed age to read such kind of content, opt for not reading this chapter._

PV: MOTOKO

Well, this was a great night for a goodbye in the thematic bar. The bar would lose the Toudaiseis that would graduate in that year; so that thing meant I'd be away from Kei-kun. I needed to take initiative; I'd never loved someone so much in my life. By the way, he was the only man I'd loved – and I felt that feeling grew in a way that I couldn't resist any longer. And, even more, the libation we had as a goodbye was releasing me from all my inhibitions. My fantasies, the same desire of having Keitaro that led me to my first masturbation; I could feel the same overpowering instinct taking care of me. That was the day when I'd make things happen. How all the girls used indirect acts and provocations without any success, I'd need to be more objective than them. By the way, much more direct.

As soon as the party was over, the girls went to the inn; they were very tired and drunk. Haruka came with us, because she was worried that the girls would have a bath in the hot springs in that condition – and she joined us in order to check. Haruka entered in the hot springs with us, for the purpose of hindering that a bunch of drunken girls would drown.

In an attempt to avoid any suspicion, I stood in my room for a while, and I waited till the sensation that all of them were sleeping. My intensive retreats training in kendo improved my art of walking furtively and analyzing correctly the battlefield. I couldn't have any mistakes, or I wouldn't have any outcome. I got closer to the Tea House annex, afraid that my alcoholic state might induce me to commit some lapse. I ended up having a double task: making a noiseless approach and avoiding that my inebriation disturbed my intention.

I got closer to Keitaro's room. Each time I got closer than previously, I could smell his scent, and this was headier than the circulating alcohol in my bloodstream. The doors and windows were locked, but that wasn't an obstacle. I learned several spying techniques in the dojo of my family; among them was the art of invading locked places. I knew that Haruka had the same training, so I took care of all my actions. But he wasn't over there, how could I make that mistake? Of course, my inebriation… I'd probably smelled his scent impregnating the bed linen in his room. I sought for another place, when I noticed movements in the ofuro bathroom.

I was lucky, 'cause the ofuro bath in the annex was an environment totally apart from the apartments. I watched that Keitaro was alone, it's my chance. I went down from the roof of the bathroom, I took off my kimono and got cautiously closer to the bath tub; I wanted to make a big surprise to the greatest love of my life.

When I was very close to the bath tub, I could hear Keitaro's soliloquy. He was releasing low groans and incomprehensible words, what I thought quite strange… When I stood on my own feet exactly behind him, I visualized that he was having masturbation. Gee, that thing left me somewhat daunted… I realized that the use of self pleasure was something common among lone people, whatever they are like that either due to the occasion or by option. I didn't know who he was idolizing at that moment, but that thing filled me with hard-on when I thought that I could be the "honoree".

I put my hand over the eyes from my beloved one and I rustled in his left ear: "Guess who?".

Keitaro jumped into the tub and, trying to hide the erect stem, he exclaimed: "M-M-Motoko?! What the hell are you doing over her?! Why are you… Naked?".

The last word uttered by Kei-kun had a certain tone of wonder mixed with indignation. That thing left even more… Indecent. And I answered, already entering in the tub: "Don't play as a fool… We are adults, I want sex and you also do…".

"But, and the girls? There are…", Keitaro said, quite astonished. I covered this mouth with my right hand, trying to interrupt his speech, and I used my left hand to grab his penis.

I got closer to his right ear, while I did masturbation on him, and I muttered: "Each one had her own chance. I'm having mine… No, it's our chance… After all, both of us are virgins, free and crazy to know how sex is.".

I noticed the pleasure I provided him, so I decided that he should do something. I purred, with our faces almost attached: "Touch me. Gimme any pleasure, the same way I'm offering you the same thing…".

I noticed that, albeit my maneuver, he still had shame about touching me. Gee, he still was afraid of girls. I leaned my forehead against his, and so I affirmed: "Don't be ashamed, you want…".

He tilted to his left side, using the tub wall as support, in an attempt to get away from me. A certain deception passed thru my body. After all, me and my beloved one were there, naked and ready to consume a carnal relationship – the greatest gift that a woman can give to any man – and he still resisted to receive such a significant present! I stared at him trustless and interrogated, getting closer to him: "Why don't you want to have me? So I'm not… Desirable?".

When I finished the phrase, I nested Kei-kun's head between my beautiful breasts. It was one of the moments when I didn't moan about having huge breasts. Keitaro, with his face buried between my tits, just mumbled: "I don't know if we're doing the right thing…".

So I had to appeal. I lowered myself and fitted myself to him seriously, contesting: "I don't regret what I'm doing now, I regret that I didn't do something more incisive to show what I wanted before. I want to lose my virginity with you, and I'm very honored about being the first woman that you'll have sex in your life!".

Keitaro released a lonely tear by his right eye, which rolled down by his face till the edge of his chin. In a gesture that mixed endearment and debauchery, I leaned my tongue next below his chin and I use it to nest the lonely tear, before the same fell in the tub and it dissolved there – as an anonymous in the crowd. Kei-kun asked: "Do you swear?".

I nodded positively, in a serene way. In that moment, I discovered that the inebriation could be useful. Thank to the libation, I was able to defeat my shames and deliver the most precious things I had to my beloved one: my love and my sweet love corner. We kissed sorely, while I fitted in Keitaro's manhood in my pleasure box. Since I was above him, I needed to take the attitudes. Each Kei-kun incursion brought a mix of ecstasy and pain. It wasn't an act as romantic as I thought, but I felt so much pleasure together with the person I loved – and that thing's worth a lot.

It's a shame that it's so fast… It didn't delay so much to Kei-kun reach the orgasm. I felt the emission, hot and gluey, spreading into my vagina. Little by little, Kei-kun relaxed his muscles and slid down the tub. In a gesture of caress, I nested his head between my breasts again, giving him a sweet kiss on the top of his head. I asked him: "So? Did it hurt?".

"It didn't hurt, but I feel that you're pushing to a situation where I cannot guarantee the answer you want to hear…", Keitaro argued. Sometimes, my beloved clumsy guy could be brilliant.

"Alright, you have till the graduation to think…", I answered.

"Hey, why till the graduation?", Keitaro questioned me.

"Because over there your professional life will start, and the chance of not to seeing you anymore will increase. Due to that, I'll need the answer before then.", I clarified to him. He nodded positively and turned back to relax in my arms.

That was so good that I wanted to try it again… I stimulated his stem with my hands till it was ready for a new intercourse. This time, I was below and accepted the penetration. We embraced each other again till the moment when Keitaro released the seminal fluid inside me.

After we rested a little, Kei-kun dived quickly and left the tub. While he was rinsing, he pondered: "It's better I come back to my room. Haruka will mistrust all this delay to take a bath.".

I agreed and also left the tub. Despite it's being not recommended, I used Kei-kun's towel to dry me. After I wore my kimono, I hugged my love by the waist, approaching him behind. I gave him a loving kiss in the nape, resting my head against his one, after that I confessed: "I adored this night. I hope there'll be other nights like this!".

"I cannot guarantee this will happen again…", Kei-kun replied, somewhat worried. I slid my left hand inside his kimono till I got his stem, what I began to stimulate. Quickly, the phallus got erect, and so I promised: "I guarantee that there'll be other nights like that. I'm not afraid of getting sexually involved for someone. And this someone is you…".

I masturbated him till he had cum. I saw my hand was messy with sperm. While I drove myself to the faucet to wash myself, Keitaro left the bathroom, advising me that I should hurry – because he needed to lock the place. After everything was ready, I hugged him goodbye and gave him a quick kiss. I came back satisfied to the inn, but I had a desire to repeat the dose… And I hoped that there'd be another opportunity! I thought that thing meant the love between a man and a woman.

* * *

PV: NARU

After that libation, the girls were exhausted. And the hot spring was fantastic, something that was able to freshen and finish the sensation of hangover. After the bath, Haruka managed to leave us correctly delivered, each one in her own room.

I tried to sleep, but I couldn't do it. I felt something troublesome impeded me from having a good night of sleep, but I wasn't able to define what was bothering me. I was going to talk to Kitsune, but she was very asleep… So I recalled that Motoko was an expert in the supernatural, and I was going to talk to her. After all, if that sensation was a manifestation of non-terrestrial forces, Motoko was the right person to discuss a topic like that.

When I arrived at her room, I opened a slot in the sliding door – because I needed to check if it'd be possible to talk to her. If she also was very tired, I was a big nuisance. But I was amazed when I saw the empty room. Where should she go so late night?

I came down to the downstairs. Perhaps the fencer girl was in the kitchen eating something… But she wasn't over there, and that thing started to worry me. I raised the possibility that the alcohol excess had affected the kendo girl's mind in a dangerous way. I drove myself to the hall and left the building, imaging where she would be.

So I noticed a figure in the stairs, coming to the annex. And if it was Motoko in a state of sleepwalking? I decided to follow her, to avoid any accident. But that shameless girl was pretty awake, and doing something that destabilized me. I hid and listened to everything, feeling a big loathing. It wasn't loathing, it's jealousy! I didn't like to feel behind in a contest. I didn't even know why I didn't stop that debauchery. No, I was wrong again, I knew very well why I didn't intervene; I also wanted to have my night of love with Keitaro. It's a certainty I had, and Motoko's attitude just confirmed my relationship with our eternal kanrinrin. If she could make love with Kei-kun, I also could.

I waited until they had finished what they were doing and each one followed their own path. How I noticed that Keitaro left the apartment door unadvisedly open, I chose to wait for him inside the room. It was more convenient and less cold that waiting him in the dawn damp. I invaded cautiously the annex, because I knew Haruka had sharp ears, and I didn't have any wish to commit another mistake. I hid myself inside the closet and got naked; I was ready for the attack.

A certain time passed till I noticed that Kei-kun finally was heading to the bedroom. Suddenly, I felt my heart beating fast; I was quite anxious with the possibility of twisting my body to the man I loved so much. I had a doubting sensation of excitement and worrying. It was obvious I desired him, but I was afraid of hurting him again. But I recalled a fact that several friends of mine had said: it's very hard for men not to want to have sex with a woman that, at least, had something attractive for them. And this thought filled me with a hope of conquering him. I was tired of being the square girl; that day I'd attack without hesitation and I'd prove that I'd give more pleasure in the bed than Motoko.

* * *

PV: KEITARO

What a night! After an alcoholic orgy creditable to Bacchus, I had a sexual relationship with one of the most beautiful women I've ever met. I was so dizzy that I even stumbled in the access to the apartments. That phenomenon woke up Haruka and, even sleepy, she still had agility to aid me. She got closer and questioned: "Are you alright? Why are you going to your bedroom so late? I agreed with you having an ofuro bath instead of a shower, but you promised you would take care of yourself!".

"Take it easy, Haruka-san! I spent more time because the water was cool!", I explained, somewhat puzzled.

"Humph, you're really a disaster. Only you're able to walk at the open-air with a slovenly kimono. Luckily it's night and we're far from the inn… The girls wouldn't appreciate a man spread in the ground, with your pudenda outer the clothes…", Haruka scolded. So I noticed my deplorable situation. Gee, I stood up more quick than a hare, asking thousands of apologies to my aunt; I never intended to embarrass her. She just sighed and waved slightly the hand, as if she wasn't so shocked with the event. I always liked Haruka's discretion, I just wished to have a day when I finally would be able to call her as aunt.

She escorted me as far as the apartment; I always felt she never stopped worrying about me. Somehow I felt her as a mother to me. I said to her I'd intended to sleep naked, and she helped to discharge me from the kimono. Without any shame, she helped to put me in my futon. She put a blanket over me, and she dismissed me with a kiss in my left cheek. When she was closing the door, I spoke higher: "I wish you were my mother, Haruka-san…".

She didn't turn to me; she simply got paralyzed for a short moment, and so she finished closing the door. I didn't even think a lot about what that entire thing meant; I ended up sleeping almost immediately.

* * *

PV: NARU

Gee, when Haruka-san entered in the apartment, I had a feeling that my intention would have an end. But I was lucky, and Haruka didn't notice my presence. She even didn't get closer to the wardrobe to stow Keitaro's kimono; she left it next to the futon. I found quite touching Keitaro's saying for Haruka. In that moment, all my anxieties were over and I acquired an assurance that he was the right man for me. I just waited till he was sleeping to provide him another big emotion; Motoko wouldn't expect something like that.

Keitaro fell asleep quickly; he should be very tired because of the libation… And the fucking with Motoko-chan. When I felt that Haruka wouldn't come back, I left leisurely the wardrobe and laid down next to him. I began to kiss him in the face; he just released an incomprehensible sigh. I laughed, because I thought that gesture so cute…

So I went on to kiss him, descending by his neck and trunk. When I nibbled his nipples, he woke up somewhat numb and faced me, with a look somewhat confused. So he shook up a little his head and asked: "Naru-san, what are you doing? I'm so tired…".

"Motoko-chan isn't the only girl that wants to have some pleasure with you. I also want it, and this will happen now…", I explained him. After my answer, I proceeded to kiss his body, descending even more and more. He was grumbling till the moment when I kissed his gland; he loosened a murmur of pleasure.

When I noticed his satisfaction, I affirmed him: "Did you like it, didn't you? So I'll prove I can give you so much more pleasure than the fencer girl!".

When he tried to begin an answer, I started to suck his stem. He liberated a howl of pleasure that was gratifying to me. The only thing I feared was if Haruka appeared at that moment… Both of us naked, and I was sucking him. It would be quite embarrassing, not to say shameful.

I put the stem basis between my breasts and I continued to suck him, till I felt that the phallus started to pulse hardily. In that moment, I believed that Kei-kun was ready for coupling. Crawling over my beloved man, I just ended it when my eyes were directly against his. I affirmed: "I know you don't resist against my beauty. Let's do what we are fated to do.".

I didn't leave him saying anything at all; I kissed him with passion. I was rubbing my vulva against Kei-kun's manhood till I felt both genitals were correctly fitted in. In that moment, I used my left hand to help in the fit. And how the penetration was difficult! It delayed a little till his stem passed thru my hymen, beyond it hurt a little bit. But my beloved one was amorous and left me commanding the actions up to the time that the penetration was easy.

When it happened, Keitaro grabbed me by the waist and spun, staying over me. She questioned me: "Are you sure you want to continue with this?".

I promptly answered: "I didn't lose my virginity for nothing, my love… Having sex with you is everything I need now. Go ahead and make me happy!".

With such an answer, Keitaro approached his lips to mine, kissing me as hard as he speeded the penetrations rhythm. We stayed that way for several minutes, till I felt his gush flooding my vagina. The seminal liquid was as hot as the love I felt for him. After the cum, my beloved one laid down softly over me, nesting his head a little above my breasts, very close to my neck. There was nothing to say – there wasn't a need, because everything we had done was self-explanatory.

After a time of resting, I grabbed tightly and made the spin at the opposite direction that Kei-kun had done. My love still was exhausted due to our intercourse, when I decided to suck him again. I put myself at the left of his body; so I inclined my trunk till my mouth reached my love's phallus. While I caressed his belly with my right hand, I sustained his stem with my left hand during the fellatio. I sucked him till he was ready to cum; I stimulated him with my hand till he had an ejaculation. I received all the sperm in my face. It was nasty and joyful.

I sat down over his groin and faced him with affection. It was always so difficult to lay down with someone and, suddenly, I did things that I classified as impure with that man. Or even better, I annulled myself to please the man I loved. In that moment, I confessed him: "If I had any doubt, Kei-kun, now I don't have it. I always loved you. Always!".

"Alright, but I still don't know what I could say, beyond thanking the night you provided me. It's better you clean yourself, because it'd be something unimaginable if Haruka see you in this state.", Keitaro explained me. It's sad to realize that, despite the deliver, there was no guarantee that I would be satisfied.

* * *

PV: KEITARO

I was vigilant, because I needed to check if Naru-san would leave my bedroom safely. While the redhead wasn't out from my apartment, I was afraid that Haruka – or any of the girls – might make a scandal. Imagine, I fucked two women, in different hours of course, in the first day I had sexual relationship.

That climate of promiscuity, all that veneration about sex, recalled me ancient pagan western worships. Many of those worships reverenced the womanish in the divinity, the fecundity of nature. And I recalled the catholic pursuit, from the wittingly erroneous version – to confuse the primitive souls of medieval Europeans – that they were satanic worships. In that way, the Church killed millions – like several of my ancestors slaughtered Chinese – and thought that a mere apology request was enough to erase what happened. Due to that, I didn't like religions: for me, Kami-sama is good and doesn't partner with such human squalors.

And the sex I had that day, somehow, made me feeling a little closer to the female divinity, forgotten by churches masculinity. The procreation. The delivery to the sex as a way to use the orgasm – considered the strongest magic power that exists – to reach the enlightenment. The nirvana. I became "us" thru two women. Powerful women, they evinced to do anything to show how much they loved me. The love, the major instance from the nature. To the eyes of love, even the most libidinous actions became splendid, a truly grace.

I ended up sleeping while I thought about that. I wished to have a good night of sleep.

* * *

PV: KITSUNE

Someone tried to wake me up, I was sure of it. I just didn't wake up because I was quite tired. After a while, another noise woke me up. I heard steps in the corridor. Yet with a hangover, but feeling better than before, I stood up cautiously and was to check out who was there.

I was happy because it was Motoko. I just thought it strange that she was awake at that time, just a person as weak to alcohol as she was. I greeted her and asked her what she was doing awaken that time. She answered me that she was outside to have some fresh air. She seemed to be so shining, something didn't fit in.

I was talking to Naru, because I suspected she was the person who wanted to talk to me previously. When I opened the door from the fatal redhead's bedroom, I noticed she wasn't over there. Naru out from the inn, Motoko beaming… Too much coincidence.

After I drank a pretty glass of water in the kitchen, I felt as if I was going to be fooled. I decided to walk around. Or better, I decided to see if there was any harassment over Keitaro. The Toudaiseis goodbye had a certain pressure in the air. Female sixth sense was something that usually didn't fail.

And it didn't fail. When I got closer to Keitaro's apartment, I could smell lust in the air. I recognized that sensation as the same that Motoko exhaled. The pheromones had an unequalled fragrance.

Thru a slot in the window, I watched something that I'd never imagine. Naru and Keitaro making love as if they were old lovers. And that thing excited… If I already had a wish to lay down with our dear kanrinrin, seeing him in action – using his "gift" like no-one else – just increased my wish of having sex. I could sense my nipples swelling, my vagina moistening.

When I noticed that Naru would leave the bedroom, I hid myself below the staircase. I waited until Naru was some distance from the annex, so I went up. Lucky, the door was open! I opened a small slot, I saw he had slept. I entered slowly and, soon I closed the door, I pulled out my sleep kimono and my underwear.

I got closer to the futon and, laying down at his left side, I began to lick the face of my beloved one. What a hell if he fucked other women that night, I also wanted my chance!

Keitaro just mumbled: "Naru-san, I thought you had already gone away… Let me sleep!".

So I just had the work to whisper: "Wrong woman. Try it again, my love…".

Keitaro had the eyes wide open and was facing me, staring even more and more, till he was able to say: "Kitsune-san, what the hell are you doing here?".

"Have sex with you, what else?", I answered, spinning my body and staying above him. And I continued: "It's useless to look at me amazed; I'll just go away from there after having sex with my Keitaro!".

I believed that making love with two women previously left Keitaro quite motivated. He gave me a look as if he listened to my wish without disagreement. We had a passionate kiss, till the moment he was exploring my body and nibbled my nipples, each one by the time. His hand was magic, exploring the softness of my clitoris.

After some time, I decided to give back the niceness. I explored his body, till the moment when I nibbled his gland. I decided to do something more interesting… I put his stem between my huge tits and I masturbated him, as if he was copulating with my breasts. I began to move my breasts with my hands faster and faster, till Keitaro blasted sperm in my face. I gave a soft kiss in the gland and then I managed to wash myself.

When I came back from the bathroom, Keitaro was on his own feet and with his stem erect, ready to penetrate me. So I noticed something and I commented: "Hey, don't you have condom?".

"No, is it important?", he asked me full of innocence. I was astonished… An academic didn't know the consequences from an unprotected sexual act?

"But of course it is! It's the very first time I have sex in my life and I don't want to get pregnant suddenly!", I affirmed with emphasis. I noticed he swallowed dry, what meant that the girls didn't have any caution – be for accident or purposely. But I wouldn't give up from a night of love, and there was only one thing to do – and I would do anything to have pleasure with Keitaro.

I faced one of the walls and I based my hands about the same. I inclined my trunk ahead, leaving my butts quite tilted. I noticed my love was excited with that view, and I did a very wild smile. I explained him: "Well, I won't give up of you, so go ahead!".

"Even without condom?", Keitaro inquired me shyly.

"But you won't have my vagina… You'll make anal sex with me…", I said to him.

Keitaro stared me and inquired: "Are you sure? I've never penetrate a woman behind, yet to have anal sex. I'm afraid of hurting you…".

"Be what Kami-sama wants. For you, I do anything. I won't stay behind in the contest for you heart!", I explained him with conviction. With a roguish smile, I continued: "But you can stay behind me and do what you want… I just don't want to get pregnant, and this seemed to me the solution more obvious. I thought every man liked it. Grease you penis with saliva, it must work it out…".

After all the elucidations, I faced the wall, waiting for my love's rod to burst me in a non-orthodox way. He penetrated me slowly, but since the beginning I felt that wasn't something natural. It hurt a lot, and it delayed a lot to accustom myself. Each stab was a pain scream. He threatened to stop it, but I incited him to go on.

He grabbed my breasts tightly, and he began to stab growing fast. Trying to satisfy me, each stab in my butt was going together with a stimulus in the left nipple; he took the right hand off from my breast and used it to stimulate my clitoris. And that thing worked it out! The clitoris and left breast stimulations began to fill me with an unimaginable pleasure. I started to twist my hip in the same direction as Keitaro's stabs, showing that I enjoyed that kind of sexual act.

We stayed in the come and go till the moment I felt a gluey liquid filling my rectum. After he removed his stem from me, I smiled in a roguish way and stayed in the front of him, kissing him in the mouth fondly. I asked him: "So? Did you like to try my buttock?".

Keitaro got red and answered me without facing me: "Well, I enjoyed a lot, but I don't believe that it was joyful for you…".

I raised his chin and affirmed: "I did because I wanted it, and I don't regret. I enjoyed because it happened with someone that respects me, and knows when it is possible to go forward. Prepare yourself, because there'll be more fucks. And one of them will happen now…".

After we took a quick shower, we went back to the room. I waited for Keitaro laying down in the futon, so I stayed over him. After sucking him till his stem was quite hard, I managed to fit his penis in my anus. After a slow introduction, I began to speed the cavalcade. The more quick I rode, the more tight he grabbed my breasts.

What a pleasure! Even that way of lying down was quite strange; I ended up discovering a sweet pleasure. I believed that everything had more pleasure when it was done with love. We did that swing till my love reached the orgasm. After he had a cum, I felt the semen flowing thru my thighs; it was one of the love's inconveniences…

I kissed him in the forehead and said: "I adored this night, but I must come back… It'll dawn soon, and I don't want Haruka to see us like that.".

"I agree. I'm exhausted, making love to three women in the same night isn't something easy… I think I can race a marathon after the action I had today!", Keitaro mumbled, with a beautiful smile. That smile was like gold to me.

"But I'll have another fuck with you, you must be sure of it… And I'll be alert, in order to make love in a more conventional way.", I affirmed. I gave a goodbye kiss, I took another quick shower, I wore my clothes and left the place unseen. I had the sensation of fulfilled duty. If they could fuck with him, I also could do it. In love and war, everything goes!

* * *

PV: KEITARO

After Kitsune was out, I was facing the ceiling, laid over the futon. It was so many fucks that I was excited, I couldn't sleep. I was afraid of another girl coming to me for having sex. It was almost dawning when I slept again. I was sure that was one of the most splendid nights of my life. After all, who has the possibility of lying down with three women completely in love with the same man?

I locked the door to avoid new assaults. Somehow, I felt that story wouldn't have a good end…

* * *

_**Chapter written between 19-Nov-2005 and 27-01-2006, and translated between 06-Nov-2006 and 07-Nov-2006. I began this chapter before the previous one, but I needed to write a little more about the thematic bar before creating an opportunity for the girls to have sex with Keitaro. I confess I'm a big fan of hentai, and I've already foreseen there'd be an opportunity to write something with adult content in this saga. See all of you later!**_


	21. The Day After

**YOUR ORDERS  
Chapter 21: The Day After**

PV: HARUKA

What a party! How I'm not a rookie in this area, I was able to wake up early. And I knew that the girls wouldn't wake up with a good mood. That knowledge forced me to make a quite juicy breakfast, imaging that Shinobu wouldn't be able to do something decent by the morning on her own – after all, the blue hair girl wasn't used to drink.

I loved those girls, mainly the veteran ones. They passed thru hard times to keep Hinata-sou working. And they won. I was afraid of just one thing: what they could do to conquer Keitaro… They're phenomenal women, which could fascinate any man they wanted… But they weren't quite successful in the game of love. A maxim: lucky in games, unlucky in love. In the previous day, I felt that some girls were with a strange aura, as if they were possessed by a spirit of lust and debauchery. I recognized several gestures and attitudes from them with an obvious double meaning. The luck was that Keitaro wasn't good at reading between the lines.

I prepared a full table, choosing foods strategically – after all, it wasn't any food that would give energy for someone that woke up with a huge hangover. When the clock was almost midday, I decided to wake up the party goers. With a full inn, it wasn't easy to wake a battalion of women.

It was a truly parade of beauties. The girls that didn't fit in the market criteria of beauty had a personal charm, something that drew the attention. But my concern was about a little bunch of beauties already veteran in the inn.

Some of them still were dizzy, but what drew my attention was Kitsune. She walked slowly, with her hands on the hips. It seemed to be backache, but I didn't remember that she had fallen during the party. She sat down quite slowly, and she did a grimace of pain when she was firmed on the chair seat.

"Kitsune, what happened? Are you with backache?", I asked with some concern.

"Ouch, I think I was positioned wrong during the sleep…", Kitsune answered me, facing her own dish of food.

Naru, who sat next to the foxy girl, looked at her with mockery. Kitsune, when she noticed Naru's way of looking, gave back the mockery also using the eyes. Motoko was next to Naru, and I noticed that she kicked the fatal redhead's legs and looked at her with reprobation. There was a war climate among the three girls, I was sure of it. The others girls talked sociably, while those three ones exchanged accusatory looks. What did those females do after the party? I managed to check them over, glancing at them.

After that super breakfast, Shinobu, Mizuho and Naoko offered their efforts to clean, affirming that I had done a colossal work to feed a battalion with so much food. I thanked them and decided to go back to the annex. I needed to see how my nephew was; after that I'd enquire those girls.

While I was walking to the annex, I thought about those words: "I wished you were my mother, Haruka-san". That thing left me speechless. I was paralyzed, confused with a turmoil of emotions. I felt flattered with such a gratitude 'cause, unlike his legal mother, I sheltered him when he was in the worst moment of his life; almost no-one else credited Keitaro – except me and grandma Hina.

Besides, there was an old known of mine: the fear of age. I even couldn't admit I was his aunt, yet being his mother! In the end, more and more I was convincing myself that I was like Keitaro, a lot more than his own parents. My brother was a sucker, and my sister-in-law was a vixen. In the beginning, I thought that father and son were very alike, but Keitaro was much better.

I and Keitaro were battler individuals, but we still were keeping our deepest feelings inside a thick carapace. We gave up fighting for possible and impossible love affairs. We found out, in a bitter way, that being with someone and carrying out a promise from childhood wasn't a synonymous of being happy. I thought our only hope was getting together to defeat our traumas.

This was what I'd talk to him about when he was awaken, beyond confirming if the smell of woman in the rut I smelled in his room was something real.

* * *

PV: KEITARO

Someone knocked on my apartment's door, in a very insistent way. I was so tired, because I'd had to join in an unusual marathon – and without energy refueling. I replied to leave me alone, with a very annoyed tone.

When I tried to sleep again, I felt someone rocking my body. I was compelled to raise my head to know who was making so much noise. Despite the fact I wasn't using glasses and still rubbing the eyes, I recognized that countenance.

"Is… Is… Is that you, Haruka-san?", I asked astonished.

The figure sat down next to me, in my futon, and I noticed the lips moved: "Yes, that's me. We need to talk quite seriously.".

I swallowed dry. Would she know something? Well, she didn't have the right to interfere like that in my life, but she always took care of me as if she was my mother, and that fact became difficult some private secrets to be told. Immediately, she asked: "Why did you swallow dry?".

"You scare me when you get serious like that, Haruka-san!", I changed the subject.

"I know… Who doesn't have a fear also doesn't have awe, Keitaro…", Haruka retorted, with irony in the look and a sardonic smile.

That sight always frightened me. I believed that my relatives were very peculiar, not to say strange. Despite that, I tolerated them. Actually, I really liked Haruka-san. She lent a hand to me when I needed her the most. I just wanted that she… Well, that she accepted what she meant to me. I'd like to call her "aunt". While I did the morning hygiene, I tried to imagine what Haruka-san would have to talk to me.

Well, Haruka took advantage from the fact that I was cleaning myself to face one more typical day in my life to make a question to me, very close to the bathroom's door: "Let's have a walk? I believe our chat will be more pleasant if we do it out of here.".

I didn't get it. What was the difference to talk either in my room or in a bar? A serious chat would be serious anywhere. I expressed my doubt: "Hey, and why didn't we do it here?".

"It's because there is certain stuff I'd like to talk about without a possibility of interference, do you understand me?", Haruka explained. Well, I found I got it… How I wanted to just walk around, to get out my own "castle". So I agreed to go. Haruka was mysterious that day…

* * *

PV: HARUKA

Well, I convinced him to go out. Good, if I intended to approach him, I thought that a pleasant walk would be a good start. And I found that seeing those three annoyed women wouldn't be something useful to begin my day. I'd take care of them another time.

I chose a very special place. It was the bar in Tokyo where I met Seta. It was very different from the epoch when I used to visit it, but it seemed to be pleasant to me yet. During the trip to the bar, I chose to talk about banalities; I'd wish to know better the universe of my nephew, I'd desire to go beyond the obvious.

* * *

PV: MOTOKO

Oh, what a day! After the juicy breakfast, I needed to talk to Naru and Kitsune. They gave a hint to the others that they weren't in a normal day; I interfered during the meal, but I felt that Haruka noticed something different. I wished that the others girls from the inn didn't know what we three did, not at that moment.

I grabbed them both, each one of them with one of my arms, and I just whispered: "In my bedroom, right now! And no discussion!". They looked to me in a strange way, but they followed me. I had to follow Kitsune's rhythm, because she was with backache… I tried to imagine what she had done with Keitaro in the bed.

After guiding them to my bedroom, I closed the door and we stay in the front of each other, framing a triangle. So I began to scold, after I guaranteed the door was pretty closed: "Very well, what kind of scene was that in the table? Do you want that the others girls mistrust? Is it not enough that Kitsune is painful from nothing? By the way, why are you like this? Me and Naru aren't like that!".

Kitsune answered: "Damn, none of us had a condom, and I had to improvise… Let's say, he entered by the backdoor… And I got motivated, and I even liked it, but I went too far and this was the price… Satisfied?".

Naru commented: "What a disgust! This is disgusting, I'd never do that!".

I said: "Well, Kitsune said something interesting…".

Naru retorted: "Do you like anal sex too? What awful taste!".

I responded: "What I do with Kei-kun is my problem! I think is too early for this way of sexual intercourse, but it's not the method of sex that is worrying me… I had sex without a condom, and I'm scared now…".

Naru eyed me with understanding and dropped her head. She finally understood my anxiety. Damn, we three went too far, but Kitsune won a huge lumbar pain that, at maximum, would keep some days and disappear. I and Naru could be mothers.

So, I concluded: "Do you get it now? Imagine the scandal when everyone finds out. While we are able to hide this from the others girls, it's better to do so, as much as we can... I believe that Haruka-san will find out soon, soon…".

Naru questioned: "Great, what will you do then?".

I answered: "When a problem appears not to have any solution, it's because this is solved now. I believe that we must do now is nothing. Simply nothing. The good samurai waits for consequences from his own actions in resignation and silence. It's what I will do. When the time comes, everyone will know. If none of us are pregnant, reporting what we did just will serve to increase the animosities, it's something dispensable. And if one of us is pregnant, Naru-san, soon this will be evident.".

Naru and Kitsune nodded positively. It seemed that the subject was over, but I managed to let everything clear: "So that is it! For a while, let's leave this subject as a secret. In an opportune moment, everyone will know, ok?".

They agreed orally with a loud "yes". So, Kitsune intervened: "As you said before, this is not the moment to do something, but some stuff must be adjusted. You act as if you are really pregnant. I believe you should do a confirmatory exam as soon as possible, beyond watching if some strange behavior appears and becomes persistent.".

I completed: "Check the menstrual cycle, isn't it?".

Kitsune continued: "Not just this. Notice if suggestive signals of pregnancy appear. Read books about sexual education to identify them, if this is necessary. But a confirmatory exam is a great deal. I hope you have a trusty gynecologist.".

So Naru asked: "And what about Keitaro? After we had today, everything changed for me. I need too much from his physical presence next to me.".

Kitsune scolded: "Don't think about it! While this situation is open, it's better leaving Kei-kun alone… I feel we hastened something that can escape from our control, and we can't worsen the stuff!".

Naru insisted: "And what can escape from our control more than a non-planned pregnancy?".

Kitsune answered in a very simple way: "Kei-kun could conclude that a possible pregnancy just had its place because some of you wanted to blackmail him in his definitive choice. Using a child as blackmail would be a fact that would hurt our beloved man in a irreversible mode…".

Naru swallowed dry after so direct explanation. Being a target of Keitaro's hate would be worse than an atomic bomb.

I finished our little meeting about our lives after we lost our virginity. Well, Kitsune hadn't already lost her virginity in a strict meaning of the word, but that was just a technical detail; she already knew how to do it. And, more than ever, me and Naru should prepare our spirits for a very winding road, in a case of our suspicions becoming real.

I recently entered in the College; it wasn't a good moment to be a mother… And being an unmarried mother in Japan wasn't a comfortable situation.

* * *

PV: HARUKA

Well, after we had our places to sit in the bar, I noticed that Keitaro appeared exhausted. Next after we did our requests, he started to tremble and sweat. When I put my hand over his forehead, I felt his skin was frosty to the touch.

"Damn, Keitaro! You're having a hypoglycemia! Sorry, you didn't have to go out with me before you had eaten something…", I said, annoyed with myself.

After the waiter brought a chocolate tablet which Keitaro ate, it didn't take more than five minutes to my nephew's face getting more colored. I sighed relieved. It was when I provoked him: "What did you do yesterday, ha? What did it leave my Kei-kun so breathless?".

Keitaro looked to me surprised, and so he amended: "My Kei-kun? Since when did you call me like that? So… You know, as if you were someone so intimate to me, Haruka-san?".

I answered: "I always was close to you, but I never wanted to admit that I could be… Be an aunt! I'm not the sister of your father? That thing makes me your aunt! I'm not correct?".

Keitaro argued: "Well, I believe so, but you're prepared to be called as aunt? Can I call you aunt?".

I guaranteed: "For a while, not in the front of girls… I'm still getting used to. But, in intimate moments, I already don't see any problem at all.".

Keitaro smiled with his mouth wide open and said to me: "This is a good start, aunt Haruka!".

I still thought strange to hear him calling me as aunt, but I tried to be happy. I was advancing in my relationship with my nephew. But I had a subject that I didn't want to silence…

"Keitaro, you recently had a hypoglycemia, and Naru seemed to be at war with Motoko and Kitsune. What happened this dawn?", I insisted.

I waited for an answer. He delayed, but he answered me. Obviously, he shortened the entire story, but just what I heard at that moment, told by my nephew, was enough to make me gaping. I wasn't aware that I had a sex athlete inside my own house.

"You like it, didn't you?", I provoked him. Having sex with three women should be an interesting experience for a man. Seeing that he got crestfallen, I continued: "What happened? Don't you enjoy being an owner of a harem?".

"Ha-Ha-Haruka-san!!", Keitaro exclaimed with staring eyes. It was so easy to confound him with his own experiences. I couldn't help laughing.

"Here you do, here you pay… It's so easy to leave you abashed… Maybe this is what makes the girls have fun…", I told, smiling to him.

"Do you think… Well, that I'm a dastard, aunt?", Keitaro asked me, facing me with curiosity. I saw that he wanted a true answer.

"No. At least, not all the time! You're as normal as other people are. You have defects and qualities that allow other people to identify you as Keitaro.", I explained him. He was surprised with my psychoanalytic digression, but soon he gave me a frank smile. So, I kept on talking: "I just want that you behave now. If you consider me as a mother, I'm not ready to be a grandmother. The girls will be more and more bold, and I don't want people to put themselves in a risk unnecessarily.".

"I know, aunt… You know, I wanted to tell you about that mother talk… That occurred because I'm feeling needy, you know… I don't intend to put on your shoulders a responsibility that doesn't belong to you!", Keitaro unburdened to me.

"Don't you worry. In a certain way, I feel responsible for your protection, Keitaro. I need to guide you in a manner more adequate than your mother did. You deserve something better.", I unburdened.

He was staring, as if trying to understand what I recently told. I waved my hand and said: "Forget it… You don't know about some facts that surrounded my brother's wedding!".

Keitaro screamed immediately: "Dad? What happened to him that time?".

"It's not the moment yet. But, one day, I'll challenge your mother and soon the truth will be known. I promise you, Kei-kun!", I explained, trying to calm him down. I could notice the look of doubt he gave me, but I smiled in the way to send trust.

In the way back home, we passed thru a bunch of girls that were descending the subway station's stairway. They saw Keitaro and got closer to us. One of them wore a black band tight to the neck, a yellow t-shirt and a light blue miniskirt; that girl approached us and said: "Keitaro-kun! You over here? I didn't know you had a sister!".

That girl was pretty, but I didn't know if I should face her observation as a compliment. Keitaro faced her and said: "Hi, Megumi-san! This is my aunt, Haruka-san. Haruka-san, know one of Motoko's colleagues.". We greeted each other with the traditional body bow, and I tried to imagine how he knew her.

"Keitaro-kun, will you go out tonight? We could enjoy the night life… Me, you and the girls, do you agree?", Megumi proposed, with a malicious smile.

"I don't know, my money is short… And I don't like night life very much…", Keitaro said, not understanding the meaning of the girl's proposition. Sometimes, ignorance is bliss.

"For someone who works with events, it's very hard to believe that you don't like the night, honey…", Megumi provoked. She was a typical girl that didn't accept a "no" from a man. And she amended: "If money is a problem, I pay all the costs. C'mon, if you join us that would be a pleasant payment.".

"I'm sorry, but I don't like to exploit other people…", Keitaro explained. I noticed that the girl was almost losing patience with him.

"Look, I'll be more clear, we need you because…", Megumi said, getting closer to Keitaro's left ear, where she whispered something that probably would finish the phrase I heard. After the whisper, Megumi kept off and eyed him steadily, giving a smile with the right corner of mouth. Megumi stood a defiant attitude.

Keitaro looked at her with disapproval and said, adjusting the glasses: "I'm not a toy. I won't go out with you and that's it. Let's go, Haruka-san?".

I agreed. The others girls looked sad, as if they had lost the chance to have their favorite candy. Megumi looked at me with spite, as if I was the culprit. If I wasn't in a hurry to embark, I'd give a lesson to that girl. I didn't like that someone faced me bad.

During the trip, I asked: "What was the indecent proposal that finicky girl did?".

"As if it isn't enough the fact that I can be a father, it appears a woman is wishing to buy my body? And the worst, she said that she was better and prettier than Motoko-chan? What an absurdity!", Keitaro explained.

"From where did you know her?", I wished to know.

"In a social event that the Hinata-sou's girls organized. Motoko-chan's colleagues were over there. They are people that live in the high society. Qualities different from mine.", Keitaro confessed.

"Huuuuuummmm… My nephew is getting more decided than ever… And the indignation with the attitude from that futile girl, are you in love with Motoko?", I provoked him, with a light smile.

"I like all the girls of Hinata-sou. They're all of them special to me, and I don't accept that someone despises them. I don't get much involvement with the new tenants, but those ones that I knew when I arrived at the inn are very precious to me.", Keitaro unburdened, burying his head between his crossed arms.

I caressed Keitaro's hair, trying to stimulate him. I could feel his apprehension with the possibility of being a father. Damn, Keitaro-kun, why didn't you use any protection? I knew that he'd face that situation in the same way he challenged his mother to get into Toudai, but I understood that such a situation would scare any people when it's faced for the very first time.

"Well, if those girls wanted to do an orgy with you, that's their problem. The duty I had to do, avoiding others nuisances, you did already. Sometimes, it's good to see a man thinking with his upper head…", I said with a tone of proud. He glimpsed me, giving a weak smile. I sighed relieved, because he didn't look to me as if he was in a deep depression.

"What do I do?", Keitaro asked me, breaking the silence.

I sighed deeply, and so I answered: "Meanwhile, nothing. Wait for the confirmation of the possible pregnancies. Don't talk any word with anybody until the moment when it's impossible to hide. Don't create preoccupations if there isn't a problem to be solved. Don't allow new harassments from the three girls that you laid down before, or a little war can burst out and worsen the situation. I believe this is enough to prepare the spirit to challenge the future.".

"Thank you, aunt Haruka. I do not know how to thank you enough for what you did for me.", spoke Keitaro, saying the words with softness.

"I'm just doing what I can for a dear relative. Well, if the fears were confirmed, I also must prepare myself for a personal battle.", I unburdened.

He looked through not to understand my last phrase, but he didn't make any questions. Both of us had to exorcise some personal demons if any of the pregnancies were confirmed.

When we arrived at the inn, we went directly to the annex. I needed to set the thematic bar to turn it into a simple Tea House. It's agreed that there wasn't any work that Sunday.

So, I just had to await the future…

* * *

**_Chapter written between 29-Jan-2006 and 01-Feb-2006, and translated between 08-Nov-2006 and 14-Nov-2006. My chapters were getting a bit longer… It occurred since the moment I decided to write my chapters in the palmtop; this device helped me to write my ideas any time I wanted and any time I had the opportunity to do it. I'd like to thank all the reviews given and I'll try to keep this rhythm to translate the chapters. Until the next chapter, folks!_**


	22. The Harvest Moon

**YOUR ORDERS  
Chapter 22: The Harvest Moon**

PV: MOTOKO

In these almost two months after that torrid night of passion, we tried to live in a way as comfortable as possible. After all, it's not a good business living in stress due to a non-confirmed trouble yet.

We tried to leave Kei-kun alone… At least, we didn't set out to besiege him. But what occurred that night was something out of the ordinary. I delivered my body, my most precious temple, to the man I loved so much. It wasn't such a simple thing to ignore. And I believed that the other girls thought in the same way as I did.

In the several times when I talked to Naru and Kitsune, the conversation always rounded in the longing of becoming one together with our eternal kanrinrin. I just found that we, in a certain way, passed the other girls by. If some of the medical examinations were positive to pregnancy, the hour of truth for all of us would be very imminent.

During all that time, obviously life didn't stop. I recalled the most disturbing episode that occurred during the period. It was when I found out that I had a rival in my class. Keitaro confessed to me that Megumi tried to besiege him, and he warned me of possible intentions from that spoilt girl. As I didn't like schemes, I tried to solve that question as soon as possible, and putting that socialite in her right place.

Yuuko thought it was better ignoring Megumi's existence, but I explained that I was raised with an education typical of the samurais, and that warriors didn't like to leave loose edges. Yuuko warned me that Megumi was from a very wealthy family, with strong links to the Yakuza. I didn't get scared: if Megumi wanted some challenge, then I would provide her with a true war.

Megumi always walked with a gang of plumed dolls. Without any shame at all, I entered in the middle of the group and I interrupted any nonsense they were talking about. I eyed Megumi seriously, as if we were in a duel. Ready for a duel of words. A deadly silence was set in the little group. I didn't know how much time we stayed static, but the tension dominated the place. I waited for her to speak first, for seeing how the talk route would be.

"So, why is one of the members from the tasteless bunch trying to mix among the greatest ones?", provoked Megumi, breaking the ice. Well, so I understood how to deal with her.

I closed my eyes and smiled, answering: "A great person doesn't need to state his own condition; he evinces it with actions that demand the admiration from other people. You, for a while, are just an heir of a past of crimes.".

Megumi got her face closer to mine and growled: "It's not appropriate accusing me so loudly. If I'm as dangerous as you say, I can have my ways to make you suffer a lot.".

"Is it a threat? Do you know which clan I belong to? We may live modern times, but my clan will take a vengeance against the ours in an old way!", I gave back the threat. She gave a yellow smile, somewhat defiant. And I continued: "And don't besiege Keitaro any longer, did you get it?".

"Is he your boyfriend?", Megumi inquired, with a tone of sarcasm.

"No. But, despite of that, don't get closer to him again.", I answered dryly.

She widened her smile and challenged me: "If he doesn't belong to you, then he'll be mine. I get everything I want!".

From nowhere, a familiar voice was raised: "Hinata-sou's girls have the preference, you dumbass!".

When I turned, I was astonished. It was a speech from Naru, surrounded by Mutsumi and Mizuho. All of them had grave looks. And Naru went on: "And Keitaro isn't an object. Nobody is, never will be his owner. I want to be one with him, complete myself together with him. But you're a useless person, you don't understand these things…".

"So, you can speak! I thought the only attributes all of you had were the big tits!", said Megumi with derision.

Naru retorted the same derision, holding hands with Mutsumi: "Yes, unlike you, we are smart and we have large breasts…".

Megumi faced Naru with a scorn I hadn't ever seen before. In that moment, I visualized her killer instinct. Megumi was a dangerous woman, a kind of woman that Hinata-sou's girls didn't know to deal with. I decided to draw Megumi's attention towards me, or the other girls would get into big trouble. I screamed: "You have unfinished business with me. I know your kind, and I'm challenging you to a duel, ok?".

Megumi turned and came in my direction, keeping that diabolic smile. She almost leaned her nose against mine, as she spoke: "A duel? The martial arts of my family against yours?".

"I accept. If I win, you won't get closer to Keitaro any longer, nor Hinata-sou's girls, do you get that?", I said, giving emphasis to the last word.

"And, if I win, Keitaro will be mine. None of you will get closer to him again, and he'll live with me. By either good or bad methods. And there is no discussion at all, it's my proposition. Got it?", said Megumi, also laying emphasis on the last word.

"You don't know if he'll accept this. I can't make a promise using another's name.", I said worried.

"I don't care. I have my means to guarantee that the bet will be paid. Maybe money doesn't buy love, but it buys the law. I know that. As you said before, people of my kind are able to do anything to get what they want, and they have access at many means to keep their interests. And he'll be mine, and period. That's the agreement!", argued Megumi with hardness. She was cold and stolid, so she knew how to negotiate as anyone else.

Despite the gravity of the situation, I felt something very comfortable in that moment. It was a very nice sensation. I smiled and faced Megumi, saying: "I accept. I know I can't lose.".

"Presumption, Motoko? It's something harmful for one who has a great objective…", Megumi affirmed with irony.

"It's not any presumption. The spirits of old fighters are together with me. It's a blessing, I'm sure of it.", I answered softly.

"Spirits… They cannot fight for you. The fight is here, in the real world, not in a fairy tale. By the way, say the hour and the place for my victory.", said Megumi with an air of triumph.

"In the Mount Fuji, where else? It's a right place to recollect the great epic battles, which occurred during the shogunate… A week from now, at 10 o'clock.", I said.

"That's fine. It's right. Hold your swords and a weapon helper. Let's have a battle according to the tradition, right?", said Megumi, keeping her eyes against mine.

"We have an agreement. See you soon…", I answered already turning my backs on her. When I got some distance from that bunch of lightheaded Megumi's followers, I felt some people holding my arms. It was Naru by the right side and Mutsumi by the left one.

"Are you insane? A deadly duel? If Police discover it, you'll be put in the jail surely!", scolded Naru.

"Motoko-chan, it's risky. I don't want to lose a friend. I don't want a friend of mine dying in such a barbarian way… Or having to kill someone!", exclaimed Mutsumi, very affected and crying a little.

I tried to calm them down, saying: "Don't you worry… It's not necessary to kill when there isn't such a possibility. I must trust in my destiny and impede that Megumi continues to be a threat… If she have some scruple, even it's buried inside the depths of her heart, she'll honor the battle's result.".

Well, I needed a helper. It had to be someone agile and that had some knowledge of what I meant with gestures and few words. I believed that Haruka-san would be the right person.

Well, when the Urashimas that lived in the Hinata-sou found out about the incident, they stayed all alarmed. After all, a samurai duel was a deadly event. I affirmed that I set up my mind for once, that the honor of my clan and the inn were into the game, and I assumed all the responsibility.

I looked to Kei-kun. He had the look of supplication; he feared for my welfare. I smiled as a proof of confidence, but he dropped his head. He feared the worse, I was sure of it.

Haruka confirmed she would be my helper. After that confirmation, I traveled to Kyoto and warned my clan about the challenge. Albeit my announcement was something sudden, they accepted my decision. At least my clan supported a decision of mine; I had so many struggles that I was accustomed. Tsuruko was the only person that listened to me and tried to understand me.

I only hoped that my decision was correct. It wasn't healthy to play with other people's lives. I couldn't allow that the other had to pay due to my incorrect chooses. Definitely, I couldn't make any mistake. And I trained all the week not to make mistakes.

Well, the assigned day for the combat arrived. I woke up early that day and went to the annexes, to be together with Haruka. After a light meal, we went straight ahead to the Mount Fuji. Over there, there was a great temple where the samurai used to duel so many time ago.

I decided to go only with Haruka, because I needed to get some concentration. I left the others sleeping till later. When I arrived there, I saw Megumi was there already. Her helper was Naomi, one of our classmates and a member of that little bunch of bitches.

We didn't talk at all. I went to the opposite side from where would be the dojo; it was a great altar made of stone. Little by little, the audience began to arrive. My clan and Megumi's clan were placed at opposite sides. Together with my clan, the Hinata-sou's girls and Kei-kun.

Megumi placed a timepiece in one of the altar's sidelong. When the clock showed 10 o'clock exactly, the clock alarm shot. It was the beginning of the fight. I didn't know how much time we fought, but the fight was hard. Both helpers were efficient to change the weapons, and Megumi was a master in the martial arts of her family. She stood even my most thunderous strokes.

For some moments, I felt my defeat was imminent. It was when she managed to disarm me. Quickly, with that diabolic smile, she stabbed my right shoulder. The pain was piercing, but I couldn't give up.

"You are past, bitch. Kei-kun is mine, all mine!", screamed Megumi, retrieving the dagger and preparing the final cut. In that fraction of seconds, a movie passed in front of my eyes.

I arrived in the Hinata-sou. I began my friendship with Naru-san. Kaolla spent my time every moment she could. The perverted Keitaro entered in the inn and, thereafter, in my life. My sister thrashed inches of my life for a moment. That indecorous Keitaro, why has he drawn my attention? Damn, I fell in love with a useless guy. No, he wasn't a useless man, because he entered Toudai and I didn't. He helped me to enter there. He gave me caress, he never accused me of anything. He made sex with me. He'll be a wonderful father. I couldn't lose... I couldn't lose... I couldn't lose... I couldn't lose...

"I cannot lose!!", I screamed with my lungs full of air. It was enough to disarm her and throw her to the other side of dojo with just one blast. I jumped in an attempt to reach her and impede her rearming. The jump was precise; I fell over Megumi's trunk. I was sat over her and I was disarmed, so I punched her in the face several times till she was bleeding a lot. So I demanded: "Surrender now!".

"Kill me… If I'm gonna lose, so I also want to die in battle…", Megumi babbled spitting blood.

"You're sillier than I thought, if you really want to die… Life is too good to be thrown away. You're just a confused girl, thinking that you can have the world in the palms of your hands. There is time to discover much more about life still. Surrender, please!", I begged her. Megumi was without reaction for some minutes, till she opened the right hand and, in a grasping way, knocked her hand three times against the ground. That was amazing. Victory, my victory.

I got off Megumi, visualizing her body at some distance. A gentleman ran desperately to her and hugged her, trying to clean her. I concluded that he probably was Megumi's father. I said to him: "Megumi has a promise. Be sure she will keep it, please.".

He nodded positively. When I realized, Haruka was by my side. She held me and verified the hurt in the shoulder. I felt so tired that I almost fainted in Haruka's arms. Soon, the other girls surrounded me and gave me congratulations. Keitaro watched at some distance, showing apprehension. With all that excitement, and without energy already, I passed out.

I woke up in my bedroom. There was a tray full of food by my side. Sweet Shinobu was taking care of me. I didn't know how to thank her. When I was better, I noticed the bandage in my shoulder. I had some pain to move the arm, but I could stand it. Shinobu explained to me that Megumi's father had a private physician, and he did all the treatments in a private nursing home, avoiding a visit in a hospital. Very smart, if I went to a hospital, the police would be warned about how a patient victim of aggression was interned.

When the night fell, I was alone in my room when Kei-kun appeared. Looking kindly to me, he said: "You fought a duel for me. I don't know what to say…".

"Don't say anything… I'm happy you're free from Megumi's menace", I answered gently.

"I can't leave without retribution what you made for me… I want to return the dedication…", he said, getting closer to me till his lips were against mine. So we made love by the second time, that time with condom. And full of passion. Nothing like the gratitude to make things happen.

After I recalled all these happenings, I felt that someone woke me of my daydream. It was Naru; we had gone together at gynecologist to know the exams results. I said to her that I was recalling everything I passed thru till that moment. And soon it would be the time for truth…

* * *

PV: NARU

After the result, we went directly to the Hinata-sou. We joined all the Hinata-sou's tenants in the party saloon. So we announced the exams results. Both of us were pregnant of Keitaro. That revelation was a great shock. The first reaction I noticed was from Shinobu, who ran away crying. Little by little, the other ones began to react.

"But… But how? What a disgusting thing!", exclaimed Kanako.

"I didn't even know what to say for you two. Sincerely, I don't have a damn idea… Evidently, that's not a trivial situation…", babbled Mizuho.

"Oh, I also want to have a kid with Kei-kun… Pregnancy should be tasteful…", moaned Kaolla.

"Well, I think I must be happy, mustn't I? After all, Kei-kun is gonna be a daddy! And two times in one shot!", said Mutsumi, not losing the kindness in the look, but with some edge of jealousy in the speech.

"That's true. Albeit the situation is quite unforeseen, the fact is consummated already and there isn't nothing to do, except wishing that all of you have healthy children.", said Mizuho, with a look of piety.

"That's a cheat! They got pregnant to push the marriage!", protested Sarah. Hearing the noise of the crowd, I concluded that most of them thought the same way. That thing irritated me, and I noticed that Motoko didn't like the comment also.

"I don't need to use low games to conquer Kei-kun! If I don't make a couple with him, I'll have my child and I'll raise him by my own. You're just a finicky girl, you don't know how winding is the path of love!", I unburdened, slapping hard that brat.

Sarah didn't make any reaction. That brat faced the floor, rubbing the place where I slapped her. So, I continued: "Neither you, nor anyone else has the right to judge me! It was a non-planned pregnancy, but I'll assume this child as the most sacred thing of this world. And I'm sure that Motoko-chan thinks the same way. All of you can hate us, but…", I fell on my knees, crying due to the anguish, and so I begged: "But don't hate our children, please! They don't have any fault about our imprudence!!!".

The last phrase was spelled as if it was a cry for help, the voice was quite scratched. My attitude changed the scenario. The girls, till that moment they seemed to be divided, started to act in a peculiar way. Even that several of them didn't agree with the fact we were single mothers, they didn't look at us as if we were alien beings – or even worthless beings. The situation was delivered, and there wasn't any idea able to change the panorama.

* * *

PV: MOTOKO

Naru's outflow served as an emotions' catalyst. The tenants left the party saloon slowly and in silence. No word, no impulsive reaction at all. All of them would have to familiarize with two pregnant and single women.

During some days, Shinobu didn't talk to anyone else. She loved her senpai so much… It's hard to stand the fact that some of her best friends made love in a stealthy way. Kaolla tried to make her up, but that was in vain. She was getting closer more and more, till the point she didn't leave her bedroom.

She even didn't go to Keitaro, Naru, Mutsumi and Mizuho graduations, and they celebrated the diplomas in a mutual but somewhat restrained party, because the pregnancies announcement occurred just one week before the party. Kaolla finally celebrated her entrance to Toudai together with Shinobu. As the blue hair girl didn't show up, the party had something missing.

That setting persisted for two weeks, till Kaolla came to me with a look she hardly ever had, the sadness followed by tears, and said: "Motoko, Shinobu isn't having properly meals, she doesn't even go away from that futon! She's dying, Motoko! In this atmosphere of season greetings, she didn't even celebrate our entrance to Toudai! She is even avoiding making any phone call to her parents! We have to do something about it! Hunger isn't fun at all!".

Immediately, I called Haruka. The mature woman advised us to make a call to the hospital. The ambulance came and carried her urgently, taking Haruka as companion. Hours later, Haruka went back, with a very serious look.

"And so, how is she? Doesn't she need any companion?", asked Keitaro, quite apprehensive.

"Shinobu doesn't need any companion by now, because she's in the ICU. She almost died of inanition. The intensive physician told me he's gonna discuss the case with a psychiatrist…", explained Haruka.

"Psychiatrist? She went mad?", asked Sarah, obviously confused.

"Not exactly. The intensive physician, after a talk with me, began to suspect that Shinobu entered in inanition due to a severe depressive setting. Her parents are aware already, I've talked to them already…", told Haruka. She showed discomfort when she was talking about the situation of poor Shinobu.

Kaolla was inconsolable in my shoulder. I'd never seen the Indian featured girl crying copiously, in a very deplorable way. That clarified how much Kaolla loved Shinobu. She slept with me that night, because she was feeling quite fragile and she didn't want to be alone in her bedroom.

Next day, I had a chat with Naru. The fatal redhead made use of the graduation to tell for her parents about the pregnancy. I got curious, because I should have a similar conversation with my clan about the same situation.

"And so, how was it?", I asked.

Naru gave a deep sigh and answered me: "It was something strange. After the announcement, there was a constricting silence that was kept for several minutes… Till Mei-chan hugged me with a great happiness. There weren't any hostilities. My parents were worried, but they didn't undervalue me. They told me that they will be by my side. It was… It was easier than I thought. You… You'll talk to your clan in the next few days, won't you?".

It was my time to have a sigh and say something: "Today I'll go to Kyoto. But I don't know if the reception will be warm… Personally, I don't care if they're gonna accept it or not. If it's necessary, I'll find a job to sustain my costs. I worked as writer and actress; I can find some job. I'm just going to the dojo of my family due to the samurai obligation of informing to the ancients about my new situation. And abortion is out of question! I'll have my baby and period.".

"I'm sorry, Motoko! I guarantee that Kei-kun wouldn't like to see you in such a constraining situation!", Naru consolated me.

"It isn't his fault, I know that. I lowered my guard, and only I must assume the responsibilities of my pregnancy before my clan. The only thing I hope from Keitaro is that he accepts our child, and that's a guaranteed subject. Nothing else annoys me. I'm calm.", I confessed. So, we exchanged a long hug. Anyway, we were in the same boat. Who could imagine that a product of one love could be so controversial?

So we saw Kei-kun entering desolated in the inn. I and Naru stayed apprehensive with the look of sadness in his face and we got closer to our beloved one.

"Kei-kun, what happened?", questioned Naru, with a tone of preoccupation.

"I… I… I told about what happened to my mother… She is furious! She wants that I leave here immediately and assume the family businesses once for all…", said Keitaro, sounding like one whose heart is being grasped tightly.

"But you recently got graduation in Archeology! You weren't necessary for your mother before, what changed?", I said indignant.

"She told that this place was a bad influence for me, and she won't stand my infantilities and the madness from grandma Hina. She'll arrive tomorrow to demand some explanations from grandma…", Keitaro detailed.

"But grandma is traveling around the world! What's it going to be?", questioned Naru.

"Today will be the day for the payback. That woman won't need to wait any longer!", said Haruka coming from nowhere. Keitaro blinked confused, and Haruka completed: "Keitaro, don't you remember when I said to you that one day the truth would come up and I'd get everything clean between me and your mother? Well, the time is up.".

I postponed my going to Kyoto. I realized that confrontation would be much more interesting than my conversation with my clan. Finally, I had the chance to see Haruka in action.

* * *

**_Chapter written between 31-Jan-2006 and 03-Feb-2006, and translated in 22-Nov-2006. As all of you can realize, the chapter 20 signed a change in the script. I decided to increase the emotions on this saga. I thank all the reviews, specially BlackRobedOne, Major Mike Powell III and HunterKiller360. Oh, the original saga in Portuguese is up to chapter 33, and I'm planning the final chapter. So, give your opinions about what girl deserves to marry with Keitaro. Beta-reading by Martin Gradwell._**


End file.
